Mystery Lovers (A dramatic Love triangle)
by SDQueen
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a new student at Fairy High dances with a mystery guy at the school's annual prom but she has no clue on who he is. Her life gets complicated when her best friend falls in love with her and asks her out. What will she do? Will she ever find out who her mystery lover is? Multiple pairings. Main pairings: Lucy x Natsu x Gray and other side pairings maybe mentioned
1. Chapter 1: Introductory Chapter

Chapter 1:

In front of the majestic gates of fairy high, stood a blond, waiting for the crowd surrounding the gates to reduce. After a certain amount of time, sighing deeply, she walked into the gates and approached the castle-like structure.

She looked around, seeing amusing sights at every turn she took; 'this couldn't be that bad of an experience right?' she thought to herself. The unique characters surrounding her made her wonder if at all she would be able to get along here.

"Um, excuse me?" the blond said, tapping a petit looking, blue-haired girl, "could you please tell me where I could find the principal's office?"

"Oh you mean master Makarov? I'm headed there myself! You could just follow me" the petit girl replied, grabbing the blond's delicate wrist and dragging her down the busty hallway, "You must be the new student right? I'm Levy…Levy McGarden. You?" the blue-haired girl, now known as levy asked, with a sunny smile on her face that made the blond want to smile back.

"Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia." The blond said. 'Maybe getting along wouldn't be so hard…' the blond, now better known as Lucy, thought to herself with a sincere smile gracing her lips.

-Master Makarov's Office-

"Ok so I've given you all you would need so now we're good" Makarov replied kindly.

"Yes. Thank you sir" Lucy said and bowed in respect.

"Oh there would be no need for formality here my child; here in fairy high everyone is family. You can call me Master Makarov as that is what most of the kids here address me with."

Lucy could only smile at that reply.

"Ok so now all you need is someone to help you get used to the way things work here… um, most of the council members are busy at the moment –" master Makarov began but stopped when his eyes met Levy, "Levy! Ok so Levy is your guide."

"Yay! Let's go Lu-chan! There's so much to show you here!" Levy exclaimed and began dragging Lucy out the door.

'Lu-chan? Haha, she's pretty fast…' Lucy thought and she had a feeling that she and Levy would get along really well.

-three minutes later in the hallway-

"Levy-chan, what are the people like around here?"

"Um…well you could say each person here has a very unique personality. Not everyone gets along with the other though. We mostly move around in groups we can fit in. But you don't have to worry about all that Lu-chan –"

'_THUD'_

"ow!"

Levy turned to see Lucy on the shiny marble floor, butt-first with all her books scattered around her and an angry looking raven-haired boy beside her, also butt-first.

"Lu-chan you okay?"

"geez! Watch where you're going _'princess'" _the raven-hair said, getting up and dusting his black trousers and taking off in the opposite direction without even offering Lucy a hand.

'the nerve!' Lucy thought. "He got a problem or something?!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"Oh don't take it the wrong way Lu-chan… Gray isn't normally so impatient. If he acts like that then it can mean only one thing –"" Levy began but was interrupted by the voice of girl with blue hair, curled at the bottom, running down the hallway in the same direction Gray had gone, screaming,

"GRAY-SAMA!"

" – Juvia. He was just in a hurry to get away from her." Levy continued.

"Okay….." Lucy said, feeling a bit out of place, "So, why is he trying to get away from her?"

"Well, Juvia is an exchange student from Phantom High, a school just as creepy as its namesake. She's been here for a month now and according to Gray, a full horrifying month," Levy began, around that time we were holding our annual elections to elect the school president, secretary and council members. So Gray was running for a position in the council to get extra credits. He'd been slacking off in history classes throughout the year so he needed it… So to get votes and stuff, he held campaigns and all – I wouldn't say it was hard work because he had Erza's support. So during one of his speeches Juvia met him and since then she's been stalking him…she's like the ultimate stalker and one of Gray's most dreaded fan girls."

"Fan girls huh?"

"Yeah… Well he is cute isn't he?"

"If you say so…"

-Lockers-

"I've got history class first Lu-chan, how about you?"

"Great, me too! Let's hurry… It's my first day" Lucy replied.

Lucy began filling up her locker while levy took out some books from hers and shoved it into her orange back-pack. From behind a salmon headed boy made his way to his locker that was right beside Lucy's.

"Oi Levy! I finally found you!" he said, his eyebrows furrowing; clearly he was annoyed about something.

"Natsu calm down please… There's no need to be mad, Erza won't do anything to you just for an ordinary strawberry cheesecake! Sheesh!"

"The point IS that it's not ORDINARY! It was her favourite strawberry cheesecake! I TOLD you not to tell! She's been releasing this ominous aura all day and I can bet it's me she's looking for!"

"Come on… she could be mad at Gray too"

"Gray didn't drop her cake!"

"Okay… I'm sorry Natsu" Levy said, pouting.

"Oka – waaahhhh!" Natsu was interrupted when he saw a red-head stomping in his direction; he quickly grabbed Lucy and hid behind her.

"Pleaseee save me!" He begged.

The red-head stopped when she saw Lucy and said, "You must be the new student. Lucy right?"

"Um…Y-yeah?" Lucy stuttered, feeling the aura Natsu had described earlier. Clearly this was Erza.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, School president. It's nice to have you here" she said smiling; her aura slowly disappearing. Lucy couldn't take her eyes off her; she was stunning! But all those thoughts quickly faded when she heard what came next, "it would be nicer if you didn't hide cake-dropping criminals" Erza said expectantly.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to!" Lucy said apologetically, she didn't want to be in the bad books of such a nice person. She quickly stepped aside but Natsu was no longer there. All that was seen was his white scarf that had probably fallen off when he had made his swift escape. And with a kind goodbye, Erza bolted after him.

"Okay, enough time wasted now. Let's head towards class! We've only got fifteen minutes and its on the THIRD floor!" Levy exclaimed, grabbing Lucy's wrist and began running in the direction of the staircase. 'I guess the people here take grabbing other people as a tradition.' Lucy thought, smiling and trying to keep up with Levy's speed.

They reached the second floor but the way to the staircase was blocked full of girls surrounding an orange-headed boy wearing glasses. He looked really handsome and the view was pretty much like a Casanova surrounded by his many fan girls.

"LOKE! Could you take your cattle some place that wouldn't disturb others?" Levy shouted at the Orange headed guy now recognised as Loke.

"Oh Levy-chan! My apologies" he said bowing low, smiling broadly; making the hearts of all the girls around him melt.

(A/N: That's all for today. This was an introductory chapter. The main pairings will be seen in the next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I realized that I hadn't put one in the first chapter. I suppose it's pretty obvious but I'll still say it- I do not own any of the characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* But I sure wish I did. Haha. **

**(A/N: ****Before we begin this chapter I'd like to mention one more thing I didn't mention before, this is my first fanfic and so thanks to RunningBooties for being my first reader and TriciaGold for making this story a favourite. Also ILoveCelestialIce, I LOVE her fanfics! I hope to get more readers, followers and reviewers as a motivation. Ok enough with the formalities for now, let's move on with the story) **

**Last Time: **They reached the second floor but the way to the staircase was blocked full of girls surrounding an orange-headed boy wearing glasses. He looked really handsome and the view was pretty much like a Casanova surrounded by his many fan girls.

"LOKE! Could you take your cattle some place that wouldn't disturb others?" Levy shouted at the Orange headed guy now recognised as Loke.

"Oh Levy-chan! My apologies" he said bowing low, smiling broadly; making the hearts of all the girls around him melt.

**Continue:**

"Girls? Could you please make way for Levy-chan and this beauty accompanying her?" Loke said in a suave voice and immediately the girls formed a path for the two to pass through. It was really funny how the girls in that hallway obeyed his every word…

Lucy turned a light shade of red and began, "The name's Lu –"

"Lu-chan! We are late! There's no time to become one of his fan girls!" Levy said before dragging Lucy to their class.

-History Class-

"Ok everyone already knows that we've got a new student so we'll just let her introduce herself and get on with the class." Macao Sensei said and ushered Lucy to the front of the class.

"Name's Lucy Heartfilia; I don't think there's need to tell more." Lucy simply said before turning to face Macao sensei.

"Yeah that's alright. Now you can take a seat beside Gray… Gray raise your –"

"There would be no need for that..." Lucy said and made her way towards the raven haired boy seated beside the window.

"You again?" He said with a bored expression and then looked away.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed, 'And here I was expecting an apology!'

"I believe you owe me an apology!"

"I believe you need to be more careful when you walk" he replied without even turning to face her, no emotions evident in his cold voice. Lucy could swear that if he they all had magic powers, Ice would definitely be his.

"Hmph!" Lucy harrumphed and tried to pay her full attention to the teacher in front of her but her mind kept wandering over to Gray. What was his problem?

-Cafeteria-

"Lu-chan, you'll be sitting on our table today. I'll introduce you to everyone. You've already met Natsu, Erza and Gray anyway…"

"Gray? Not him again! I have to withstand him throughout history class already!" Lucy sighed, her head bent low.

"Wow… you two have had a really bitter start" Levy replied patting Lucy on the back as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"So who else?"

"Well…there's Erza, Gray, Natsu, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, you, me and sometimes Wendy from 1st year joins us and well Juvia doesn't really sit with us… you know, stalking Gray…" Levy whispered the last part.

They approached the table and Levy began introducing everyone, "Everyone, this is Lu-chan…um, Lucy… and she's new here"

"You again… Isn't history class enough?" Gray said, dropping his ice cream on the table and looking up at Lucy with a bored expression, similar to the one he used during the class. How Lucy hated that expression! Her blood was boiling and she was just about to explode when-

"Oh Lucy! Thanks for helping me out today! Though I really couldn't escape Erza's wrath in the end" a mummified Natsu said. Lucy looked at him with horror. 'Must be on Erza's good side….'

"That would be enough. Come on sit Lucy." Erza said and then took a bite out of her trademark strawberry cheesecake. 'That cake too is a dangerous one…' Lucy thought and made notes in her mind of what all she thought would piss Erza.

After a while of talking, Erza said, "There's a council meeting today Levy, Gray, Mirajane. It's to discuss what we would be doing for this year's Halloween prom."

"Halloween prom? Wow…sounds fun!" Lucy said wrapping one hand over the other.

"Yeah it is… we have one every year. Each year another theme." Mirajane said smiling her usual sweetheart smile.

"This year won't be that much fun for Gray – ahaha!" Natsu laughed, knocking his fist on the table while pointing at a now sulking Gray.

"Oh that's right…" Levy said, feeling pity for him.

"But why is that?" Lucy asked curiously

Levy just pointed to the bonsai plant that was beside their table and behind it was a 'trying-to-stay-hidden' Juvia. Lucy just sweat-dropped at the sight. "Stalking….Juvia level… Sounds dangerous"

"Juvia-san, we need your help. Could you please follow me?" Wendy, a first year with blue hair tied into two ponytails said. And Juvia with must frustration nodded and followed her. Wendy then winked to Gray and Gray gave her a thankful smile.

"But what if Juvia doesn't know who Gray is in the prom?" Natsu said, pouring more and more tobasco on his extra-chilly, chilly corn-dog.

"How is that possible? She probably even recognizes my shadow now" Gray said while Mirajane was lecturing Natsu on his eating habits.

"I know! Masks!" Lucy exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Gee… that idea would've been smart if it weren't for the fact that very few people here have my hairstyle. Real smart 'princess'" Gray replied

"Well do YOU have any better ideas?" Lucy started annoyed.

"What Gray said IS true… I mean if you see a salmon-head behind a mask you'd be sure it's Natsu…" Lisanna pointed out…

Erza went into thinking position with her index finger tapping her chin. Her eyes caught onto someone and immediately she exclaimed, "MYSTOGAN!" a bit too loud for her liking because everyone including Mystogan turned to look at her with confusion, "oohps…"

"What was that about?" Gray asked, removing his hands from his ears.

"I just got an idea! Who over knows what mystogan looks like?" Erza beamed

"Um… Duh! No one. How can we when he covers himself so – oh! I get it!" Levy exclaimed, "Masks and Hoodies!"

"Huh?" the others all said together.

"We'll have a mascaraed prom but with an additional rule. Everyone must wear hoodies and hide their identity. That way no one will know who the other is! Also since it's Halloween it won't sound weird if people wear hoodies" Erza said.

"Now THAT is smart" said Gray, smiling, "that's what you'd expect from Erza."

'Hey! I came up with the masks!' Lucy sighed in her mind.

Just then, a blue-haired 3rd year came over to their table, and stood behind Erza's seat, placing an arm on the back of it.

"Jellal-kun?" Mirajane addressed him.

Erza turned around and turned entirely pink. Lucy grinned, 'so the Titania too has weaknesses… a crush huh? Hehe"

"Planning the Halloween prom?" Jellal asked in a smooth voice.

"Yeah… today's the meeting right, so just discussing that" Levy replied. Jellal pulled a chair from the next table and sat beside Erza.

"We're thinking of making it a mascaraed prom where people have to wear not only masks but hoodies as well." Mirajane explained.

"Sounds like you'll are planning it especially for Mystogan" Jellal laughed and then he noticed Lucy, "New?"

"Yeah…I'm Lucy" she said and they shook hands.

"By the way, I was thinking we could use some volunteers in the council this time. What say? Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna?" Jellal asked.

"I don't really have much to do anyway so I'm in" Natsu said, pouring more and more tabasco.

'Anymore and he'll be in the hospital…' Lucy thought.

"If Natsu is helping then I guess I don't mind." Lisanna said.

"K, Lucy?" Jellal asked, now facing her.

"She can't do much anyway… she's too clumsy" Gray teased, scooping a spoon of his ice cream.

"Yeah like you aren't, 'ice prince'" Lucy said scornfully, "I'm in too."

"Great so during free period then." Jellal said and walked back to his table with Mystogan, Ultear, Meredy, Simon and Milliana.

The bell rang soon after and all the students began to scamper towards their lockers and some went straight to their classes.

-Free period, in the council room-

Lucy knocked on the door that read 'Council meeting room' and waited patiently. The knob turned and the door opened slightly to Gray. He opened the door further and stepped aside for Lucy to enter before closing it again.

"Ah, Lucy… You're late" Erza said. Lucy shuddered slightly and quickly bowed low,

"Sorry! Wakaba sensei wanted to have a word with me after class…"

"No problem, we just finished finalising the mascaraed. Now we'll just give everyone tasks." Jellal said.

The tasks were given to groups of two; Levy and Gajeel would be handling the finance; Natsu and Lisanna would give out the invites to the other schools; Mirajane would do the décor and food arrangements alone; Erza and Jellal would be responsible for informing Master Makarov; and finally, much to Lucy and Gray's despair, they would be responsible for booking the hall in some 5 star hotel that was two and a half hours away from town. They tried arguing but no one wins against Erza.

"Are you sure you want to team up Gray and Lucy? They don't seem to get along much…" Mirajane whispered into Erza's ears.

"Yes, I'm sure. Gray is good at convincing and Lucy looks like she has good people skills. So they are the right choice for that job whether they like it or not." Erza simply replied and walked off.

It was decided that Gray and Lucy would be leaving for the hotel tomorrow since it was a day off and after that, everyone left for their next class. Lucy sighed and continued to her locker to prepare for her next class.

-After School-

Gray stared with an annoyed expression at the sky. It just had to rain the day he forgot his umbrella. Or rather, he just had to forget his umbrella on the day it rained. Either way, he'd be walking home soaking today. He shrugged slightly and stepped into the rain, beginning his long, wet journey home.

On the other end – Lucy opened her umbrella and thanked her luck for having brought one. She then stepped into the rain, umbrella covering her and began walking. She stopped when she saw a raven haired boy walking while getting drenched. 'Gray? Looks like someone's luck just slipped…' She sighed and ran towards him.

He continued walking getting wetter with every step when suddenly the rain stopped falling upon him. He looked to his right to see a blond girl holding an umbrella above his head.

"Interested in catching a cold?" she asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" he said, making the same bored expression she hated so much. '

"Well if you can't see, I'm sharing my umbrella with you."

He inwardly sighed… Why was she being nice to him all of a sudden? They continued walking in silence when suddenly the wind gave a violent blow and in a moment Lucy's umbrella cracked and flew far in the distance.

"So much for sharing your umbrella…" Gray mumbled.

"Damn! Shouldn't even try to help someone like YOU! You should at least be grateful!" Lucy shouted and began stomping away.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going in the rain like that!" Gray called to her but she didn't answer. He ran towards her, grabbed her wrist and began pulling her in the opposite direction.

"What?!"

"My house is around the corner. Leaving a girl alone in the rain is not my style." He calmly replied.

'Maybe he isn't that bad?'

**(A/N: ****Sorry but I have to stop it right there. I did my best though, 2017 words is quite a bit right? And I updated quickly too****. The next chapter should be interesting so look out for it! NaLu fans don't get sad, your time is coming too. This fanfic will contain both NaLu and GrayLu and the final pairing will be decided later. If you have a pairing you prefer, then you can review and tell me. Also please review! At least as an incentive! Please try to recommend my story to others too, need more readers :p… If you're on twitter you can follow me on: Sahaita_DQueen )  
**

**Next Chapter: ****Find out what happens at Gray's house. And the Halloween prom is approaching soon! **

**I'll update as soon as I can… but PLEASE review! Hoping to get more readers!**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N****: a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favourite. Yosh – Lets begin!****)**

**Last time:**"Oi! Where do you think you're going in the rain like that?!" Gray called to her but she didn't answer. He ran towards her, grabbed her wrist and began pulling her in the opposite direction.

"What?!"

"My house is around the corner. Leaving a girl alone in the rain is not my style." He calmly replied.

'Maybe he isn't that bad?'

**Continue: **

-Outside Gray's house-

They stopped in front of his doorstep and he began to search for his key in his pocket –

'Crap! I did it again' Gray thought and face-palmed himself. This would be the hundredth time he left the house without the keys.

"We're locked out…" He said sighing and turning to face the wet Lucy.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she screamed dramatically. 'Geez just when I thought you're not that bad of a guy' she thought. Maybe she should've just gone home and ignored him. So what if he was getting drenched? Wasn't it better when it was only him? Now even she is drenched! Thoughts like these kept coming into Lucy's mind and with each thought, she clenched her fists tighter.

Suddenly she heard a thump sound and she turned her chocolate orbs towards Gray who was now sitting on his porch, elbows on his lap while his hands covered his forehead. 'What a mess' He thought. Now he would have to sit here all day until the rain decided to be kind enough to stop. Out of the blue, his thoughts were interrupted by Lucy pulling his arm and ushering him to get up.

"Come on…" she said, pulling him up.

"To where?" He asked, confused.

"My house; the rain won't stop for a long time and you're house isn't going to open like that either. We're anyways drenched already so walking two more blocks won't hurt right?" She replied while she thought, 'Someone tell me WHY I'm doing this again!'

'_Well he looked all depressed and all so you just couldn't see him that way.' _Came a voice from her head.

"No! No voices!" Lucy shouted, making Gray jump. She really was in no mood to hear that annoying voice that came from her head because all it ever said was 'rubbish' according to her.

"Oohps… did I just say that out loud?" She asked while smiling sheepishly. Gray just nodded while thinking, 'she must have some mental issues…'

"Anyway… you can go home. I'm fine here. When the rain stops I'll just go over to Natsu's or Erza's" He said pulling his arm away from her grasp.

"Geez! What's your problem? You can go to Erza's place but you can't come to mine?! What am I gonna do to you? Eat you?" Yes, this time she was really mad and she sat down on the porch, "Come along or I'm just gonna wait here."

Gray looked at her with shock – wait, was she crying? Yes she was. Lucy can't stay angry without shedding a tear or two… Gray had a soft side for crying girls and so he began to walk into the rain.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she shouted again, 'so now he can't even stand my presence is it?'

"2 blocks away… a friend said I could come over till the rain stops" He replied, turning around, raising an eyebrow; he turned back and pulled her up, "Come on…"

'Friend huh…?' Lucy thought and she inwardly smiled, her blush deepening.

-Lucy's house-

"Here we are…" Lucy announce, rubbing her arms in search for warmth. They were standing in front of 'Plain and simple home' according to Lucy and a 'dream home' according to Gray. It was a duplex, painted white on the exterior, having an ash-brown roof and a matching front door which was accessible by climbing a flight of three steps and had just one window on the second floor

'THIS is what she calls plain and simple… ha! If this is plain and simple, I wonder what she would consider expensive – wait why's she going to back of the house when the door's right here?' Gray was thinking and he began following her; she stopped at the back of the house where there was another window on the second floor. She grabbed a 'rope' seemed to be made of about twenty scarves that was tied onto the window.

She turned around, not letting go of the rope, "You going first?"

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Um, well… you see…" She began –

"You don't have the key to your house either do you?" He continued for her.

"Yeah… Lost it long time back. Been using this ever since. I never thought of getting a new door or something because now I'm used to staying this way." Lucy explained; she held onto the rope made of scarves and placed her left foot on the wall and using the rope to lift her weight, she placed her right foot and step by step, began climbing up. Gray smirked at her childish explanation and reached out to the rope.

"You could at least get a decent rope…" He commented starting to climb behind her.

"Hey! This rope is made of all my favourite scarves! It's the best rope you could get!"

Ignoring her childishness once again he continued climbing. Once Lucy reached the window, she took a swing – "Ow! Watch what you do!" came the voice of an annoyed Gray who unfortunately bumped his head when Lucy made her swing – and with her legs flapped the ash-brown windows open, making a safe landing into her bedroom.

In two seconds Gray slipped through the window too and was now standing in Lucy's unusual 'astrological' bedroom; the room was painted a deep shade of turquoise blue but, the widest wall, opposite the modern-style white bed with thin lace curtains, was divided into twelve different colours containing engraved figures, separated vertically. The colours in order from left to right were; electric blue with a mermaid shaped figure engraved in the centre representing Aquarius; violet with two fish one swimming on top of the other forming an 'o' engraved representing Pisces; blood red with a ram-shaped figure engraved representing Aries; deep green with a muscular cow holding an axe engraved representing Taurus; mustard yellow with two girls standing hand in hand representing the twins of Gemini; sandy cream with a crab engraved representing cancer; Gold with a lion engraved representing Leo; Indigo with something representing Virgo and so it continued. Above, at the centre of the wall was a massive, fancy, golden key having a golden plate below it that read: **My Wall of Zodiac!**

"Zodiac huh?" Gray said, breaking the thick silence.

"Yeah… a hobby. Been collecting things related to Zodiac since I was five." Lucy replied as she flung her shocking pink back-pack onto her bag rack.

"So you gonna get me something to drink or what?" Gray asked, jumping onto the sofa beside the television.

'Isn't he getting a little too comfortable for a GUEST?' Lucy thought, clenching her fist, "why is it that every time I begin to think that you may not be so bad, you turn out to be a total jerk?"  
Gray simply shrugged at her question and Lucy stomped off to get him something.

The rest of day passed in complete silence as Gray watched TV and Lucy did homework. The rain stopped sometime between seven thirty and eight in the evening and Gray got up to leave. He grabbed his now dry jacket, courtesy of Lucy, and pushed open the window.

"You can go out through the front door by the way… you just can't come in through it" Lucy called out to him, "And where are you going anyway? You're locked out of your house remember?"

"Yeah, I'll go to Lyon's and get my spare key. He stays quite far so the sooner I leave for his place, the sooner I'll get there." Gray stepped is left leg out the window but was stopped when something tugged onto his sleeve; it was Lucy. Gray turned around, raising an eyebrow, questioning her actions.

"Don't go…" Her voice was almost like a whisper. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red and her chocolate orbs averted from his gaze. 'What am I doing? Why am I stopping him…?'

Gray put his leg back in and turned around fully to face her. He continued staring at her, arms folded, waiting for an explanation.

"Well… Actually it's the first time a friend has ever stepped into this house." She said sadly, still not looking at him. He noticed her discomfort on the subject and decided not to take the conversation further. He simply nodded but what came next, he wasn't expecting; Lucy suddenly hugged him tightly, a tear falling from her eyes. Gray didn't know how to react… Should he hug her back? Push her away? But by the time he could decide, she pulled away and mouthed a 'thank you' with a sweet smile.

"Yeah it's not really a problem… We DO have to go to that hotel tomorrow together anyway."

Lucy nodded.

-The Next Day, Gray's House-

Lucy and Gray had both gotten up late the next morning and gotten all set to go to the hotel. Gray had just picked some clothes from a retailer on their way to Gray's house. They had decided that since Gray's house was nearby, they would stop by and take his bike to get to the train station quicker.

He got onto the bike and waited for Lucy. Lucy just stared nervously; clearly she had never taken a bike-ride before. Gray sighed. He got off his bike and walked over to her with a helmet in his hand; he fixed the helmet on her head and pulled her towards the bike using her wrist.

"Relax… It's not a roller coaster" Gray assured her and got onto the bike once again. This time Lucy followed.

"Not too fast Gray…" She said in a rather pleading voice. Gray just laughed evilly at her request which made her feel a bit uncomfortable and he began zooming down the lane in full speed. Lucy screamed to the top of her lungs and held onto Gray tightly while burying her head in his back. If anyone else were to look at them, it would look much as though Lucy were hugging him! She kept screaming and pleading for him to slow down but Gray just laughed and finally the ride came to an end when they arrived in the train station, just in time for the next train to their destination.

"Lucy you can open your eyes now"

Lucy slowly opened her right eye and then quickly her left one; her eyes widened and she blushed furiously when she realised that she was literally hugging onto Gray. She let go immediately and they both got off the bike.

From a distance an orange-head came running towards them; Loke. Gray and Loke bumped fists and Gray handed him the key of his bike.

"K, Loke you keep your promise alright?"

"Yes Gray… No girls on your bike for the next couple of hours that it's going to be with me."

"And?"

"I'll make sure your bike gets here by the time I receive your call"

"Good."

"No girls?" Lucy interrupted with confused eyes.

"Oh yeah… This dude doesn't allow ANY girls on his bike EVER. The only girls who've ever been on his bike are Erza and Cana. I was shocked that he let you ride with him though." Loke explained.

"We were late." Gray said annoyed.

"Haha Gray you didn't even let Evergreen ride with you when she was late for her scholarship interview. You had simply blown her off saying you don't like girls riding your bike and only special ones ever get the rare opportunity!" Loke counter-attacked, "So….. what makes Lucy special huh Gray?" He continued teasingly.

Lucy giggle slightly – but suddenly the sound of the train came and Gray and Lucy realised that the train was leaving!

"Oi, Oi! Wait!" Gray shouted. He quickly grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran towards the train. Gray got on first and then pulled Lucy in.

"Phew! We almost didn't make it!" Lucy said, in between pants. They then made their way to their seats. The train was extremely full and only one seat was left opposite a sleeping couple. Gray took the window seat while Lucy took the aisle seat beside him. The journey continued in screaming silence. Screaming silence, because both were looking for what to say to break through it. Finally both gave up and got lost in their individual thoughts.

'So if he only let's special girls ride his bike, does that mean I'm special to him? No it must have been a whim…' Lucy thought, stealing a glance at him from the corner of her eye.

'Why did I let her ride with me? Wasn't it just because we were getting late?' Gray thought, keeping his gaze towards the window so that it his thoughts couldn't be discovered.

'Cana and Erza Loke said have ridden with him before… What made them special? Could Gray have been dating one of them? Or both of them?'

They kept on thinking and wondering, both their thoughts fixed on the statement Loke had made.

**(A/N: ****Sorry… I was really busy all day and finally got some time to type this at midnight. I've tried my best to make it as long and as interesting as possible but this is really all I can do at this time. I promise the next one will be fun! Also I took all your reviews into consideration. I got 2 reviews and 1 PM for GrayLu and 2 reviews for NaLu. Since GrayLu got more supporters, this chapter was GrayLu. If you're a NaLu fan and want NaLu, please review saying you want NaLu so that chapter 4 might be NaLu, if NaLu gets more reviews. If you're a GrayLu fan and want GrayLu to continue, please review saying so. Also please help me get more readers for this story! Thanks for reading **** ) **

**Next Chapter: ****Find out what all happens during the trip and also find out what happens prior to the long awaited Halloween Prom! See who asks who out to the prom and who accepts while who refuses! (Catch a bit of NaLu in the next one! If the reviews are in favour of NaLu, then I'll include more NaLu.)**

**Until tomorrow,**

**Ja'Ne! **


	4. Chapter 4: Enter! The Mystery Pal

**Disclaimer: ****It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

* * *

**(A/N****: a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favourite. Also here are the results of the NaLu vs GrayLu- **

**After adding the reviews of all these days (a friend said I shouldn't add the PMs to make it fair.) the results are as follows….**

**GrayLu: 12 reviews**

**NaLu: 8 reviews**

**GRAYLU'S IN THE LEAD! (NaLu fans had better catch up or GrayLu's gonna win!****)**

* * *

**Last Time: **'So if he only let's special girls ride his bike, does that mean I'm special to him? No it must have been on a whim…' Lucy thought, stealing a glance at him from the corner of her eye.

'Why did I let her ride with me? Wasn't it just because we were getting late?' Gray thought, keeping his gaze towards the window so that it his thoughts couldn't be discovered.

'Cana and Erza Loke said have ridden with him before… What made them special? Could Gray have been dating one of them? Or both of them?'

They kept on thinking and wondering, both their thoughts fixed on the statement Loke had made.

* * *

**Continue:**

-Council Room, the next day-

"Great job everyone. So now we've got everything in order. Prom's next week so now all we have to do is get our dates!" Erza beamed. Everyone knew what she was waiting for – a date with Jellal. Lucy giggled at the thought. Then it struck her,

'What if I don't get a date!'

"Ok so that's all… This meeting's over now –"

"Not quite Erza, I've got something to say," Jellal interrupted and he knelt down on one knee, "Will you go to prom with me?" He asked, smiling big. Erza just jumped,

"YESSSSS!" then realising where she was, she quickly maintained her posture, dusted her skirt and said, "If you wish to go with me, I see no reason in denying." a little too politely. But everyone had already seen her first reaction.

"OMG that is sooo cute!" Lucy whispered to Mirajane, a little too loudly because Erza was turning into a ripened tomato. She would explode any moment! Jellal was getting a bit uncomfortable with the teasing smiles Gray was giving him and Levy was squealing with delight,

"I wish someone would ask ME to prom the same way!" Gajeel shifted uncomfortably at the comment, Lucy noticed this and let out a laugh that Levy found suspicious.

"Um, Levy…." Gajeel began,

"Yes Gajeel?" Levy replied, her usual blush appeared.

"C-could you come with me for a sec?" he asked. She nodded and followed him to a corner.

"I know it's not exactly the way you wanted it but, will you… go to prom –"

Levy squealed again, turning everyone's attention to them and Gajeel face-palmed.

"You never gave an answer" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's obvious isn't it? Yes!" Levy replied, blushing slightly but smiling brightly.

Everyone already got the idea on what was going on… Clearly, Gajeel had FINALLY asked Levy out just like how Jellal had FINALLY asked Erza out. Suddenly, Halloween Prom was like a dream come true for everyone. Today everyone's hidden crushes were coming out and new relationships were blooming. The entire hallway of Fairy High was ringing with proposals, rejections and acceptations along with squealing and sulking.

The schools that were invited were many; Lamia High; Blue Pegasus High School; Mermaid Heel Girl's School; and Sabertooth High. Everyone was excited for the long awaited Halloween prom. It was decided that everyone would be given a mask and a cape with a hoodie at the entrance so that no one knows who is who. Mystogan especially was pleased to know that for once his dress-code wouldn't be out of place.

-Cafeteria-

"Lu-chan, you got a date yet?" Levy asked Lucy who was sulking because no one had asked her yet.

"Not exactly… Maybe I won't be coming this prom." She replied dryly.

"What about you Gray?" Erza asked, a little too cheerful for her usual façade. Gray shrugged and turned to look at Cana who was once again, sneaking vodka into her orange juice,

"Oi Cana –" He began but was interrupted by the one voice he hated most.

"GRAY! You'll go to prom with Juvia right? Juvia has refused everyone else only to go with Gray!" Juvia said to Gray, with hearts in her eyes; Gray just shuddered and decided that ignoring her would be best. He turned back to Cana and continued,

"Like I was saying… How about It Cana? Wanna go to prom with me?" He asked in his trademark bored tone. Cana put her glass down and shook her head.

"K, then I'm settled." Gray said, facing Erza.

Lucy turned to Levy and whispered, "They're going out or something?"

"No... Well actually it's not very clear. They don't act like they are but whenever there's a function to attend, they attend together. If not Cana, then he goes with Erza. Gray almost NEVER goes out with any other girls." Levy replied in a 'not-so-soft-whisper' because Natsu had returned from the canteen and he seemed really curious,

"Ooh are you two gossiping 'bout Gray?! I wanna hear too!" He stupidly said and everyone turned to look at the three of them, namely; Lucy, Levy and Natsu.

"Oh nothing much really… we were just saying how Gray always asks only Cana and Erza to go with him for functions. Lu-chan was curious; she thought they were dating!" Levy replied and Lucy immediately knocked her out cold, laughing nervously. Gray just stared at her blankly.

"You know it's actually true! Mind telling us Gray? Something going on between you and Cana?" Lisanna asked cheerfully; Cana choked on her drink and Gray face-palmed.

"That's like the weirdest question you could ever ask 'sanna." Gray replied.

"Gray doesn't feel comfortable with other girls… Cause the other girls just fall all over him. Cana and Erza have been with Gray since as long as I can remember. Gray, Cana, Erza and I've been together since like forever. So it's only natural that Gray would feel comfortable with those two." Natsu explained as he sprinkled chilli sauce on his lunch.

'Oh so THAT'S it! But wait, why does that concern me? He can go out with all the girls in the whole world for I care! …right?' Lucy thought.

-Walking to History Class-

(Natsu, Gray, Levy and Lucy)

"By the way Levy, today's the results for the History test right?" Gray asked, taking more and more ice cream. 'He's just as bad as Natsu with Tobasco!'

"Yep! And I'm sooo gonna pass this one!" Natsu said excitedly, smiling in such a manner that anyone else seeing him would believe he's gonna break his jaw!

"Um… Natsu… you NEVER pass History" Levy pointed out.

"Oh but this time I will!"

"So who'd you copy from this time squinty eyes?" Gray asked smirking.

"Droy! The dude's sooo cool! He just kept writing without hesitation! I'll bet I'll get a 100 in this one!"

Levy face-palmed, Lucy sighed and Gray just laughed.

"And how many questions did he answer with French fries in it?" Gray asked, patting Natsu on the shoulder. Natsu's smile just dropped upside down… "Yes… that's what you get when you copy food boy." Gray said teasingly.

"NOOOOOO!" Natsu's shout rung throughout the school that moment.

-History Class-

Natsu sat quietly all day, sulking in his seat while all the students around him stared in amazement and some whispered things like, "The radio finally stopped!". Gray, who was sitting behind him just kept snickering at his back and Lucy, sitting beside Gray tried her best to comfort him.

"Ok so now we begin with the results of last week's history test," Macao began listing names of the students along with their grades, "Natsu! Droy! You both FAILED! As for the top 3… I'm pleased to announce that the top 3 have passed with a full 100 percent! Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster!"

Yes, Lucy, Levy and GRAY scored a 100 percent in History. The full class was ringing with whispers like, "As expected from Gray!" and "He's handsome and intelligent KYAA~" from the girls while things like, "Levy and Lucy is understandable, how'd Gray manage that?" from the boys.

"Make-up tests will be on Monday."

-At the end of History-

"So who did YOU copy from?" Natsu asked, arms folded, still sulking.

"Haha…" Gray gave in response."

"Oi Gray, we all know History's not a subject YOU would study for… So common! Who did you copy?" Levy urged, pulling Gray's arm.

"Isn't it obvious? Lucy." He finally gave in and Lucy's eyes widened at the statement and she punched Gray hard on his arm,

"JERK!" she said.

"It's not my fault Princess likes to write with gigantic alphabets! You were like begging to be copied! I just took up the offer… It was my bad luck copying you. Didn't really expect the 100 percent from you, you don't really look it. I would have preferred a fair 85 rather than standing out with the 100. Don't you think that if I wanted to get a 100 I'd rather copy a genius like Levy?" Gray said, rubbing his muscular arm that Lucy had punched. Lucy's punch wasn't painful at all but Gray for some reason decided to rub it.

"First you copy me! Then you criticize me!" She shouted.

Gray just winced and covered his ears, "that's why I hang out with girls like Erza and Cana." He said, earning a glare from Levy and Lucy's eyes just widened and she decided to walk away,

"I-I'm at my locker, Levy." She said in a pain-filled voice; Gray noticed this,

'Maybe that was too harsh…' He thought. Levy was just about to go and console Lucy when Gray pulled her back and nodded his head, signalling that he would do the deed. He dug his hands into his pocket, took a deep breath and walked off, 'this would be a hard task.'

Lucy wasn't at her locker. She had lied. Gray just smirked, knowing fully well where he would find the emotional/angry blond.

-Old Music Room-

Lucy sat on the antique piano-seat, elbows resting on her laps while her hands covered her tear-filled orbs. She sniffed a couple of times before placing her delicate fingers on the smooth, ivory white keys of Fairy High's old, dusty piano. She played a soothing melody and just when the pitch of the song increased, she stopped. She couldn't stand hearing it. She couldn't stand remembering the one person who ever accepted her in her life. Her hands slipped off the keys and landed on her lap; tears ran down her rosy cheeks and fell upon her jewel bracelet that almost looked ancient. Why does she wear that bracelet every day and everywhere? The answer is that one person – the one person she can't stand to remember now. She raised her head upward and stared at the chandelier above her. Everything in there was at least a good fifteen years old, if not older.

(Gray's POV)

I strolled towards the school's old music room that had been shut for many years now, trying to take as much time as I could before facing the blond beauty. Yes, she truly was a beauty but I'm not going to admit that anytime soon. After all, Gray Fullbuster is one with the I'm-not-interested reputation. Also, she isn't my type… right?

I got to the dusty music room to be greeted by a melodious tune from Master Mavis' favourite piano; the tune had a tense ring to it… It had sadness. The tune picked up a high pitch – but, it stopped abruptly. Why? Why did it stop? The atmosphere in there was definitely tense; not the type I would prefer. The door creaked open slightly and sniffles could be heard from within. I peeked in and stared, wide-eyed; It was Lucy alright. I was I right that she would be here, after all, which other place in Fairy High could you find where you would be sure of solitude? But why was she crying? Could what I said have hurt her to such an extent? No, the story's much deeper than that…

(Normal POV)

He wanted to walk up to her right then and comfort her, but no… now was not the time. She needed some time to herself.

-Five minutes later-

Lucy wiped out her tears and picked up her sling bag. She had wasted a good forty-five minutes in the lonely music room. She had discovered this room while searching for the library and oh how pleased she is that she found this place. It was a place she knew no one would find her – a place she could release her pain and let her wounds open freely. It truly was worth the find.

She approached the exit of the music room and swung open the door. Something fell from the door – a note. Who would have left a note here? There wasn't one when she had come in… surely the person that left it had left it while she was still in. Had that person seen her? Then did that mean that that note was meant for her to read? She bent down and reached for the note. In black ink was written:

* * *

**Don't cry. Be strong and throw all your worries away because, when you look at your back, you will always find that there are people who care about you. People who worry about you. People who will be there for you at every step in your life. **

**Your mystery Pal ;)**

* * *

Lucy's chest got heavy with the urge to cry, she fell to her knees and soon after tears left her eyes and she held the note close to her chest and wailed not in sadness but in happiness. Somehow the words said in the note had captured her heart and she felt safe. The note had warmth in it which was enough to comfort her. She finally let out a smile for the first time in the forty five minutes she had spent there.

"Mystery pal huh?" She looked around to see if this 'mystery pal' was still around but all in vain. Whoever it was had already left and she was determined on finding out who it was.

"Oh no! I actually bunked class today!" Lucy face-palmed herself and squeezed the note into her sling bag before running off.

Lucy left and from behind the defected drink dispenser a certain raven haired boy emerged; Gray. 'Well, that went well I guess.' He thought.

-After school-

Lucy walked out of the class and began heading towards her locker when suddenly Natsu appeared in front of her. She immediately backed away at the sudden appearance and sighed in relief when she finally grasped who it was.

"Natsu… don't scare me like that!" She exclaimed, giving him a knock on his salmon-head.

"Ow… Lucy that hurt!"

"Anyway, what did you want?"

"Oh yeah that… I was wondering if you could help me out with history a bit. You know, the make-up test's in two days and I really need help. If I don't pass this one then I'll have to face Erza's wrath again!"

Lucy remembered Natu's condition after Erza had dealt with him on her first day… and she was sure she wasn't wishing to see it again any sooner.

"Yeah… sure thing. But since the syllabus is really long and you just have two days, we'll be working during lunch break, after school and during dinner. My place should be fine… Is that alright?"

Natsu just nodded happily and hugged Lucy,

"THANK YOU LUIGI!" Lucy blushed for a moment and then quickly backed away,

"It's LUCY!" she screamed in response.

* * *

**(A/N: ****That's all… I made this chapter as long as I could in exchange for the late-update. I promise to update the next one as soon as possible. Please review!****)**

* * *

**Next Time: ****The NaLu chapter! Will Lucy and Natsu's study sessions bring them closer? Find out in the next one! **

**Also, coming soon is the main chapter – the Halloween Prom chapter. Wait for it! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE. **

**Until tomorrow, **

**Ja'ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: The NaLu chapter!

**Disclaimer:** **It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

* * *

**(A/N:** **a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favourite. Also here are the results of the NaLu vs GrayLu- **

**After adding the reviews of all these days (a friend said I shouldn't add the PMs to make it fair.) the results are as follows….**

**GrayLu- 12 reviews**

**NaLu- 9 reviews**

**GRAYLU'S IN THE LEAD! (NaLu fans had better catch up or GrayLu's gonna win! Now we continue with the story, Make way for the NaLu chapter!****)**

* * *

**Last Time: **"Oh yeah that… I was wondering if you could help me out with history a bit. You know, the make-up test's in two days and I really need help. If I don't pass this one then I'll have to face Erza's wrath again!"

Lucy remembered Natsu's condition after Erza had dealt with him on her first day… and she was sure she wasn't wishing to see it again any sooner.

"Yeah… sure thing. But since the syllabus is really long and you just have two days, we'll be working during lunch break, after school and during dinner. My place should be fine… Is that alright?"

Natsu just nodded happily and hugged Lucy,

"THANK YOU LUIGI!" Lucy blushed for a moment and then quickly backed away,

"It's LUCY!" she screamed in response.

* * *

**Continue: **

-Going to Lucy's House-

The sun was shining bright unlike the time she had walked home with Gray… When she came to think of it, their personalities too were similar to the weather – Gray as cold as a thunderstorm and Natsu as warm as a sunny day… But then again, Gray wasn't just cold. There was more to him.

Natsu was staring at the fidgeting blond from the corner of his eye. She truly was pretty. Following his instincts he linked his hands with hers, making her jump from the sudden movement.

(Lucy POV)

I kept getting lost in my thoughts such that I didn't notice when Natsu suddenly held my hand! Wait… why did he do that? I tried my best to hide the blush that was forming on my cheeks and continued walking – What an awkward situation…

(Natsu POV)

I followed my instincts and grabbed hold of her hands, waiting for her to let go any minute – but she didn't. I smiled at the thought. She began walking a bit faster and I kept up with her speed when suddenly,

"Ow!" She shouted; I leaned down to look. She had her foot stuck and I was sure that it had been twisted already.

"Relax Lucy… I'll get your foot out now but this will hurt alright?" I began pulling her foot out and she flinched with every movement. Finally her foot was free but as I thought, it had been twisted.

"Lucy you can't walk with this foot. Let me help…" I said, using the opportunity to carry her bridal style. She smiled and mouthed a thanks, I smiled back in response. She kept directing me and I kept following her directions. Finally we were standing in front of her two-story home and boy was I amazed to see it. It definitely must've cost ten times my apartment… I walked towards the front door, expecting to find a butler in a black coat and white pants with hair neatly back-combed and a maid wearing a black dress and white apron but she tugged on my sleeves and said,

"We can't get through there…" She said, smiling sheepishly. I gave her my perplexed look. And she went further to explain how she didn't have her keys and how she never bothered to get one and also how we had to climb up to her window. Three hours ago I would've been excited but now, with her twisted foot, how was I supposed to climb up a rope! Lucy sighed,

"It's okay Natsu. It's probably impossible to climb with me… You can just go in yourself and then open the door from inside. I'll just wait here."

Hmm… This was like an opportunity so I decided to take it. I put her down and then showed her my back,

"Huh?" she asked.

"Common, we'll climb together. I can be your horsey" I laughed. She blushed and placed her arms around my neck and I carried her on my back. I reached out for the 'rope' and began to climb, right before left and soon after, we got to the window.

(Normal POV)

Natsu placed Lucy on her bed before taking a good look around and then sitting beside her. Lucy thought him history for a long two hours, joking and laughing in between.

The day passed and the next came. Lucy and Natsu had become really good friends. Seeing them together was never a surprise. Natsu and Lucy was commonly said together; whenever the question came up about where Lucy was or where Natsu was, the reply mostly came as, wherever Natsu is or wherever Lucy is.

During lunch they would joke around with each other.

"Lu-chan, did you get a date yet?" Levy asked.

"No… But if I don't I'll still come." Lucy replied.

"That's the spirit! Natsu does that every year." Levy said.

"Ok it's time for your history lesson Natsu. Let's go!"

"Ok…" Natsu said in a sad tone. Clearly he hated the studying aspect of everything.

-The library-

Lucy and Natsu studied History really hard; Natsu was doing pretty well under Lucy's supervision.

-Meanwhile-

Gray was walking down the hallway. He stopped when he saw the left turn that would take him to the music room. 'Hmm… Maybe I can bunk English today.' He thought and then made his way towards the old music room. Gray had discovered this room much long before Lucy had. It had been HIS bunking room. He swung the door open and went towards the piano-seat.

'A note?' He wondered. There was a note stuck to the piano; he opened it and read the contents:

**To my mystery pal,**

**Thanks for that day… I really appreciate it. But I really wanna know who you are! And trust me when I say I will surely find you! **

**Lucy! **

Gray simply laughed when he read it. It was really cute, he thought.

-Next Day-

"Natsu today's the test. I hope you're ready because I didn't work so hard teaching you for nothing!" Lucy said as she and Natsu walked towards History Class.

"Don't worry Lucy… I'm prepared!" Natsu replied while patting Lucy on her head.

-After History Class-

"Yes! I knew ALL the answers! I can't believe it!" Natsu jumped and hugged Lucy tightly, Lucy blushed and pushed him off her before ruffling his hair and saying,

"Good job"

"Say Lucy… How about we go someplace without books this time? Coffee?"

Lucy fidgeted with her long, blond locks and nodded her head, "I'll see you after school then. My next class is in ten minutes so bye!" She ran off blushing as she had never blushed before.

'Did he just ask me on a date? Does he perhaps like me? If he does then do I like him back? He IS cute and I feel comfortable around him… so why not right? Ugh! I don't know! We'll just see what happens after school. Nothing good comes from making presumptions.' She thought before she was caught off guard by Levy who was now waving her hand in front of Lucy's face.

"Lu-chan? You alright?" Levy asked with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah… Natsu just asked me to go for coffee with him…I think he just asked me on a date" Lucy replied still in a trance.

"WHAT?!" Levy exclaimed, "Are you sure?"

"No…but it sure sounded like that." She replied, "Um, Levy…I don't feel up to going to class so you carry on. I'll just bunk this one."

Levy stared at her in disbelief. Lucy was bunking class? Of course Lucy had done that once before but Levy was unaware of that.

So Lucy spent the next forty five minutes in that same music room but this time there was no note. She felt somewhat disappointed but she was elated when she noticed that the note she had written was no longer there. That meant that there was some hope that her mystery pal had read it.

-Coffee with Natsu-

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat while Natsu awkwardly mixed his cappuccino.

"Lucy…" Natsu finally said as he reached for her hand on the table, she blushed.

"Um… I've been willing to ask you for a long time – Will you go to prom with me?" He finally said.

She smiled in delight and nodded. He smiled back and then said, "That's not all… Actually Lucy, I think you're really pretty and I like spending time with you… We've become really good friends but I was wondering if we could be more than that." Lucy blushed even more than before if that was even possible, "Basically what I'm trying to ask is, will you…be my girlfriend?"

Lucy remained silent, getting lost in her thoughts. 'Is this really alright? Should I say yes?"

"I promise that whenever you look at your back, I'll always be there… worrying about you, caring for you and I'll always be with you at every step of your life. So please say yes…" He urged her, pressing her hand harder. The words he had said shocked Lucy to such an extent that she was unable to move! 'Those words… They're… They're the same as in the note! My mystery pal… wait so does that mean Natsu… Natsu is my mystery pal?'

A tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded with a meek smile, "Yes". There was no one more perfect for her than that special person who had written that note to her and here she was with him! Of course she had to say yes!

'Finally I found you… my mystery pal.'

-Next Day, Cafeteria-

The cafeteria was as noisy as always… Today the gang's table was more crowded than it usual was. Today Jellal, Ultear and Gajeel were there too. All of them were chatting casually but somewhere there was a very tense atmosphere and that was between Gray and Ultear.

A while later, Lucy and Natsu came laughing, hand in hand. Everyone on the table turned to look at them. Some cheering, some shocked, some acting as if everything was fine and one that is Gray didn't even notice. He was too absorbed in staring at Ultear. 'Ur… They MUST be related' He thought.

"When did THAT happen?!" Erza and Jellal asked at the same time.

"Omigosh so it really did happen Lu-chan!" Levy squealed.

Lucy noticed Gray staring at Ultear and for some reason, it bothered her. 'Who is she?' And suddenly Gray stood up from his chair, emitting a very loud noise that made everyone turn to look at him.

"Follow me" He said sternly while facing only Ultear.

"There's nothing I wish to explain Gray FULLBUSTER." She replied as sternly as she could.

He went over to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from everyone. Jellal looked worried and quickly got up to go after them but Erza pulled him back, "Let them be Jellal. I trust Gray; there must be something to it. Let's not interfere." She said. Jellal nodded and sat down. Now the entire cafeteria was in whispers. And within all this gossiping, Lucy kept quiet, feeling uncomfortable about the situation.

'Why did he pull her away like that? What is it that he wants her to explain and she is refusing? How do they know each other? Does all this even matter to me! Why am I thinking all this?!' were Lucy's thoughts.

-Meanwhile-

Gray pulled her all the way to the nearest, empty classroom, before letting go of her arm, "Who are you?"

Ultear just smiled and said, "So you finally noticed huh Gray? Yes I am related to Ur. I am her daughter. Her REAL daughter, Ultear Milkovich!"

"But how? You were,"

"Supposed to be dead right? Yes I was supposed to have died during that fire in Grimoire Primary School but I survived. After days of looking for my mother, I finally found her but what I saw… My mother with two OTHER children, happy and laughing instead of mourning MY loss! She abandoned me for YOU and that Lyon! So I decided to abandon her too! And I got adopted by Master Purehito and there I met Meredy and since after Master Purehito's death, Meredy and I have been living together – she's my only family now."

Gray's eyes softened, "she never did abandon you. She cried for you every single day and thought of you every single moment. If she were still alive, she would have been overjoyed to see you…but I guess fate wouldn't allow her such – "

"S-she's d-dead?" Ultear asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes… She died in a car accident seven years ago. Since then, Lyon and I parted ways and I've been staying alone. At first I was under the care of Master Makarov here at the Fairy High's hostel but I moved out a year back. At that time, only Erza, Natsu and Cana were my family. They were after all, just like me."

Ultear finally let out a cry and hugged Gray tightly; he hugged her back. He had found his step-sister and she was alive. For the first time since Ur's tragedy, Gray let a tear slip and a smile graced his lips.

Passing from there, was Lucy. She saw Ultear and Gray hugging and it made her chest hurt. Why was she getting affected? She had Natsu… why was she thinking about Gray? She walked off while convincing herself that she didn't need to think about anyone else.

-Dinner Date-

Natsu and Lucy had come to a burger joint for their very first date. It was an odd choice of place but it suited them just fine.

"I'll do the ordering Lucy… What you wanna eat?"

"Anything that's vegetarian and edible" Lucy replied with a giggle

A while later Natsu returned with their food trays and slid them on the table.

"Lucy, you've never met Happy right?" Natsu asked while grabbing a few fries.

"No… Who's that?"

"My cat! Well you know, since I was a kid I never got to know what parents were until Igneel took me in… But after a year or so, he – well, he died. And then I came to Fairy High and stayed in the hostel with Gray, Erza, Cana, Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna. But last year we all moved out into our own apartments and since then I've been staying with Happy. Happy is my only family… When we were kids, Lisanna and I were very close. We had even decided that when we would grow up we would get married! But as we grew up, it didn't really work for us…"

Lucy placed her hand on Natsu's, "I don't want to know all this…"

"I know but you must…You know now since you're my girlfriend… I want you to know more about me and I want you to share more with me."

Lucy nodded in understanding, "I stay alone and I've never had a boyfriend before."

"Say Lucy… What happened to your parents?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked up at him and quickly looked away and bit her lip, trying her best to stop the tears that were forming on her lids. Natsu noticed this and realised that he had touched the wrong topic.

"Natsu… I understand that you want to know more about me but, I'm not ready to share this with anyone just yet… I need some more time" She answered, holding back her tears.

"It's okay Lucy. I understand. I'm not pushing you or anything. Whenever you can trust me, you'll have all ears" Lucy felt like she had hurt him. But she really wasn't ready and she felt like she need more time in this relationship before she is feels safe enough to let it all out.

"Natsu I'm – "

"Really… It's ok. Common I want to show you something and there's no time better to see it than now." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the burger joint.

Natsu had dragged her someplace she was sure was miles away from home; it was full of plants and trees, much like a forest. Natsu pushed away some plants and revealed the most exotic and breath-taking sight she had ever seen.

There was a lake surrounded by grass and trees, all lit up in the embrace of the moonlight. Two flamingos swum in the lake together and it was truly like a scene someone had pulled right out of the television screen!

Lucy gasped in awe before jumping on Natsu and wrapping him in her embrace, "Natsu… This is…BEAUTIFUL!" He laughed.

'Natsu's really sweet… And I like him. No, I love him. Especially after I know he's the one that wrote that note… He's right. I should share with him all there is to know. Because I know he'll always be there for me. He IS my mystery pal after all!' Lucy thought and made up her mind to tell Natsu everything tomorrow, at the Halloween prom.

-Meanwhile-

Gray stared once again at the note he had found in the music room. Then he went back to the time at her house and the time on his bike. There was something about her that attracted him to her. Then he remembered the time he had seen her in the music room crying… Why was she so sad? He kept wondering. He then decided that he would keep his promise and be there for her whenever she needed him. He IS his mystery pal after all…

* * *

**(A/N: ****I'm really sorry… I know I didn't write this chapter very well. I promise the next one will be much better! And for all those who asked, this story is a love triangle and you all already know between who. Loke isn't involved in this story because I don't think anything can actually happen between Loke and Lucy and also, Loke likes Aries. I know this chapter would be disappointing for GrayLu fans because Gray is Lucy's mystery pal but she thinks it's Natsu. The next chapter is the main and most important chapter. The Halloween Prom! Finally…Here's a little special on who will be accompanying who at prom!****)**

Natsu and Lucy

Gray and Cana

Jellal and Erza

Gajeel and Levy

Alzack and Bisca

Elfman and Evergreen

Romeo and Wendy

Freed and Mirajane (LOL)

Loke and Lisanna (relax, just as friends)

Juvia and weapons (to kill Cana and get her Gray… I don't think that's gonna happen cause the council has specially made this prom Juvia-proof haha) Don't worry Juvia fans, Juvia'll get Lyon soon.

ETC.

**Next Chapter: ****Halloween Prom! The most important chapter!**

**Until next time, **

**Ja'ne!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Halloween Prom!

**Disclaimer: ****It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N****: a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favourite. Also here are the results of the NaLu vs GrayLu- **

**After adding the reviews of all these days (a friend said I shouldn't add the PMs to make it fair.) the results are as follows….**

**GrayLu- 14 reviews**

**NaLu- 12 reviews**

**GRAYLU'S IN THE LEAD! (NaLu fans had better catch up or GrayLu's gonna win! Now we continue with the story, Make way for the Halloween Prom Chapter!****)**

**Last Time: **'Natsu's really sweet… And I like him. No, I love him. Especially after I know he's the one that wrote that note… He's right. I should share with him all there is to know. Because I know he'll always be there for me. He IS my mystery pal after all!' Lucy thought and made up her mind to tell Natsu everything tomorrow, at the Halloween prom.

-Meanwhile-

Gray stared once again at the note he had found in the music room. Then he went back to the time at her house and the time on his bike. There was something about her that attracted him to her. Then he remembered the time he had seen her in the music room crying… Why was she so sad? He kept wondering. He then decided that he would keep his promise and be there for her whenever she needed him. He IS her mystery pal after all…

**Continue: **

-Lucy's House-

"Yosh! This should do fine" Lucy said to herself while she examined herself in the vanity in her room; she was all dressed for the Halloween prom in her black, figure-hugging, tube dress. The dress code was black and of course the masks that cover half your face and the hooded cloaks that cover your hair. She wanted to look her best since it was her first prom at fairy high and her first prom with Natsu.

The door bell sounded and her date had arrived… She quickly added touch up to her makeup and jumped down the pole that took her to the ground floor. She opened her entrance door to reveal a salmon-head, wearing a black suit. "Looking great Lucy…" Natsu said with a smile which Lucy returned along with a compliment. He took her hand and led her to a black bike with flames decorating it and giving it a cool effect. "Borrowed Gray's spare." Natsu explained. Of course only Gray in their gang had bikes. Lucy felt nostalgic as she put on the helmet and they rode off. As they rode, Lucy began noting down differences in her ride with Gray and her ride with Natsu:

Gray rode at lightning speed while Natsu rode with speed limitation.

Gray had put the helmet on for her while Natsu just handed it over to her.

She had held Gray really tight almost as though she were hugging him! Whereas with Natsu she just sat with her hands clinging on the metallic part behind her.

Why was she thinking all these things. Why was GRAY in her thoughts? It just didn't seem right. Here she was with her mystery pal who she had considered her soul mate when she read that note and he was even her boyfriend now but what was this little suspicion she had clinging onto her thoughts? She was sure she loved Natsu – she was sure she loved her mystery pal.

'Maybe I should just give it a rest now. Natsu is my mystery pal, the one I love and he is my boyfriend too. No other guy is allowed in my head!' She told herself. Today was the day she would finally share her past, her feelings, her thoughts with someone. And that someone is not just anyone, it is the one who promised to remain by her side at all costs, the one who had seen her weak side and gave her support, it was her mystery pal, her boyfriend – Natsu.

After a short period, they arrived in front of the grand hotel that she and Gray had visited earlier to make the reservation. A few moments after us, Gray and Cana made a very stylish entry on another of Gray's bikes that had blue ice like designs. He twisted the bike at the entrance like a superhero in an action/romance film! Cana looked stunning in her long, strappy, black gown with her hair pinned up and a few strands hanging down. Gray looked very dashing too wearing black pants, black shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned and a black jacket to complete the look.

"Oi Gray! Thanks for the bike!" Natsu waved to Gray. Gray returned the wave and got off, after which he held his hand for Cana to get off. He really was quite a gentleman. Seconds after, the most shocking entrance was that of Erza and Jellal! My, what an entry they made with the sparkling, Cinderella-style horse-carriage! Jellal got off first and then helped Erza out. She indeed did look like a Cinderella that just came out of a children's fairy tale, in her black ball gown. It was quite the ball gown with a net-corset style top and a frilly, wide skirt bottom. She wore lace gloves that didn't cover her fingers and her hair was tied in a bun in a similar way to Cana's with a black lace hairband to complete the look.

Then came Loke and Lisanna's groovy, celebrity-style entry in Loke's rented Limo. Loke was quite the money-man! He got out of his Limo in his trademark black suit and gelled orange hair – and how can we forget those dreamy glasses that covered his dreamy eyes? Then from the limo, out came Lisanna. She was comparable to a fairy queen in her pixie-style, short black corset-dress and black net stockings.

"Lisanna, looking good!" Lucy said and Lisanna just blushed.

"Leave it to Loke to get the most expensive ride…" Gray commented

"Yeah but I think Jellal's was super romantic!" Mirajane said and everyone turned around to get the biggest shock of their life – Mirajane had decided to play demon queen!

"Mi-ra-j-ane?" Lucy asked while shaking in fear.

"O-oi…It's NOT a fancy dress party you know…" Gray said.

"Awesomeee!" was Natsu's reaction. And out from the convertible car came Mirajane's date, Laxus, looking equally fearsome. Mirajane was dressed in a battle-type black armour-style gown and her hair – that was the scariest. To top it up, she had on some black lipstick and a thunderbolt type of line across her face. Laxus on the other hand was dressed in a black cape and his face was already scary enough…

"Laxus? Who knew he'd ask Mirajane!" Levy squealed as she got out of Gajeel's fancy care. She looked as sweet and simple as ever in her usual long sleeved mini dress but this one was black and she wore a simple black hairband to give her the usual shaggy hair look.

"Looks like everyone's here at almost the same time –" Evergreen said while she got out of her horse carriage dressed absolutely like a princess. "How's that Erza?" She said with a competitiveness. Erza just smiled and pointed to her own carriage that was definitely ten times more fantasy like. Evergreen harrumphed and pulled Elfman up the stairs, past everyone and all everyone else could do was to sigh.

"Ok so we all gonna stand here or go in at all? Common Cana," Gray said, carrying her bridal style up the stairs.

"Awww…! Leave it to Gray to make everyone else jealous!" Erza sighed. Yes, that was Gray's style. To do everything differently. Lucy just stared as Gray took Cana up the stairs with envy evident in her gaze. And then they all went in one by one after collecting and putting on their masks and capes.

"We shouldn't even bother dressing up! Everyone looks exactly the same!"

"That's the whole point in this Lucy…" Erza replied.

And so, they all walked in.

"Gray I'm off to the bar! Have a nice time" Cana said before winking and disappearing into the crowd. Gray shrugged and then he too, disappeared into the crowd.

"Natsu, stay close… If I lose sight of you, it'll be really difficult –" Lucy began but turned to find that her boyfriend was no longer around. "Natsu!"

And he was lost in the crowd too. "Ok… Nothing to panic about. I'll just get some punch and stay cool." Lucy convinced herself. It didn't help that everywhere she went she was seeing practically the same person!

Soon after, the slow dancing session began. And all the couples were on the dance floor. Well, those who didn't leave eachother's side that is. Other's just picked random partners but I guess that was the beauty of it all.

Lucy sighed and walked around in hope of finding someone that she would be sure is Natsu; then she came across someone at the buffet table, "That HAS to be him!"

She went over to him and pulled him, "Hey!" he protested.

"Yes…yes. I'm sure we'll find time to eat LATER!" she scolded, "for now, let's dance."

He just sighed, "do you even know who I am? Or are you just going to dance with some random person?"

"What random person! When this is over I'm gonna make your life MISERABLE! I can recognise you anywhere and yet you can't recognise me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Um, recognise who?"

"Stop being silly… And by the way, I already know it was you."

"What exactly was me?"

"I know you're the one that wrote that note that day in the music room. I know you are my mystery pal. Aren't you?"

"Lucy…?"

"Duh! So you are right?"

He just nodded and noticed the smile that formed on her lips. Then she placed her arms around his neck, "Hello? What're you waiting for?" She asked before pulling his hands and placing them around her waist.

He remained silent throughout and slowly she placed her head on his shoulder and said, "the moment I read that, I knew you were special…" Then raising her head slowly she approached him and their faces got closer and closer, till their lips met.

'I knew it… Natsu really is the one for me.' She thought. It all felt so right and so perfect.

Then they went outside the ballroom and to the waterside. There he sat on the thick stone railing and she sat there with him in between his legs; head leaning on his muscular chest.

"After yesterday, I decided I would share with you what I never shared with anyone else because – because I love you. And you're more than just my mystery pal now. You're my mystery lover…" She said, "I know you'll never leave my side because… You promised! That time in the note and that time when you confessed to me"

"Wait, when – " he began but stopped him.

"Even to you, it took me a while to make myself ready. Don't stop me now." She said softly.

"I want to tell you… the story of my past…"

-Lucy's past- (_flashback_)

My birth was considered as a mistake in the eyes of everyone else around me. My father was rich and we lived in this big mansion which many people consider very grand. But behind all that luxury, no one ever noticed me, my sadness… my tears. My father always neglected me and never left a chance to tell me how worthless I was and how much better it would have been if I were never born. He thought me to be a bad luck charm because when I was born was when the family hardships began. My mother, Layla Heartfilia, was the only one who ever thought me to be precious and considered me her own. She loved me, took care of me and gave me as much attention as she could.

But on my fifth birthday, that august night, she – she left me… forever. I was treated even worse after that. After that everyone thought me to be bad luck. My father kept me locked up in the cellar all day saying he couldn't let anyone else follow my mother's fate. The only time that that cellar was opened was when I was to go to school, but that was no better. I went to a prestigious school as a child… But there too, no one accepted me. They all hated me and looked down upon me. One person, my first crush, a raven-haired boy, he used to sit in front of me and I used to stare at him all day. One day was getting bullied again and he came to rescue me. He told me I was his friend now and I had never been happier. But then, one day, the same day my mother left, the same day of my birth, this same person bullied me. He said I wasn't worth his friendship. He said I was a nobody who deserved to remain one. I never knew the reason why his friendship turned upside down. I suffered each day in that school.

And even more, at home. I stopped getting decent meals. There were days I had starved… But there was Nana, one of the maids working for my father. She used to sneak in things for me in the cellar and she cared for me to the best of her abilities. But soon she caught a terrible disease and she too took off. When I became fourteen, I ran away from home and came here to Magnolia. Since then, I stayed under the care of my aunt, the one who my house truly belongs to. '

-_(end of flashback)- _**(a/n: I wonder if this was good enough… Review and tell me ****) **

Tears slipped from her eyes as she spoke. "That day when you saw me in that old music room… It was my birthday… The day all my worst memories are connected to."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, "I promised right? So I WILL always be at your side, because I love you too Lucy."

I know, Natsu… That day what Gray had said had hurt me because… it just felt like being rejected once again. And well, Gray… you know…. He's very similar to that boy…the one I had a crush on… so it just brought back memories… silly huh?" She said.

Suddenly he got up and began to walk away. "Natsu?" she asked, and ran after him but was stopped by someone else. That 'someone else' removed his hood and what he revealed gave Lucy the shock of her life. "Natsu!"

"Lucy I've been looking all over for you! The party's almost over... I'm sorry. I know it was my fault we got separated. I promise I'll make up for this alright?"

"Wait… If you spent all this time looking for me then who – who was that who…"

"Who was who Lucy?""

"Um…Natsu? Do you know anything about a note, a music room – um, a mystery pal?"

"Lucy what're you talking about? You okay?"

'Natsu wasn't the one? But I was so sure… Wait! Then that means that that person! The one I just danced with! He – He was the one!'

"I have to find him! I want to know who he is!" She exclaimed.

"Lucy calm down! Who're you talking about?" Natsu asked, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Let's leave all the talk for later… Wanna dance?"

She bit her lip and then gave in. He put on his mask and they disappeared into the dancing crowd, hand in hand.

'He…he was the one. It felt so right with him… The dance, the kiss… everything. But, Natsu… He's my – He's my boyfriend. I can't neglect him! But who was he? My mystery lover…' Lucy thought, as she and Natsu glided on the dance floor.

She didn't even realise when she and Natsu had gotten so close and when their lips met. Her eyes widened but she gave in and kissed him back. But it didn't feel the same… The first kiss she had ever shared with anyone… It was special and she felt special… Who was he?

"Natsu… I'm kind of tired. Do you think we can go home now?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah sure. Gray and Cana just left a few moments ago too. Gray was acting weird…" Natsu replied.

"Oh… why, what happened?" Lucy asked

"Must've been Juvia. Poor guy ahahah"

Yes, he had seen Juvia at the bar, trying to do something to Cana. So he just made a run.

"Ahem Ahem…" Master Makarov began on the mike. "Listen up people! We decided to give awards for flashiest entrance and flashiest outfit. So let's get on with it." He pointed his hand to the projector that showed how the various people entered.

"The 1st prize for flashiest entrance goes to Erza and Jellal! Second to Loke and Lisanna! Third to Gray and Cana!"

"Hey! How come Erza's there and I'm not! Even we came in a carriage!" Evergreen complained.

"Well… first come, first served! We can't give the award to the same type of entrance. And their's was flashier. Next, the flashiest outfit goes to Mirajane and Laxus, what a surprise they gave! Second to Evergreen and Elfman for the pretty princess style get up! Third to Levy and Gajeel for keeping it simple!"

The party ended after that and everyone went their own way home. Natsu dropped Lucy home and took the bike off to Gray's.

-Gray's house-

"Oi Gray!" Natsu shouted from outside.

Gray got up from his couch lazily and went to open the door for the salmon-head that was waiting outside. He really didn't feel like seeing HIM of all people NOW of all times.

"What's all the noise about Natsu?"

"I'm returning your bike that's all… Why'd you run off? We could've handled Juvia. Cana must've been mad."

"If she could have been mad maybe she would. I think she had a good time with all those free drinks and she met someone from Blue Pegasus too… Some dude called Hibiki. I think they got along well."

"Oh so you weren't with her?"

"No… I don't spend the whole day drinking."

"But wasn't she your date?"

Gray face-palmed, "I just needed to take someone so I did. I'm not dating anyone so I took her as friends. She wanted to go anyway."

"Oh ok… but then where were you?"

"I was just blending in…"

"Ooh dancing huh?"

"Yeah… Ok now Natsu I'm really tired so I'm going in now. See you on Monday."

With that, Gray went back in and Natsu walked back home.

Gray didn't sleep the entire night, thinking of only the same thing…

_(Flashback) _

After separating with Cana, I had gone over to the buffet table to grab some finger food when some girl came walking towards me.

She went over to me and pulled me, "Hey!" I protested.

"Yes…yes. I'm sure we'll find time to eat LATER!" she scolded, "for now, let's dance."

I just sighed, "do you even know who I am? Or are you just going to dance with some random person?" Cleary the seventy five percent of the people on the dance floor didn't even know each other! But I wasn't going to be one of the seventy five.

"What random person! When this is over I'm gonna make your life MISERABLE! I can recognise you anywhere and yet you can't recognise me!" She exclaimed. I just stared blankly in wonder of what on this earth this girl before me was voicing.

"Um, recognise who?" I asked.

"Stop being silly… And by the way, I already know it was you." What did she mean by it was me?

"What exactly was me?" I asked.

"I know you're the one that wrote that note that day in the music room. I know you are my mystery pal. Aren't you?" My eyes widened at her reply and recognised her immediately,

"Lucy…?"

"Duh! So I was right! You ARE my mystery pal huh?"

I just nodded and noticed the smile that formed on her lips. But how had she known it was me? Then she placed her arms around my neck, "Hello? What're you waiting for?" She asked before pulling my hands and placing them around her waist. It was all beyond my understanding and I just remained dumbstruck at all that was happening.

She placed her head on my shoulder and said, "the moment I read that note, I knew you were special…" I was even more shocked when she said that. Then I thought, 'yes, this is the way it is meant to be…'. Then raising her head slowly she approached me and our faces got closer and closer, till our lips met. It all happened so fast but I had accepted it in my mind, that moment, I fell in love with Lucy.

Then we went outside the ballroom and to the waterside. There I sat on the thick stone railing and she sat there with me in between my legs; her head leaning on my chest.

"After yesterday, I decided I would share with you what I never shared with anyone else because – because I love you. And you're more than just my mystery pal now. You're my mystery lover…" She said. My heart leapt at her confession and I felt like it was all meant to be, until, "I know you'll never leave my side because… You promised! That time in the note and that time when you confessed to me" When had I confessed? What was she talking about?

"Wait, when – " I began but she stopped me.

"Even to you, it took me a while to make myself ready. Don't stop me now." She said softly. She looked like she had a very load, waiting to be put down. So instead of interrupting her with my confusion, I let her continue.

"I want to tell you… the story of my past…" Finally I was about to know which sadness had built up within her and the reason why she had cried that day…

She told me her extremely horrible past and I felt myself soften… If I wasn't myself, I might've even shed a tear or two but well… I AM me, right?

Tears slipped from her eyes as she spoke. "That day when you saw me in that old music room… It was my birthday… The day all my worst memories are connected to." I really hated to hear what all she had been put through and so I wrapped my arms around her tighter and comforted her, "I promised right? So I WILL always be at your side, because I love you too Lucy."

"I know, Natsu…" She began but when she said those words, it was like a thousand boulders had been dropped upon my shoulders. She thought I was Natsu? She thought Natsu was the one who had left that note? She thought Natsu was her mystery pal? "That day what Gray had said had hurt me because… it just felt like being rejected once again." When she mentioned my name my ears perked up and I listened carefully. I felt terrible that I had hurt her that time… "And well, Gray… you know…. He's very similar to that boy…the one I had a crush on… so it just brought back memories… silly huh?" She said. So I was like a copy of the one she had liked as a kid and been rejected by? Realisation hit me like a stroke of lightening. This wasn't me… And Lucy wasn't mine. She belonged to Natsu. I decided that I would stay away from her. She had said she loved the one who wrote that note but even if that person was me, it didn't matter because she thought it was someone else. With that thought, I left her there sitting and took off. First to the bar to get Cana, and then home.

_(end of flashback)_

Since when did Gray Fullbuster think of girls? Never. And he won't even now. But he knew that even if he didn't accept it or didn't want it, he had fallen in love with Lucy that night. But how did it happen? The first time they met, he found her to be a clumsy fan girl. When had that changed?

Then he thought back to the time under the rain… Yes, that was when they had become friends. But either way, he didn't care about her anymore. The love he had thought he had for her that prom night was nothing more than a whim and he would keep convincing himself so until it doesn't turn into a fact. Lucy belonged to Natsu, his friend and he wasn't interested in any relationships and that was how it has always been and will be from now on. With that, he let himself fall into nature's spell of unconsciousness – a good night's sleep.

**(A/N: ****So here it is! The longest chapter I've written so far. It had to be long because it was after all the main part of the entire story. Following the votes, GrayLu is still in the lead. My apologies to all NaLu fans; but you'll still have a chance so please vote and also review on how this chapter was! Love you all!**)

**Next Chapter: **Well I haven't quite planned it yet… all depends on your votes now!

**Until Next time, **

**Ja'ne!**


	7. Chapter 7: Post Haloween prom

**Disclaimer:**** It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N: ****a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favourite. GRAYLU'S IN THE LEAD! (NaLu fans had better catch up or GrayLu's gonna win! At first I thought NaLu would win because all morning I was receiving votes for NaLu but then all of a sudden in the afternoon, the GrayLu fans decided to revolt Haha. And it was amazing how some of the reviewers I was sure were supporting NaLu are now supporting GrayLu… It's nice to know that. Please note, after the Halloween prom, your votes will not affect the flow of the story. Your votes will be used for the ending of the story. So now we continue the story. This chapter isn't planned so I'm just gonna write whatever comes to my mind.****)**

**Last Time: **Since when did Gray Fullbuster think of girls? Never. And he won't even now. But he knew that even if he didn't accept it or didn't want it, he had fallen in love with Lucy that night. But how did it happen? The first time they met, he found her to be a clumsy fan girl. When had that changed?

Then he thought back to the time under the rain… Yes, that was when they had become friends. But either way, he didn't care about her anymore. The love he had thought he had for her that prom night was nothing more than a whim and he would keep convincing himself so until it doesn't turn into a fact. Lucy belonged to Natsu, his friend and he wasn't interested in any relationships and that was how it has always been and will be from now on. With that, he let himself fall into nature's spell of unconsciousness – a good night's sleep.

**Here's what all you'll find in this chapter: ****A meeting at the old music room and a movie date with Natsu. Also as a bonus, a few tales of the childhood of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Cana and Lisanna and a part of chapter 8 will be introduced. Hope you enjoy!**

**Continue:**

-Lucy POV, after Natsu dropped her home-

One of the only people who I felt like I belong to… When mama was alive, I used to feel like I was hers. Before Nana died, I felt safe with her. And tonight, with my mystery pal, I felt like I belonged with him… There's no mistaking it. If I were to be with anyone in this world, it had to be him; destiny had brought us together so many times, yet in a way, kept us miles apart. That feeling of warmth and acceptance, I have got from very few people in my life and this warmth, I get from HIM. Who is he? There's only one way to find out…

-Monday-

Natsu had swung by Lucy's house and picked her up for school, which according to Lucy was an unpleasant visit because she was entirely unprepared for it. She had forgotten they were dating until Natsu had said, in his rarely used, concern voice, "Lucy you've been really lost all these days… You pay no attention to me, anything or anybody and mostly you murmur things like 'who is he' or 'It has to be him'. And I noticed it's been ever since after the Halloween prom; before that everything was perfect. You were very cheerful and positive towards our relationship. But lately… It feels like you don't really want to continue with this and like all this is a charade. Tell me Lucy, do you love me like I love you?"

That question… It was like the one question she didn't want to answer, nor had an answer to it. All that confusion was much evident in her expression and her inability to reply.

"Natsu… I-I love…" she tried; "I don't" she gave in. And looking at Natsu's fallen smile, she comforted, "You are my closest friend and I'm sure that someday I will fall in love with you but for now, I just need time. I need more time in this relationship… Natsu, we've been moving really fast with everything and I'm just a bit uncomfortable with it that's all. I AM positive with this all but just take it slow. We just began dating four days ago and have had what? Three dates? And immediately we share a kiss? Don't you think it's much too fast?"

Natsu shook his head in understanding… He remembered at the prom, his first kiss. His most special one with his most special person. But was HE her first? He wondered.

"It's okay Lucy. I understand. From now on we'll take it slow… Anyway, you up for movie this Friday?" He asked, his trademark, teeth-showing, sunny smile. Lucy felt relief wash all over her when she saw it. But did she do the right thing? Wouldn't it be better if she had confessed to him all that had happened? That he wasn't who she thought he was and she thought of him as nothing more than a friend? Could she have told him that while she was supposed to be dancing with him at prom, she was busy dancing with someone else? And that that someone else is the one she wants more than anything else in the world? The answer was simple – no. Reasons were pretty simple too.

First, there were no absolute proofs of Natsu being her mystery pal; second, he was a very precious friend that she couldn't afford to lose; third, he loved her very much and she felt a tinge of happiness whenever she was around him. She had decided that Natsu was her boyfriend now and so she would put in much effort into maintaining their relationship. But the thought that lingered within her mind; what if I ever found out who he was? Would I leave Natsu for him then? Wont that prove to be worse than breaking Natsu's heart now?

-Old music room- (Normal POV)

Gray had decided that history was one class he couldn't afford to attend for the next one and a half weeks until he had recovered from the misunderstanding at prom. He had of course gone to his usual music room where he bunked many classes but the thought that Lucy might come there, lingered in the depths of his mind. He had wavered the thought saying that she would never bunk since she was quite the 'goody-two-shoes'.

He sat there on the usual piano seat and began to play Lucy's tune. The melody had a soothing essence to it that could calm the mind and he liked it quite a lot. He would have liked her to continue it but it seemed as if there was a very old connection between this tune and Lucy's pain. The door creaked open, "Great! It's empty" said a voice of the person that Gray recognised as Lucy before hiding behind the piano or at least trying to.

"Um, who's there?" Lucy asked in excitement. She was hoping she would finally know the person her heart had been lost to. Gray got up slowly, scratching the back of his neck in a bored manner.

Lucy's thoughts ran wild when she caught a glance of the raven-head.

'It was Gray? Could it be?'

"Um, Gray… Do you perhaps know anything about a note or like a mystery pal or something?" She asked.

Gray's stomach took a summersault and his eyes widened. Then, maintaining his composure, he answered in the smartest way he could think of, "What're you talking about?"

'Why would she ask me this? Doesn't she believe it was Natsu?' He wondered.

Lucy sighed and then fell to her knees on the ground and sat there hugging her knees tightly. Gray softened as usual when he saw her reaction and knew something was off about her mood today and something was surely bothering her. He decided that it was okay to be her friend as long as he left it at that and with that settled, he walked over to her and slid down beside her.

"You know if you keep something inside you it'll only bother you more… Let it all out, I'm listening. Normally this would be your boyfriend's job or your best friend's but I think I'll pass through with it just fine since it seems that the others aren't option" Gray said, adding a tone of playfulness in the ending. Lucy smiled at him… He truly was a great friend and she felt like sharing things with him. Around him, she felt like he was someone she could trust.

"Gray… We never really got off to a good start; but although I would never have admitted this before, I'll say it now… You are one of the only people I feel like trusting. But you know you're quite a tsundere."

Gray smirked, "so that means you're gonna tell me?"

She nodded slowly and leaned on his shoulder before explaining her full story of her past without knowing that Gray had heard it all before… Then she went on to the part of her mystery pal,

"That day… I couldn't hold it in. First of all it was that same day and then that comment you made…"

"You take things too seriously. That comment didn't mean anything and whether I like it or not, I do consider you as a friend and I will always accept you and protect you."

Lucy's eyes watered at his words and she leant forward and gave him a peck on his forehead, a reaction he didn't expect at all, "that means you are special" she explained smiling widely. It was true… That was Lucy's signature peck that only few people had received; her mother, her nana, her first crush, Natsu and now Gray.

Gray couldn't help the crimson tinge that was colouring his cheeks. And Lucy continued the story that he already knew, "That time was the first time I had ever come here and the first time I had ever bunked class…I had cried that day and someone… someone was here too, who had seen me. He left me a note and those words, they touched my heart. I wanted to know who he was really badly; all I knew was that he called himself my mystery pal."

Gray listened intently. He felt like someone who was eavesdropping on a conversation that was all about him. It felt weird hearing himself being spoken about in the third person and even commenting on himself. It was like getting an opportunity to know what someone else thinks of you.

"Then came Natsu…I was training him for history and we became really close friends. Then one day he suddenly said that he loved me…"

'Yes… she thinks it was Natsu…' Gray thought.

"Normally I would've rejected him then… but then he said those words. Exactly the way they were in the note and I felt like I had finally found my Mystery pal. I had felt like my mystery pal was my soul-mate and knowing it was Natsu made me believe he was the one for me…" She explained.

'Soul mate huh?'

"It was all good until prom night…"

'what could have gone wrong then… she DID think I was Natsu…'

"The dance… the kiss… and everything. It was all so perfect and I had never felt so strongly for anyone ever before."

Gray's heart leapt at her comment…

"But then…"

He listened carefully to this part

"He suddenly walked off… I tried to follow him and ask why he suddenly left but as you know that night everyone was dressed the same and he had disappeared into the crowd. Then out of the blue, Natsu appeared in front of me and he was like, 'where have you been, I've been looking all over for you'"

Gray now understood what was going on… She had found out that it wasn't Natsu.

"It wasn't him…" she said and now she was truly crying. She tugged onto Gray's sleeve as she spoke,

"It wasn't Natsu who wrote all that… It wasn't Natsu who saw my weak side and promised to protect me… It wasn't Natsu with whom I shared my past… It wasn't Natsu who I danced with that night neither was he my first kiss. Most importantly, he isn't the one I love, the one I want most in the world. I want to find him! I want to know who he his!" She said, crying out the last part while burying her head into his shoulders. He patted her back slowly to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that she had already found who she was looking for but there were reasons why he wouldn't do that.

First was that Natsu would feel extremely hurt and second was that he just wasn't prepared for a relationship and didn't want to jump into one. He knew that if she knew it was him, he would have to reject her and she would be extremely hurt as well.

Lucy continued with her somewhat depressing story, "But then what about Natsu? I can't bring myself to hurt him…"

"You know…in my opinion you should just go with Natsu. This mystery lover or whatever, you don't know who he is, how he is, and most importantly, you have no idea on how he feels about you. What if he doesn't feel the same way about you?" Gray convinced.

"Gray… You're Natsu's friend so it's quite obvious for you to support him –"

"Forget I am Natsu's friend… what if this mystery lover doesn't love you?"

"But he does! I know he does! He told me himself! He told me that night at the prom! And if he doesn't also it doesn't matter because I do. And just being able to know who he is will be enough for me. Don't you understand Gray? I'm desperate!"

"What if he turns out to be someone you hate?"

"There IS no one I hate…"

"What if he turns out to be me?"

Lucy blinked ten times; mouth gaped at what Gray just said.

Gray quickly tried to cover up what he had said, "I just asked you to imagine, silly."

Lucy gave a realisation and disappointed reaction, "If he were you then I'd love you just as much I say I love him."

Gray felt the heat rise to his cheeks, 'wrong question' he thought and did his best to maintain his composure. He tightened his grip on her but she gave no reaction in return.

"Gray I don't know what to do…I said I'd continue dating Natsu and even try my best to maintain our relationship but truth is, my heart belongs with just that one person. Gray felt guilt wash all over him. 'Was he that special to her? Did she love him to that extent?' were the things that went on in his mind. 'If that is true, then I must protect her. Even if she didn't know I am him, without her knowing, from the shadows, her mystery lover will always watch out for her.' He thought.

Lucy suddenly realised their position with her head on resting on his shoulder and one arm on his other shoulder while he held her waist – indeed an embarrassing position to be seen in with any guy… She quickly released him and sat opposite him instead with a seriously crimson façade.

Gray smirked at her reaction, "Oi Lucy, I'm your mystery lover, now would you be a sweetheart and give me a nice long kiss?" he asked in a teasing manner that was so obvious.

Lucy's crimson colour turned even redder like she would burn into flames any minute! And instead of replying, she simply punched him on his arm and he laughed at her response. But she wasn't joking.

"Gray, I don't find such things funny. Especially when it concerns him." She said in a plain, emotionless tone that complemented her expressionless façade. And she got up to walk away but he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back so that she was now sitting on his lap – what an uncomfortable position! Yes, she was fuming red… Gray leaned forward and whispered into her ears: "_Sorry…_"

Lucy immediately moved off his lap and was now sitting opposite him.

"It's okay… Just don't do it again. He means a lot to me." She said. Gray felt really sad on the inside because he knew that someday she would find out and someday he'd have to reject her. By mystery pal, he was just giving her support, not love. And he would continue to give her support because he felt the need to protect her.

"Unknowingly, you have actually become my closest friend…The only one who knows everything about me, other than him."

Lucy was happy… she had found herself someone with whom she could share everything. Someone she could trust, no matter how annoying he can sometimes be. Of course there was Natsu too, but right now, sharing anything with him would lead to heartbreak. And then again, she did feel something for him too. Even if it wasn't as strong as the feeling she got at prom, it definitely had meaning.

The bell rang and both thoughts were interrupted. Suddenly something struck Lucy, "Gray…for how long have you been coming here?"

Gray hesitated to answer and pretended he didn't hear or rather, he heard but didn't care to answer. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and she immediately landed her usual punch on his arm.

"I didn't know about it until today." He lied, but it was a really convincing one if you ask me. Gray had always been a good liar and it had always helped him just like right now. Lucy let out a sigh. Somewhere, Gray smiled at this. Maybe the hide and seek game wouldn't be so bad.

-The Movie Date with Natsu-

Lucy was very nervous for today's date because she was unsure on how to behave or what all will happen... She waited patiently on her couch for her date's arrival but he was late.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

15 minutes.

20 minutes.

25 minutes.

30 minutes.

35 minutes.

40 minutes.

45 minutes.

The door bell sounded but Lucy was mad this time. She wouldn't open the door now even if it killed her she had decided.

"Lucy! I'm sorry! I got caught up in some work at home... Happy was unwell!" Natsu shouted from outside the door.

"The phone. I believe you have one." Lucy replied her expression was as cold as ever and even though Natsu couldn't see it, he definitely could feel the ominous aura, though not as dangerous as Erza, an angry Lucy was no good at all.

"...I never...thought of that..." Natsu replied slowly, scratching his head. Surely he realised what a foolish mistake he had made but wasn't ready to face the unknown consequences.

"Lucy... Please! Let me in! I think it's going to rain now :(" Natsu shouted from outside as he raised his head upward to look at the Gray clouds that were forming. Surely today was a really bad day for him.

"Drown" was the simple, scary reply. Natsu shuddered at the tone but decided to just wait there till the blond cooled down a bit. Lucy wasn't such a rude person, but she was a girl with principles - a late date meant an unwanted one so she would not step down from her decision no matter what.

Even if Natsu was one of her closest friends, even if he was her boyfriend at the current hour, she would not stand for tardiness when it comes to a date. Natsu just waited outside, throwing stones on the pavement out of boredom and also as a way to inform her that he was still there... Waiting.

Soon the air took a swift blow, after which a few droplets began to fall. Natsu sighed and decided that he had waited enough.

"Lucy it's really raining out here."

Lucy was at that time, preparing her some ramen because apparently Natsu's stone throwing didn't really attract her attention and she was convinced that her tardy date had taken his leave. When she heard his pleading voice after what seemed like another hour, her mouth dropped open in shock!

'He's still here? Oh no!'

She ran to the door and swung it open, to reveal a drenched Natsu.

'Crap...what have I done?'

"Sorry Natsu...!"

"It's okay...I was the one at fault. So up for the date still?"

Lucy smiled, "okay but this date will be a simple one. We're staying home, eating instant ramen and watching my collection of DVDs in the basement."

Natsu smiled toothily, "you're gonna be there right? So I'm cool :)"

Lucy felt her heart sink at his words and it sent her deep within a trance at the back of her mind. It was true after all, Natsu did love her. Won't it be unfair? Also he too did promise to be with her forever when he confessed, the same way her mystery pal, no, lover had promised. Why did she still want only him? It was true that she felt special around him and there was a spark between them - she felt it that night at prom... But shouldn't she give Natsu a chance?

"Lucy, wherever you and your mind have gone to, I really wish you would take me too along sometime... You keep spacing out!" Natsu said, making Lucy step out of her trance.

They went down to her basement where a large TV was. A few cartons were filled with DVDs and there were some lazy-boy couches on the floor.

This was the date Lucy had always wanted to have. A simple yet romantic one. Just then, Natsu's phone rang with a simple tune and he rummaged through his pockets to get it out.

"Natsu here..." He greeted.

"Natsu! Happy's really unwell and I really don't think I can handle him now. I'm sorry but could you please come home?" A lady from the other line spoke.

"Ok I'll be right over but please take care of him till I get there." Natsu replied worriedly.

He slammed his phone shut and turned to look at Lucy apologetically.

"Lucy...Happy's really unwell. I left my neighbour to take care of him but it doesn't look like the situation's really good."

Lucy nodded and then her face lit up, "hey why don't I come along? I'm an expert with cats...and I can see your home, plus continue our date?"

Natsu was really pleased to hear this and so immediately he dragged her home.

-Natsu's home- (Lucy POV)

I stared at the country-style, cottage-like home in front of me that had a nice garden surrounded by a dusty, old, wooden fence. If I didn't know better, I'd have considered it to be a farmer's ranch! But it had its own warm, home-like features. I smiled when I noticed the wooden board with: 'NATSU AND HAPPY'S HOME!' written on it in shabby handwriting.

"It's not much I know… but it's still home right? Actually, I bought this house from a farmer who was in need of money urgently. After living here for a month or two, I find it hard to ever let go of this place. Gray, Erza, Cana, Mira, Lisanna and I used to come here as kids. That farmer I bought this from was Uncle Purehito's son. When we used to come here as kids, Uncle Purehito was in charge and this place was a paradise… But years later when I returned here, I found that this place was no longer what it used to be and Uncle Purehito was apparently no more. So in order to help his son, I bought this place. It carries a lot of memories…"

He truly was a man of feelings. He treasured everyone and every memory. Natsu Dragneel…

We went into the house to reveal a pink haired lady in a maid's uniform carrying an unusually blue cat. The atmosphere of the house was really warm and it truly felt like home – a very dirty home actually. But I couldn't blame him… He was after all Natsu and he stayed all alone. I suspect he'd be the type to clean once a week. Has he ever considered a maid?

"Happy! I'm home… And I've brought someone along!" Natsu said in a daddy-like voice that made me giggle. He turned to me with a confused expression. Why's he looking at me like that? Oh yeah…it's Natsu, he's probably wondering why I am giggling. Natsu took Happy in his arms and said to the lady, "Thanks Virgo… and by the way, the costume suits you."

"Don't worry about that Natsu…but I don't think he's well still. Please punish me, I couldn't take care of him." She replied in a robot-like voice. Was she for real? Are my ears ringing or did she just ask him to punish her? She must be really crazy or too honest for her good!

"Virgo…" He said in monotone. Ok, so that meant her reply was nothing new. Now I KNOW she's crazy! So the crazy Virgo, walks out of the house after saying a not-so-sweet goodbye but a VERY sweet one instead… and Natsu turns to me with this really expectant look.

"Um, is it just me or is the air here getting too serious?" I asked, a few drops of sweat streaming down. Natsu smiles and waves his hand and says,

"You said you could make Happy feel better."

"Oh right…" I said feeling relieved and taking the bluline as I'd prefer to call since feline would seem inappropriate. I mean common! He's BLUE!

"Just leave him with me in this room for a while and don't come in till I ask you to." I instructed. He looked nervous. Seriously? I don't eat cat stew here! I ushered him out myself and began to attend to the cute kitty – or rather, cute bluline.

(Natsu POV)

I waited for more than fifteen minutes in the kitchen. What was she doing that didn't allow me to be present? Yeah, I was afraid – of Lucy. Well, not in that context. I was afraid of what she was planning on doing to Happy. Haha that's a hilarious imagination I have, I mean who would give electric shocks to a cat? Right? I'm currently doing my best to dismiss the ridiculous ideas of what may be going on in the depths of my sitting room in my absence.

The door creaked open; it was Lucy. Okay so whatever was going on is done now. Great.

"So how'd it go?"

"Great. He should be doing fine now."

I went to Happy and took a look. Wow. What did she do? Well, as expected from the girl I fell in love with ahaha.

"Okay then let's eat something. I've got so many stories to tell you about this place." I said and began with the various tales about the times when I, Gray, Erza, Cana, Mira (aka Mirajane) and Lisanna would come here." I said. Lucy nodded happily, clapping her hands in glee.

(Lucy POV)

Yay! So now I can get to know more about everyone! We plunged ourselves on Natsu's fluffy, velvet, ash coloured couches and the story time began. Of course we had snacks – cherries, courtesy of Virgo. And I and Natsu were finally having a comfortable date, since prom. And to say the truth, I was having fun. I had always enjoyed Natsu's company…

_(Flashback 1: The horror of the strawberry cheesecake!)_

It was a bright and early morning for our little fairies – Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana, Mirajane and Lisanna – no, it was exactly the opposite. The Fairy High hostel had always had a grumpy morning. Erza and Mirajane as usual were the first up and also the ones who would wake everyone else. It would be the same every morning. Mirajane would do the household chores and Erza would use the gong to wake everyone and whoever refused to wake, well… they would miss breakfast…and lunch…and dinner. Actually if you put it in simple words, Erza would leave them merciless and in such a way that they would refuse to see her face for the entire day.

It had been three weeks since Natsu had joined them in living there. The first of the gang was Cana followed by Gray and then Erza and Mirajane, accompanied by Lisanna. It was always understood that all of them had a saddening past and all were orphaned; They were all under the care of Master Makarov and future students of Fairy High. They shared one sector of the hostel of Fairy High and lived there in content because they were fully aware that they would never find a better life than this.

The sleeping positions had all been fixed by Erza of course. The only other person who could speak against Erza was Mirajane but she was actually, just like Erza as a child. Gray and Natsu slept on one bunk bed, Mirajane and Erza shared another and Cana and Lisanna had another. A total of six bunks were present in the room. Meals were Mirajane's responsibility which she happily complied.

After a hefty day of play school, they all returned to their dorm and Mirajane served them all their usual snacks. Each of them had their own unusually strict preferences; Natsu ALWAYS ate the spiciest of foods; Gray ALWAYS ate anything frozen; Erza without fail devoured a strawberry cheesecake; Cana had nothing more than milk which she consumed at abnormal numbers; and Mirajane and Lisanna complied with normal snacks like sandwiches and some tea.

That day as Gray was scooping onto his snow cone, Natsu called for his attention. Gray looked over with a bored expression and Natsu whispered into his ears. Gray just nodded and returned to his snow cone. Surely a plan was being plotted.

That night, Natsu and Gray replaced all of Erza's strawberry cheesecakes with lemon cheesecakes and waited for the result the next day.

-The next day, snack time-

Mirajane placed all the snacks on the counter table and sat to have her own meal. Today, Cana and Gray were playing cards and Natsu and Lisanna were just laughing at one of Natsu's silly jokes. Erza entered the room a few moments later and made her way to the counter. She took the cheesecake in her hands and took a bite. Natsu watched intently and Gray just stared in boredom.

What happened after that was too violent an outcome for Gray OR Natsu to expect. Erza had gone berserk!

The moment she took a bite of the cheesecake and immediately put it down. She stayed standing emotionless for about ten seconds before calmly asking, "Who…?" Even if it was calm, it was too scary and sent shudders down everyone's spines except Mirajane's.

"Is something wrong Erza?" She asked in a haughty manner.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKES?!" Came the outburst. Erza looked extremely dangerous and the aura she released was more than dangerous… it seemed fatal. Natsu had foolishly disappeared out of fear but his disappearance only proved him guilty. Gray had smartly told Erza he'd help her search for Natsu, though he felt pity on Natsu and guilty for betraying him.

After a not-so-long time, in a not-so-far place, Natsu was caught and needless to say, he was shown no mercy from the great Erza.

"E-erza… it was just a cake…"

"IT WAS MY FAVOURITE STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE!"

"but you still have some cake, just it's not strawberry…" Gray tried but only received a warning glare and from then h decided to shut up. And poor Natsu was left to his fate.

From that day forth, no one EVER dared to touch her cake – strawberry or lemon – cheesecake or pound cake. The cake was taboo.

_(Flashback2: Lisanna and Natsu?)_

It was the brightest of days and the gang were busy in the garden of Uncle Purehito. Chasing butterflies like Natsu and Lisanna or Picking flowers like Erza and Mirajane or just playing cards as usual like Gray and Cana.

Lisanna and Natsu were following a very beautiful, pink butterfly and following it, they reached deep into the woods. They didn't realise it until then but when they did, they were extremely horrified. Natsu, being the guy decided he had to get them out and Lisanna being the baby she was, was frightened to death. They walked deep and deep and deeper till they finally came to the conclusion that they were hopelessly lost.

They stayed there for two hours with Natsu pacing impatiently in panic and Lisanna crying while sitting on a broken tree bark.

Then suddenly Lisanna, went to Natsu and pulled his arm, "Natsu… Lisanna doesn't think this place is very scary because Natsu is with Lisanna. Lisanna knows Natsu will protect Lisanna because Lisanna likes Natsu"

Lisanna was blushing and Natsu's mouth dropped open at her confession. That was the beginning of the not very long-lasting relationship of Natsu and Lisanna.

And then, while everyone was having dinner, they all realised the same thing, at the same time.

"WE FORGOT NATSU AND LISANNA!"

_(Flashback3: Gray has a girlfriend?!)_

(Natsu's POV)

It had been a week since Gray and I fought; I was really feeling uncomfortable. He was ALWAYS either playing cards with Cana or talking to her; I somewhat felt left out because I was so used to having Gray around… Erza noticed this too and we were all wondering what was up. It wasn't as if Gray really did much nor Cana but the amount of time they were spending together these days was really unusual. It was common for them to spend time together but nowadays they didn't just spend time together, they spent ALL their time together!

We all decided that we would try talking to them individually. Erza was closer to Gray than any of us at that time and come to think of it, so was Mirajane. He was like a total girls' guy! They all liked him. So Erza took the responsibility of speaking with Gray because Mirajane was taking the responsibility of talking to Cana.

The results were: Cana thinks Gray's cute and he's her hero! Gray considers Cana to be a responsible, reliable and sweet girl. We all had gotten just one impression from both their replies. Gray and Cana liked each other! We were all shocked! Mirajane though was quite excited and Erza was VERY jealous. It was so obvious that Erza was jealous but of course she denied it.

Then one day while Gray and Cana were talking as usual, I decided to follow them. I couldn't hear them from afar but then I saw Cana place her head on Gray's shoulder and my eyes widened. This time I was sure they liked each other!

A few days passed and everyone was under the impression that Gray had a girlfriend, Cana. Then one day during snack time, I noticed Gray and Erza were eating together like they usually did, but after a long time. I don't know what they were speaking but the moment Erza said something, Gray choked on his food. We all went to help him and give him water. After he gulped the water down, he said, "Erza you've got to be kidding… Cana and I are just friends! We are just best friends… You too are my best friend so you should know that."

Realisation then struck all of us… So at the end of that day, we all knew better than to assume Gray had a girlfriend because every time we thought so, it would seem we were always wrong. Maybe he was just good with the girls? I mean we even assumed he liked Erza before this! At the end, the story was – Gray has a girlfriend – not. Haha.

_(end of flashbacks) _

_**(A/N: **_**Those flashbacks were just a bonus for fun. Kindly review on how you liked them!****)**

"Wow… so I wasn't the only one who thought Gray and Cana had something going on? I wonder how Gray always ends up being close friends with everyone…" Lucy said.

Natsu just nodded.

"By the way how come Erza was jealous?"

"Oh… in those days, Erza's closest friend was Gray and I think she liked him."

Lucy's mouth gaped.

'Well… He does have the looks…and he's trustworthy too… so why not right'

Lucy couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy too when she heard how Gray would spend so much time with Cana and Erza in the past.

(Lucy's POV)

We talked some more but suddenly Natsu went quiet.

"Lucy…you don't love me do you?"

It was an unexpected question but I knew what I wanted to answer.

"Natsu I do…actually I do have feelings for you but there are other things and – I just need some more time."

He didn't really feel content with my reply, I knew that just by his expressions. Natsu was very easy to read. But what I said was true. I did have feelings for him but that person from prom, I just wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. I needed some more time.

Natsu then leaned over and caught me into a kiss. At first I was shocked at but soon, I gave in…

**Bonus2: CHAPTER 8 – The dream date that wasn't a date!**

Lucy felt really restless when she got home. She decided that taking a hot bath would be the solution but even after that, nothing changed. She was restless. She needed some company... She wished she could stay longer with Natsu but that would have been inappropriate. She would have told him to come home but Happy was still not fully healthy. She needed the company of someone. For one thing, she was really bored and for another, it was 12am in the night and she was unable to drift into her usual blissful sleep. She decided that she couldn't stand it anymore so she flunk open her phone and began to browse through her contacts.

'Cana... No she had a date with that Hibiki guy so who knows if she'll be free. I wouldn't want to call her incase hibiki's still around. Next! Erza... Why not? She's a great person and I love her company, leaving the times when she's not in a good mood.'

So she dialed Erza's number on her phone. After about 6 rings, she picked up with a very formal "hello"

"Umm... Hi Erza... It's Lucy."

"Oh lucy... What's up?"

"Um... Nothing... That's why I called to know if you're free..."

"Oh. Sorry Lucy...actually I'm with someone right now." Erza blushed hardly and Lucy could have sworn she felt the heat from the other side of the phone. That only meant one thing. Erza was with Jellal now. So Erza was no longer an option.

"Ooh...date with jellal huh? Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school then and I'll be waiting for details!"

"O-ok..."

And with that, the conversation ended. And once again, Lucy browsed her contacts.

'Levy... Good option but she won't be awake this late. It's levy after all.'

Then she came across another name, 'Gray Fullbuster'. Her face lit up in hope.

'Yes, Gray will definitely come! But what should I tell him when I call? Um... Should I? Oh what the hell, he's one of my closest friends now! I've shared with him so much and I'm comfortable with him...so timing shouldn't be a problem.'

She dialed the number and waited impatiently for the raven-head to reply.

"Oi you better have a good reason for getting my hand burnt!" He said in a VERY rude tone. Lucy flinched from the other end... Yep, he was a really bad option.

"Umm...sorry?"

"That a question? And who the heck is this any way!" He said, even ruder.

"Lucy..." She said softly.

"Oh. Sorry about that... I don't really like receiving calls while I'm baking -" he stopped... He almost revealed his sad midnight habit.

"Baking?! You bake!" She exclaimed and didn't miss the sigh that came from the other end. Yup, she just caught one of his secrets and oh was she pleased.

"Whatever... So can we get to the point?"

"Actually... I was wondering if you could come over to my place... I'm seriously dying of boredom here and right now you're my only hope!" She pleaded.

"What of Natsu? I believe you'll had a date"

"Happy's unwell so he can't stay here... And it would be extremely inappropriate for me to stay at his place. Pleaseeee come keep me company? You don't sound sleepy or busy to me!"

"Tough luck princess"

"Hey! What happened to being my closest friend?!" He could tell she was pouting.

"Who said I was your 'closest friend'?"

"I did! Now get your big, sweet head right here!"

"...sorry can't do."

"But why!?"

"I'm busy."

"Liar"

"..."

"Meanie! And I thought you'd be there whenever I needed you!" She shouted with rage and slammed her phone shut. That was it. Her last hope had declined. She was alone. Just her, her house and her boredom.

Another bath... Yes.

(Gray's POV)

My hand was really burning but more than that, my attention was fixed on our conversation. She sounded really disappointed. Oh what the heck, how does she always manage to make me feel guilty?

(Lucy POV)

-20 minutes later (12:30am)-

I came out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel but almost died of shock when I saw who was sitting on my bed. It was Gray, wearing not more than his cargo style pants with boots. Yeah. He was shirtless, revealing his well-toned, muscular physique with a tatoo on his chest that I had seen for the first time and a chain with a sword-like pendant. I stared at him for ten seconds…He was giving me his usual bored face. Was he for real? Or am I just imagining things? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Nope, he's still here alright.

"Crap… I can't be fantasizing about Gray!" I harrumphed, face-palming myself. The Gray that was a figment of my imagination stared at me in amusement. I stared at him…he really was good-looking and knew I was blushing but, it didn't matter right? He was just my imagination… The real Gray said he couldn't come… I was so engrossed in looking at him that I didn't realise when I almost tripped over my skateboard. Yeah. Almost.

Gray had caught me. "Still think I'm your imagination?" He smirked. I stared into his eyes for a good two minutes without looking away. He had eyes you could get lost in…those midnight eyes were really killers! Suddenly he pulled away and I too got released from my trance. What the heck was I doing?

(Normal POV)

They stared at eachother for more than two minutes, neither of the two looking away for even a moment when suddenly Gray realised what was going on and quickly got off her, thereby pulling Lucy out of her daze too.

'What just happened?' Lucy thought.

'Shit...' Gray thought.

"So...how'd you get in?"

"window…obvious right? So… what was that about fantasizing about me?"

"Ha! Puh-lease! I'll be right back." Lucy announced and then she stepped her way into the bathroom to get changed.

**(A/N: ****That's all… I can't give you more than three pages of chapter 8 in advance right? I'm really sorry for updating so late but actually, I had some baby cousins over… But anyway, I tried my best to make it up to you with the bonuses. I hope you all are satisfied! Please review, follow and favourite! Thank you!****)**

**Next Chapter: ****The dream date that wasn't a date! (You already read a part of it today)**

**Ja'ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: Unacceptable feelings

**Disclaimer: ****It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N: ****a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favourite. Please note that the voting lines have been closed. So now we continue the story.****)**

**Last Time: **"Lucy…you don't love me do you?"

It was an unexpected question but I knew what I wanted to answer.

"Natsu I do…actually I do have feelings for you but there are other things and – I just need some more time."

He didn't really feel content with my reply; I knew that just by his expressions. Natsu was very easy to read. But what I said was true. I did have feelings for him but that person from prom, I just wasn't ready to let go of him just yet. I needed some more time.

Natsu then leaned over and caught me into a kiss. At first I was shocked at but soon, I gave in…

**What you'll find in this chapter: ****Please note that the part of Chapter 8 that some of you already read in chapter 7 as a bonus, is also there here so if you've already read it, then you can skip ahead to the continuation which I will indicate. This chapter contains: a movie date that wasn't a date, a little jealousy build up, a sad departure of a character and a welcoming of a new one! Thank you for reading, please enjoy **

**Continue: **

Lucy felt really restless when she got home. She decided that taking a hot bath would be the solution but even after that, nothing changed. She was restless. She needed some company... She wished she could stay longer with Natsu but that would have been inappropriate. She would have told him to come home but Happy was still not fully healthy. She needed the company of someone. For one thing, she was really bored and for another, it was 12am in the night and she was unable to drift into her usual blissful sleep. She decided that she couldn't stand it anymore so she flunk open her phone and began to browse through her contacts.

'Cana... No she had a date with that Hibiki guy so who knows if she'll be free. I wouldn't want to call her in case hibiki's still around. Next! Erza... Why not? She's a great person and I love her company, leaving the times when she's not in a good mood.'

So she dialled Erza's number on her phone. After about 6 rings, she picked up with a very formal "hello"

"Umm... Hi Erza... It's Lucy."

"Oh Lucy... What's up?"

"Um... Nothing... That's why I called to know if you're free..."

"Oh. Sorry Lucy...actually I'm with someone right now." Erza blushed hardly and Lucy could have sworn she felt the heat from the other side of the phone. That only meant one thing. Erza was with Jellal now. So Erza was no longer an option.

"Ooh...date with Jellal huh? Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school then and I'll be waiting for details!"

"O-ok..."

And with that, the conversation ended. And once again, Lucy browsed her contacts.

'Levy... Good option but she won't be awake this late. It's levy after all.'

Then she came across another name, 'Gray Fullbuster'. Her face lit up in hope.

'Yes, Gray will definitely come! But what should I tell him when I call? Um... Should I? Oh what the hell, he's one of my closest friends now! I've shared with him so much and I'm comfortable with him...so timing shouldn't be a problem.'

She dialled the number and waited impatiently for the raven-head to reply.

"Oi you better have a good reason for getting my hand burnt!" He said in a VERY rude tone. Lucy flinched from the other end... Yep, he was a really bad option.

"Umm...sorry?"

"That a question? And who the heck is this any way!" He said, even ruder.

"Lucy..." She said softly.

"Oh. Sorry about that... I don't really like receiving calls while I'm baking -" he stopped... He almost revealed his sad midnight habit.

"Baking?! You bake!" She exclaimed and didn't miss the sigh that came from the other end. Yup, she just caught one of his secrets and oh was she pleased.

"Whatever... So can we get to the point?"

"Actually... I was wondering if you could come over to my place... I'm seriously dying of boredom here and right now you're my only hope!" She pleaded.

"What of Natsu? I believe you'll had a date"

"Happy's unwell so he can't stay here... And it would be extremely inappropriate for me to stay at his place. Pleaseee come keep me company? You don't sound sleepy or busy to me!"

"Tough luck princess"

"Hey! What happened to being my closest friend?!" He could tell she was pouting.

"Who said I was your closest friend'?"

"I did! Now get your big, sweet head right here!"

"...sorry can't do."

"But why!?"

"I'm busy."

"Liar"

"..."

"Meanie! And I thought you'd be there whenever I needed you!" She shouted with rage and slammed her phone shut. That was it. Her last hope had declined. She was alone. Just her, her house and her boredom.

Another bath... Yes.

(Gray's POV)

My hand was really burning but more than that, my attention was fixed on our conversation. She sounded really disappointed. Oh what the heck, how does she always manage to make me feel guilty?

(Lucy POV)

-20 minutes later (12:30am) -

I came out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel but almost died of shock when I saw who was sitting on my bed. It was Gray, wearing not more than his cargo style pants with boots. Yeah. He was shirtless, revealing his well-toned, muscular physique with a tattoo on his chest that I had seen for the first time and a chain with a sword-like pendant. I stared at him for ten seconds…He was giving me his usual bored face. Was he for real? Or am I just imagining things? I rubbed my eyes and looked again. Nope, he's still here alright.

"Crap… I can't be fantasizing about Gray!" I harrumphed, face-palming myself. The Gray that was a figment of my imagination stared at me in amusement. I stared at him…he really was good-looking and knew I was blushing but, it didn't matter right? He was just my imagination… The real Gray said he couldn't come… I was so engrossed in looking at him that I didn't realise when I almost tripped over my skateboard. Yeah. Almost.

Gray had caught me. "Still think I'm your imagination?" He smirked. I stared into his eyes for a good two minutes without looking away. He had eyes you could get lost in…those midnight eyes were really killers! Suddenly he pulled away and I too got released from my trance. What the heck was I doing?

(Normal POV)

They stared at each other for more than two minutes, neither of the two looking away for even a moment when suddenly Gray realised what was going on and quickly got off her, thereby pulling Lucy out of her daze too.

'What just happened?' Lucy thought.

'Shit...' Gray thought.

"So...how'd you get in?"

"Window…obvious right? So… what was that about fantasizing about me?"

"Ha! Puh-lease! I'll be right back." Lucy announced and then she stepped her way into the bathroom to get changed.

**Continuation! **

(Gray's POV)

I waited in her horoscopic bedroom for around five minutes before Lucy stepped out of the bathroom dressed in bunny-print pyjamas; she looked pretty cute in it… I won't deny. She walked over to me and said, "So how come you came?"

Yeah, how come I did? I never oblige to requests that prove inconvenient for me… And you have no idea exactly how inconvenient coming here was for me!

"Let's just say your emotional blackmail was top notch…" I stated in a firm voice.

"Ooh, so Gray Fullbuster gets emotional too huh?" She teased. Irritating. Yes, that's the first thing that comes to my mind after hearing her mockery. I just put on my usual bored façade; I know she hates it, Haha.

(Normal POV)

Lucy stuck her tongue out at the raven-head and he just laughed at her childish behaviour.

"You DO know it's 12:30am… And today isn't Friday or Saturday…" Gray pointed out, his index finger indicating the time on his leather-strap timepiece. Lucy sighed and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. But what exactly do you need ME here for?" He urged.

"I was bored…so I thought I'd have a movie night, but that wouldn't be so much fun alone right? So I tried Erza, when she refused, I called you." Lucy stated, while removing some pillows and fluffy quilts from a storage section, located beneath her queen-size bed.

"So I was option number two huh?" He smirked while he said this.

"Not my fault that G comes AFTER E in an alphabetically ordered contact list…" She said in a way that you would know she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation but rather to the many things she was trying to carry in her two, small and delicate hands. He walked over and took the load from her hands, carrying it with much ease, very much in contrast to the blond's previously displayed struggle.

"Someone's playing gentleman today…" Lucy said as she began to lead the way down a cellar-like passageway that was behind her bookshelf. It looked much like it was supposed to be concealed; Lucy had to shift her bookshelf and then open a sliding door that revealed a stairway, leading to the ground floor. They walked down the stairs and finally they reached Lucy's favourite place – her basement.

"Isn't this place kind of secret cellar type?" Gray enquired as he placed the many quilts and pillows on the ground near the huge, home-theatre television.

"Well, when my aunt gave me this place, she never showed me this place. But just a few months ago, while cleaning, I discovered it. I never had any space in the house for a full-fledged home theatre or anything so I thought why not here?"

"Yeah…It's pretty cosy in here. A little too cosy… Don't you think the candle light stuff and all is a bit much?" He asked in a tone that made it obvious that he was uncomfortable with the atmosphere. Lucy smiled sheepishly, knowing fully well what he meant.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, innocently.

"You know what I mean… Don't you think it's a bit too – romantic?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair in discomfort. Lucy blushed and he felt even more uncomfortable. She pushed an imaginary strand of hair behind her ears and said,

"Actually…I've always wanted my first date to be like this…in a cosy room with a huge television, some popcorn…It's my dream date; simple but romantic." She explained in her softest tone that would normally be inaudible to the person listening but somehow Gray comprehended.

"Um…doesn't that make it inappropriate for ME to be here? Shouldn't you bring Natsu here or something?" He asked, blushing ever so slightly; surely no one, other than he, himself would notice.

"Hey common… It'll be fun! Even if it's not a date and even if it's not with my boyfriend or anything, it's still something I've always wanted to do and you're my best friend right?"

"Don't you think you're stressing this 'best friend' stuff a bit much?" He said in a bored tone. Lucy just shrugged in response and began placing the quilts and pillows in place.

"You know… You have sofas here…" Gray pointed out but Lucy just face-palmed.

"Where's the fun in sitting up there? Here's much cosier!" She said, "You can choose the movie… I'll go get the popcorn" She said before showing him the many cartons of movies and disappearing through a door that supposedly took her to her kitchen.

(Gray's POV)

I rummaged through her many DVD's… Crap, just chick flicks. It is after all a girl's home, what else would I find here… Hmm? A horror… yeah this should do.

(Normal POV)

Minutes later, Lucy returned, a huge bowl of buttered popcorn in her hands. Gray was still rummaging through her cartons of DVDs, looking at him, Lucy sat down on the quilts she had arranged (the way you arrange them on the floor for sleepovers).

"So, found anything yet?" Lucy called out to him. He nodded and approached her with a DVD in his hand. Lucy flinched when she saw the DVD.

'It just HAD to be a horror…' she thought, but she didn't argue, knowing fully well that Gray had already compromised enough today. She inserted the DVD in the DVD player and switched on the television and speakers, and then she tapped the empty spot beside her, signalling him to sit.

After a disclaimer stating that none of the characters made use of cigarette, tobacco, alcohol or any other form of intoxicating, harmful or illegal substances, the movie began.

(Gray's POV)

The movie was a great pick… I found myself engrossed entirely on it. The main actor slowly approached the rattling door to take a view of his unexpected and unwanted visitor and the moment the door opened, a dangerous face of a ghost was revealed. Lucy screamed at this part and hugged me tightly. I had no idea what reaction I was meant to give in return so I just remained still; I found it really hard to focus on the film because of the blond who was still burying her face in my chest and whimpering in fear.

"Lucy it's gone….you can look now." I told her and she hesitantly moved back to her previous position.

"Can I hold your hand please? I'm not very good with horror movies…" she pleaded while blushing. I didn't feel like it would be right to refuse so I just nodded and she smiled before sliding her hand into mine. Yet, each time it would seem like something was going to happen in the movie; when the situation seemed intense, she would squeeze my hand and any time a scary scene came, I would find her clinging onto me.

Once again, she held onto my arm and looked away from the screen but I was no longer watching the movie… I was now engrossed in observing the blond beside me. I raised her head slowly from my shoulders and brushed away a few strands from her stunning visage. It would be true to say that she had extreme beauty… But best were those deep, intense, chocolate orbs. She looked up at me; I liked the tinge of red she was getting as she gazed at me. Using my thumb, I brushed her left cheek and our heads came closer…

And closer…

And closer -

"YOU WILL DIE" came the annoying voice from the TV that shocked both of us to death! Ever heard of BAD timing? Suddenly realisation struck me… actually, I think it was good timing.

'What was I doing just now? Crap…'

I felt the heat reaching my cheeks. I felt cursed. Wrong expression for this situation…

I gave my full concentration to the movie, not even glancing at the blond once. It was truly an awkward situation. Slowly the movie came to its end…the popcorn was only half full and the clock had struck 2:30am when I felt Lucy's head fall onto my shoulders. I turned to look at her and saw that the blond had successfully fallen into a deep slumber. Instead of moving her off, I just let her be and found myself dozing off too with my head resting on hers.

(Same scene, Lucy's POV)

'Out of ALL the movies in those millions of cartons, he just HAD to pick a horror right? Ugh…I'll just have to bear with him now.' I thought, as the titles ended and the movie began. 'Today wouldn't be as fun as I thought…but surely it was better that being bored alone. At least I know Gray's here.'

The movie was going on fine; nothing frightening so far – I spoke too soon. All of a sudden this horrible looking phantom lady appeared on the screen and I screamed; before I knew it, I was clinging onto Gray – no, more like hugging him! Before I had realised that, Gray informed me that it was okay to look and that that phantom lady was gone. With a bit of hesitation (I was scared!) I returned to my former position.

The phantom lady was no more but the intense atmosphere remained. I couldn't handle the fear that something'll just pop up on the screen! Subconsciously, I asked Gray if I could hold his hand. By the time I realised the intensity of what I had asked, the words had already escaped my lips. What would he think? He just nodded and I felt a form of relief wash over me. I held his hand throughout the rest of the film…my concentration was completely on controlling the enormous blush that was creeping up my cheeks.

The phantom lady returned on the screen and I clung onto Gray's arm out of reflex. I felt so safe holding onto him like that – Suddenly he raised my head up to face him and brushed a few strands of my hair behind my ears. I looked up at him; he looked even dreamier up close… He looked every bit of a prince charming. I felt my cheeks heat up and he slowly brushed my cheek. My arms were still holding onto him and my eyes were still fixed on his… None of us seemed to realise when we came closer and closer… and closer… and – a sudden outburst came from some noisy character in the movie and realising what was going on, I quickly moved away and so did he, indicating that he too didn't realise.

What was that I felt when I saw his reaction? Was it pain…? No, that would be wrong because if it was truly pain then did it mean that I wanted it to happen? NO! WHAT AM I THINKING?!

-The next morning, 07:30am-

Lucy's eyes suddenly flapped open; she had had a very good slumber… then suddenly she realised that she was resting on someone's shoulder and she turned to look at the person's face – Gray. She hadn't even realised when her eyes fell shut and she had slept off. She moved her head off his shoulder which made Gray wake up too.

"What happened?" He asked while yawning. She just smiled and replied,

"I think we both slept off during the movie" Both were thankful that the other didn't mention anything about the kiss that almost happened last night.

"It's still pretty early… so we can have breakfast till then" she said.

Gray nodded and they climbed out of the basement. Lucy asked Gray to freshen up while she made something for breakfast and Gray simply complied.

-Gray's thoughts while in the shower-

What happened back there? I can't believe I let myself fall because of some stupid romantic atmosphere… Anyway, it won't happen again I'm sure. But what would happen if she found out I was the one from prom? I'll just have to tell her it was all an accident and everything would be okay right? No…she'll just feel hurt… I really don't know where this is going but for now all I know is that I'm Lucy's FRIEND right now and there is NO NEED for her to know that I am her mystery pal. Also Natsu's her boyfriend now so I can't let myself slip again.

-Breakfast, 8:15am-

Lucy and Gray had sat on Lucy's not-so-formal dining table to eat the scrambled eggs Lucy had made.

"Maybe I should've made breakfast today" Gray said casually while eating. Lucy frowned at his comment.

"So you're saying you can cook better?"

"Better and Grander… I don't eat simple meals" He smirked as he said this and clearly, he was teasing her.

"Well then there's always a next time…"She said in a voice that made it sound like her mind was somewhere FAR away. Gray waved his hands in front of her to get her out of her trance,

"What you thinking about?" he asked hoping very much that it wasn't about last night.

"Um, Gray… did you ever like Cana? Like you'll have been together for so long…"

Gray almost choked at her innocent question but it was clear that she was jealous about something.

"Honestly…yes." He began and Lucy felt her heart sink at his response. But she kept asking herself why she was feeling that way… "But that's just like a side-effect of being close friends with a girl right?" He completed.

"I've been with Erza for long as well... Everybody assumes there was something going on between me and Erza and me and Cana. But truly speaking, there's nothing at all. It's just that I feel protective of those two; they've had painful pasts just like I have. When we were kids, they shared with me their pasts and I promised to always be there for them. They consider me their knight in shining armour but I don't really mind it" He laughed as he said the last part. Lucy had inexplicable feelings because the guy in front of her, her closest friend was such a nice person. Somewhere she found herself comparing him to the one she loved.

She gave him a peck on his forehead again just like last time and said, "you are truly special Gray…I bet every girl would want you as a friend."

'She's got to stop doing that!' he thought, while trying to supress the blush that was trying hard to creep up his cheeks.

"You know Gray… I think Erza and Cana are really lucky that their knight in shining armour is someone they know." She said as a tear escaped her eyes. Somewhere Gray felt guilty.

"You never know Lucy… you might actually know him and be seeing him every day" Gray said comfortingly.

Suddenly Lucy felt cold sweat drip down her forehead and shakily she tugged onto Gray's sleeve and said, "we…have…a…st-al-k-er…" Gray didn't even react to her revelation; instead he waved it off like it was nothing.

"Just shut your curtains…" He sighed as he said this. 'Juvia again.' He thought.

"You won't be liking school for a few days –make that weeks" he informed her. She frowned as she shut the curtains.

"And why do you say so…?"

"Juvia" He announced. She felt herself melting – yes, she was being swallowed by mother earth… What did she get herself into?

-Gray's place-

Lucy and Gray had decided to stop at his place first, let Gray change, take the bike, and then, off to a Fairy High. Lucy just lived two blocks away so walking there took less than five minutes and the two had a lot to talk about on the way so time flew like pages of a book turning rapidly with the force of the wind. Well, it was more like Lucy had a lot to ask. But their conversation was too short, just as the distance, for Lucy to have even one of her questions answered. She admitted that being a newbie in the gang, she knew very little about everyone else; it was like she was left in the dark.

Truly speaking, what did she know? About Levy? That she was exceedingly sweet, was petite, was dating Gajeel, had a form of love for books and was a genius. About Erza? She knew she had a terrible temper, had an unusual temptation for strawberry cheesecakes, was stunning, was dating Jellal Fernandez, was a senior, was school president, had a crush on Gray as a kid, and had a painful past. About Cana? That she was an alcoholic, changed boyfriends every week, had pretty hair, thought Gray's cute, has a close friendship with Gray and also had a painful past. About Mirajane? That she was very pretty, was down to earth, had a little brother and sister, was dating Laxus, was a senior, was in the council and was an excellent decorator. About Lisanna? That she had a naïve personality, had dated Natsu in the past, had an older brother and sister. About Gray…? She knew that he was extremely good-looking, was almost every girl's knight in shining armour, had many fan girls, hates stalkers, had a very laid-back and cool attitude, had the perfect physique and killer eyes. About Natsu? Well there was a lot to say… It was true that she knew quite a bit about him; well, he had taken his time to enlighten her of course, but she still felt that there was more to him she didn't know about.

Although the list for each person may seem many, most of the things were insignificant because they were what the people were from the outside and not about their lives or feelings. They were things any and every one was aware of. She felt like an outsider because there were certain things that friends knew that others didn't and she knew nothing of the sort. She also noticed how everyone in the gang was always all giddy and glee together but she knew that somewhere behind those cheerful laughs and toothy smiles, there was some sort of pain that was buried deep within each of them. Natsu had once mentioned it too…everyone in the gang had experienced a terrible past and she felt that the way they stayed together like one big family was what kept their hearts in one piece. But somewhere, she didn't feel entirely like she was a part of them.

She would take her time to enlighten herself later. Either Natsu or Gray… one of them would help her out… that was her hope.

When they got to Gray's not-so-grand but very decent home, Gray got out his bike and after fixing on Lucy's helmet, he got ready for their ride to Fairy High.

"Why do you always put the helmet on for me? I can do it myself too right?" Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"Well…I don't allow many female riders on and the two that I do, I have a habit of putting it on for them – Cana refuses to put it on so I have to force it on her and Erza has difficulty with it, kind of cute huh?" He chuckled when he said the last part and Lucy felt a tinge of jealousy but she couldn't put her finger on the reason.

Then Gray started off the bike and they took off in Gray's usual full speed with Lucy screaming and holding him tight.

-Fairy High's entrance-

Gray zoomed into the gate laughing at Lucy's pleading and took leap so that the bike rose into the air and landed back on the ground – Gray's usual entries are always flashy. The moment the bike stopped, Lucy got off and boy did she look sick! Gray's usual fan girls were waiting for his arrival as usual and they were all so jealous when they saw Lucy arriving with him! The whole entrance was full of whispers like, "Who is SHE!?" or "First that Cana girl, then that Erza and now this newbie?!" and some guys around were saying things like, "She's taken it seems" or "isn't she the one with that Natsu guy?"

Ignoring all this, Gray got off his bike; Lucy was holding onto her forehead melodramatically as thought her head were spinning and after giving a Gray a very nasty looking tongue out, she began stomping ahead.

"Drama Queen…" He sighed and then caught up to here and began pulling her cheeks to tease her further; she harrumphed angrily as response.

"I know you wanna smile…" He teased and after a bit of urging, she finally let out a smile and playfully punched Gray softly on his arm as usual, after which they walked through the doors together.

Far among the many fan girls and guys at the gate, was none other than Natsu who had borne witness to the flashy entrance and he was mad. Mad as Natsu had never been before, but more than that he felt sad and jealous.

-Lockers-

"Hey Lu-chan... Gray… Looks like you two came together today…what's up?" It was Levy and as usual, she was buried in another book.

"Ooh a new book?" Lucy asked excitedly while filling her sling bag with some books from her locker. Then suddenly Erza walked over and pulled Gray to one corner and they began discussing something. Erza looked worried and Gray suddenly became serious. Lucy walked over to Erza and Gray and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Oh um, Lucy… N-nothing!" Erza answered with haste and Gray tugged on her wrist and gave an assuring look. Erza looked unsure for a moment and then later nodded.

"It's Cana." Erza said, "But no need to worry."

At that moment, out of the blue, Loke came over and announced, "Gildarts is arriving tomorrow! We're all going to receive him. I'm lending two cars and one rented limo and we've got a lot of passengers so Gray – "

"No." was Gray's firm intervention.

"But – "

"NO."

"Common! You have like seven bikes! Enough to carry 8 people! Everyone's excited to go! I've done my part of the helping out" Loke urged.

"I'll have Jellal lend his cars… so we have 8 more people." Erza said.

"Okay then we'll have more if Gray can lend his bikes!" Loke said again and this time Lucy intervened.

"I've got no vehicles… Why don't we ask Laxus? Mirajane should be able to handle it right?"

"Laxus is out of town. He won't be available tomorrow and if he isn't then his car isn't."

"Ok but how many people want to go anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Around forty six…" Loke said, mentally counting and anyone could tell, Lucy was beyond shocked. Gray flicked her forehead and smirked before saying,

"It's Gildarts we're talking about. It's no surprise that so many people are willing to see him"

"We have that Lamia Scale guys… there are three of them, four from Blue Pegasus, one from mermaid heel and two from sabertooth… then from here we have our gang – that's nine, then we have Jellal and Ultear which makes eleven…And Laxus may not come but his gang will right? That Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow; adding the people from Fairy High and other schools, we have twenty one people and Gildarts that's twenty five. The remaining twenty one are not our responsibility." Loke explained.

"Well, if you look at it, you've arranged transport for fifteen and Jellal will provide the rest so we're through." Erza said and Gray nodded.

Just then, the blue-head who had been mentioned in the above conversation many times, came to the locker area with some saddening news for Erza.

"Oh, all you guys are here together? What's kicking?" He asked.

"Hey Jellal, you're coming to receive Gildarts right? 'cause your cars are really important for us!" came Loke's expectant statement.

Jellal just sighed before continuing, "I'm moving to Grimoire High for this month…and I'm leaving for Grimoire city tomorrow. I wanted to just tell Erza and you guys."

Erza's face fell. It felt like someone had just squeezed the life out of her heart! "What do you mean moving!" She exclaimed.

"I have reasons Erza…"

"What reasons?" She asked, her eyes welling up and Jellal gave her the 'not here' look before walking away.

**(A/N: Yes, Jellal is the sad departure and Gildarts is the one entering) **

"Ok so now Jellal's cars are unavailable. We need transport for five people, subtracting Gray and one more person who'll accompany him on his bike." Gray nodded in pleasure at Loke's declaration, knowing his bikes would remain with him.

"Erza?" Loke asked

"I and Mira will Carpool with Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus' Jenny" She said.

"Ok Lucy?" He asked, turning to Lucy.

"Um…I don't know…" Was her unsure reply.

"Why don't you go on with Gray – "

"I'm going with Cana." Gray interrupted.

"Dude, I can pick Cana… You and Lucy live in the same area –"

"It's ok. I'll go with Natsu… however he plans to go." Was Lucy's not-so-assuring reply. She sounded hurt and truly she was. Why had he insisted on Cana?

Then Natsu walked over, not looking really cheerful like his usual self.

"Natsu, you know 'bout Gildarts arriving tomorrow right?"

Upon hearing this, Natsu's lost cheerfulness returned; he was the most excited and he felt a bit pleased that Lucy decided to accompany him.

"Everyone forgot Juvia" came the scariest announcement from the blue-head who had been there all along, unnoticed. Gray face-palmed and Lucy let out a chuckle, to which Gray returned a glare and she felt a bit disappointed.

"Oh Juvia… um…" Loke began

"Juvia will offer her cousin's jeep. Juvia thinks it's enough to carry five people. Jellal won't come so Juvia will take his place" She said with no emotion. And Loke's face lit up. "Okay so who's free after third period?"

"Third period's free for me and everyone else in third year – that's Mira, Ultear, Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow." Erza said.

"I can bunk History so am cool." Natsu said and Loke nodded, stating that he too would do the same.

"I always bunk history so I'm good and Lucy's been bunking very frequently nowadays so she should be cool too right Luce?" Gray said in his usual bored, icy tone. Everyone was shocked at the revelation because it had obviously been assumed that Lucy Heartfilia was too good to bunk. And Erza just shook her head in disappointment. Natsu clenched his fist at the statement. Why did Gray know that Lucy bunks? Do they perhaps bunk together? What do they do when they bunk? And what the HELL is up with the nickname?! Were thoughts going on in his little salmon-head.

Lucy nodded and everyone turned to Levy who had been strangely quiet all that time.

"I…I don't wanna bunk…um, you guys can all just plan the carpooling and all and tell me the results ne?" She said, smiling sheepishly. It was no surprise that the genius Levy wouldn't bunk. And so, it had been decided. Meeting at the council office since that was the surely vacant room.

-third period-

Gray had decided to bunk second period as well so he had been in that old music room as usual, enjoying the sound of Lucy's melody like he always did (It was nice song!) and slowly, he had fallen asleep. Yes, for the entire remaining of the second period and didn't wake even when the bell rang for the third period.

Lucy was a bit put off today – first because of Gray's insistence on Cana going with him – 'WAIT! Why on earth is that bothering ME?!' she thought – second because of his cold attitude throughout the day ever since that conversation with Erza… She was seriously curious about what she would have told him that made him return to his usual laid-back self. Because after becoming close to him, she understood that that was the way he was always except with his FRIENDS. – third was because of his absence in second period; she was beginning to think he was ignoring her or something.

'**WHY ARE ALL THE REASONS RELATED TO GRAY?' (Sorry Lucy!)**

It was third period, she had joined Natsu and Loke to go to the council room where they met up with the rest of the gang except Levy, as well as Juvia and Ultear. Erza was already making up a chart of how they would go which made Lucy think she was being a bit too serious about all this.

**Here's how it had been planned: **

**First Car (provided by Loke) – Erza, Kagura, Mirajane, Jenny. **

**Second Car (provided by Loke) – Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Levy.**

**Third Car or rather Jeep (provided by Juvia's unknown cousin) – Lyon, Cheria, Sherry, Ultear, Sting, Rogue. **

**Limo (provided by Loke) – Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Loke, Juvia, Gildarts, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Wendy. **

**Gray's bike (Provided by Gray of course) – Cana and Gray. **

Lucy took a glance at Erza…She didn't look very enthusiastic as the others. It was understood that as president she had responsibility of planning but as happy as she was previously, she wasn't now. Of course Jellal had everything to do with her current grieve but come to think of it, even Cana didn't look very happy. She looked – depressed. Did she have a fight with Hibiki? Does it have something to do with Gray? Lucy wondered, till the meeting ended with everyone's consent regarding the arrangement.

But suddenly, just before everyone had left, Erza asked in wonder, "Where's Gray?"

Everyone began looking around them to find that the said raven-head had been absent all along! Where did he go? What was he doing? They all knew for sure he wasn't in class because Gray Fullbuster and History NEVER ticked. He only attended lectures for the first week to familiarise with the methods after which he would never be found in his seat which was always in the farthest corner of the last row so that the teacher never noticed. He had even joined the council, knowing he needed extra credits to make up for it. So where in hell was he? Did he decide he didn't need to come?

"He must've just forgotten, that guy" Bixlow said trying to wave off the sudden concern that was being displayed by everyone. Why was this dude so important to all of them! Geez!

"Bixlow…Gray's not a thick head like that one over there" Freed said, pointing to Natsu.

"What did you say?!" was Natsu's outburst.

Then Cana suddenly got up and began walking out the door.

"Where to Cana?" Erza questioned.

"To look for Gray." She said in a somewhat broken voice.

"Wait, I'll – I'll come with you." Erza said. Cana's voice didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"I'll come too – " Lucy began but Erza interrupted with a, "NO." Which somewhat made Lucy feel down. Why did only THEY have to search for him?

"What's up with her? She never acts all… well, LIKE THAT" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Must be because it's involving Gray?" Loke said

That made Lucy sink again.

Then they all went back to their respective lockers to prepare for fourth period, while Lucy went elsewhere… Where you ask? Well, how about you make a guess?

.

.

.

.

Not her locker thickhead! Oh? You didn't say locker? Well sorry!

.

.

.

Not to her classroom either!

.

.

.

.

No…not the library!

.

.

.

.

The school's lawn that is on the other side of the building! Ok fine… I know I never mentioned it before but well, look on the bright side… I mentioned it now, right?

-The School's Lawn, fourth period- (Lucy POV)

In normal circumstances, I'd feel terrible for bunking two classes in a row (third period and now fourth period) but right now, I feel terrible for something else. I know it's regarding Gray's unusual behaviour towards me or maybe it's just me feeling that way and it may also be the unfortunate closeness between Erza and Gray and Cana and Gray which I don't seem to understand why I feel that way.

I was thinking and wondering and wandering in the school's lawn that I liked so much but never got much time to spend in ever since I joined Fairy High. There has been a lot I've got since I came here… But the most important gains I believe is the friendship of Natsu and Gray and… him… So far only Gray knows about him and Gray constantly convinces me to forget about him. He urges that it may be possible that my feeling are one-sided but I know it; my mystery pal, no, mystery lover, loves me. He said it himself at prom! He promised to always be there for me and solve all my problems but instead of that, he's actually become one of my problems. Problem because I want to know who he is but he never seems to show himself and I have a boyfriend! Maybe I should just forget about him. He may have promised… I may have felt so perfect in his arms but in the true sense, it has always been Natsu and Gray who have been there for me.

I kept on wandering around the lawn till I came across a brunette and a raven head sitting on the grass under the tree. They looked quite cute together like that… HOLD IT! BRUNETTE? RAVEN-HEAD? GRAY AND CANA?!

So she found him? They're hugging… I'm feeling like I just had a heartbreak! But why? When did I get this possessive about Gray? Heck he's not even my boyfriend so I have no right to be possessive… Wait, am I – crying?

(Gray's POV)

I was sitting on the grass with Cana… She was really off. I did my best to comfort her and I convinced her that all will be okay and things will work out. She hugged me thankfully. Suddenly I felt like we were being watched. I looked at the back, while still holding onto the weeping Cana and saw the least expected person – Lucy. She suddenly left when I looked and I'm imagining things right? Or was that a tear I just saw? But…why?

-At the same time, somewhere else-

Erza nodded in understanding upon hearing Jellal's explanation but that didn't stop a few tears from leaving her orbs. Jellal felt weak when he saw her cry, after all, she was the most important girl in his life. He used his hands to cup her face and his thumb to wipe off her tears before pulling her close to him…

**(A/N: ****And with that, the unfortunately late chapter 8 ends. Sorry for updating late but I'm afraid I won't have much time for fast updates. That doesn't mean I'm abandoning the story though. I think updates will be on a weekly basis. I hope this chapter was interesting!**

**In case you wanted to know, Gildarts won't have much role. I just needed someone to arrive so that I can portray a certain scene which you can read in the next chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED COMMENTS AND CRITICISIMS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. **

**Special thanks to ILoveCelestialIce and Hachibukai who are my inspiration, as well as Kyto Touche for being an awesome reader ****)**

**Next chapter: The confrontation**

**Until next time, **

**Ja'ne! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Confrontation

**Disclaimer:**** It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

***BIG HUG TO YUKI13 WHO'S BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER SO BADLY AND ASKING ME FOR IT UNFAILINGLY EVERYDAY! SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT DEAR. HAHA ;)***

**(A/N: ****a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favourite. Please note that the voting lines have been closed. So now we continue the story.****)**

**Last Time: **I was sitting on the grass with Cana… She was really off. I did my best to comfort her and I convinced her that all will be okay and things will work out. She hugged me thankfully. Suddenly I felt like we were being watched. I looked at the back, while still holding onto the weeping Cana and saw the least expected person – Lucy. She suddenly left when I looked and I'm imagining things right? Or was that a tear I just saw? But…why?

-At the same time, somewhere else-

Erza nodded in understanding upon hearing Jellal's explanation but that didn't stop a few tears from leaving her orbs. Jellal felt weak when he saw her cry; after all, she was the most important girl in his life. He used his hands to cup her face and his thumb to wipe off her tears before pulling her close to him…

**What you'll find in this chapter:**** Arrival of Gildarts, The reason behind Cana's tears, a little beer party, a squashed car ride, a mistake that almost happened, confrontations and promises.**

**Continuation: **

"By the way Natsu…Why's this Gildarts guy so important?! We're like waking up SO early on a HOLIDAY especially for HIM!" Lucy whined as she hopped into the vehicle.

"Lucy! You don't know Gildarts?" Natsu asked in shock, to which Lucy shook her head, "He's Fiore's number one wrestler! And he studied in Fairy High when he was younger, so the Fairy High Hostel used to be like his home whenever he would come to Magnolia… We all know him since childhood. To others he may be a celebrity but to us, who used to stay at the Fairy High Hostel, consider him a father figure." (**Hope that answers Kyto Touche's question about who Gildarts is and why even people from other schools are so enthusiastic to see him ****)**

Lucy wasn't surprised that she didn't know him… after all, she wasn't the wrestling type! But that didn't change the fact that there was a holiday today and they were wasting it by getting all rise and shine at eleven in the morning. Where others wouldn't consider that too early, for Lucy it was terribly early! Yes, she was a late-riser.

"Hey Lisanna…" Lucy said, somewhere between a yawn. Lisanna laughed and greeted in return and then started off the engines and took off.

"We stopping by Gray's? I doubt he'd be awake…" Lisanna asked.

At the mention of Gray's name, Lucy felt down once again. Why did she have to feel that way! That moment she saw of him and Cana together yesterday was still fresh in her memory and she was using every ounce of her will power to shoo it out of her annoying thoughts.

"Um… it IS on the way right? So we can I guess" Natsu said.

Lisanna drove two blocks to the left and behold the place a certain raven-head called home. Natsu did the honour of jumping into the fence and opening up the garage that read, '**DON'T YOU DARE!**' The garage had a security password which Natsu knew very well, 'getyourhandsoff'. It was a strange password but Natsu knew the meaning behind it. Gray was aware that Natsu, Loke, Erza and Cana, all knew the password and that's why the password was used to tell them to keep their hands off his garage, which to his dismay was often used as a comical relief among the four. Upon opening, the garage revealed seven very stylish bikes that shone brightly and where lined up neatly.

Lucy stared into the garage with awe; the bikes were true beauties! And they looked like they were well taken care of. "What's up with Gray and bikes?" She subconsciously asked.

"Haha…most people find it cool. He collects bikes; only the best ones. He saves up on regular basis and at the end of every three months, he gets a new one. He's fond of his bikes and a lot of people envy his collection… They're ALL limited editions or very amazing latest models! When he was a kid, he used to collect toy bikes of miniature sizes… now he's like Fairy High's hero in bikes. He works really hard for them." Lisanna explained.

"You bet he does…He's not home. Sleeping beauty's up from his slumber. His eighth bike's missing, the one Erza gifted him." Natsu said, while slamming the door closed. And with that, the three took off to pick Levy who would be carpooling with them.

-20 minutes later-

"Levy stays quite far…" Lisanna said while they waited at a traffic signal impatiently. Gildarts was meant to be arriving by twelve thirty and it was already eleven forty; the station wasn't very close by either so it didn't help that they had a good or – not-so-good fifty minutes for his arrival. On top of all that, Levy lived on quite the opposite side of town!

"Lucy, what say we go to my place tomorrow? I'm getting some new DVDs after school tomorrow" Natsu asked while he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay… But homework first!" She replied.

'CLUNK!'

A pebble sounded on the window of the Mercedes, which made all three passengers to turn their heads in the direction of the thrower. It was none other than the raven-head they were talking about twenty minutes ago. He looked pretty serious for a late riser on his electric blue bike.

"Hey Ice brain, you do know you could scratch Loke's car or something with those!" Natsu alerted jokingly as he wound down his window. Lucy looked uncomfortably at the raven head, wondering if they were in good terms at all or not; suddenly their eyes met and Lucy turned her gaze downward. Gray took that as a signal that something was definitely wrong. That time yesterday when he saw tears, they were no joke nor his imagination which he has never had in his life before in the first place. But, right now wasn't the time to think about all that. There was another situation at hand.

"Lisanna where you guys heading?" Gray asked, ignoring the salmon head which didn't seem to bother him because as it would be, it was nothing new. Lisanna nodded.

"Gray… We're picking Levy. She's carpooling with us. By the way, you're pretty early!" Lisanna said.

"Yeah, am I not supposed to be?" Gray said in his usual bored tone – no, he's never gonna stop doing that.

"Well you know you're not usually an early riser… Besides, why didn't you come for yesterday's meeting? We were all worried…" Lisanna replied. Gray rubbed the back of his neck while his face made an apologetic look.

"Sorry 'bout that… But there was no need of me there right? I am anyways going with Cana." He said, "Anyway, this arrangement is strange. Cana and Levy live around the same area while Lucy lives in a completely opposite direction and Natsu and you don't stay very close to Lucy either. Wouldn't it be simpler if Loke, Lyon, Levy and Evergreen carpooled? Since they are the ones in that district?"

"Well…Gray, you didn't help much either! You refused to take Lucy and insisted on Cana when you and Lucy stay within two blocks of each other…" Lisanna replied casually, not realising the intensity of the statement she made as it affected Lucy. Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat and made a fake pretence that she wasn't listening but she was. She was wondering whether or not she wanted an explanation from Gray – but, to her relief AND dismay, as she was unaware of which it was, the signal turned green and the raven head zoomed off with no reply.

-Fifteen minutes later-

Gray knocked on Cana's door impatiently, "Cana common! We don't have all day!"

"Gray I don't wanna go! I can't do it!" Cana wailed from inside, she was now sitting while hugging her knees against her main door while Gray was convincing her from the outside.

"You have to face it ok! I've faced my past, it's time you faced yours!" This time you could say, he was a bit too harsh because a few audible sobs were sounded from inside and then the sound of the opening of a cork – yup, she was drinking again. Gray sighed before knocking once again.

"Cana I know what you're doing…" He said monotonously.

"So what" She replied in indifference and took a big gulp from the glass bottle.

Just then, a plan formed in Gray's mind and he smiled maliciously.

"Ok…I'll be leaving then… Too bad since I was thinking you could sit at the front seat of the bike today…" He said while slowly walking back and too his extreme success, the door creaked open to reveal a brunette peeping from it.

"Um… I guess... It won't be too bad…" She said slowly while smiling sheepishly. Gray just smirked. Cana patted him on his back, realising she just fell for it…AGAIN.

Putting on the helmet, Cana took her seat in the front and held onto the clutch with pride. And Gray only sighed before getting on the back seat.

"So…what are the rules?" Cana asked jokingly and Gray replied a bit too seriously.

"If you're slow, you're out. And I'm only letting you ride from here to the main road. No complaints."

Cana harrumphed, "Well I guess the fact that you're actually allowing me to ride this is quite a big deal…even if it's only for a few minutes…" And she zoomed off with Gray behind her.

Once they got to the main road, Gray put his hands on the clutch and took over while still sitting at the back.

-at Lucy and co.'s end- (For those who are new to my commonly used slang, 'co' would be used to say 'and the rest' like Lucy and co would be used to say, 'Lucy and the rest' or 'Lucy and company'

After picking Levy, the foursome began heading towards their destination, the station. It was a long ride to the station but luckily the lazy atmosphere had livened up. Natsu and Lucy were seated at the back as they were before and Levy had taken a seat in the passenger seat while Lisanna handled the stirring.

-Erza and co-

Mirajane had stayed over at Erza's place which was closer to Mermaid Heel's Kagura's house as well as Blue Pegasus' Jenny. They were up very early the next morning and had left about an hour before our Gray who was also surprisingly early. They first took off to Kagura's home where they met a dark haired, well-in-shape girl, wearing a long sleeve sweatshirt under a sleeveless knee-length, purple dress and black stockings. She didn't look very bright and welcoming so Erza and Mirajane decided to play stranger which they in truth were.

The ride was engulfed in awkward silence which didn't seem very awkward to Kagura because she preferred it that way. Upon pulling over at Jenny's driveway, Erza honked twice to alert Jenny that they were here. But even after twenty, long minutes, the beauty queen refused to step out. Mirajane volunteered to go in; she rang the doorbell a couple of times but to no avail. Then what came next was something that if anyone who knew Mirajane, apart from Erza, had seen, would have been extremely shocked: Mirajane took a few steps backward and then quickly charged forward and gave the door a brilliant kick that had a great finish and resulted in the door fall flat.

Jenny, who apparently was in deep slumber, was extremely startled by the sudden barging in of a dangerous looking Mirajane. She had never seen this side of Mirajane before and really didn't want to see it now either so with a quick leap, she pulled on a mini dress and a shrug, after which she clipped her long, curly, orange hair and got into the backseat of the car with Kagura. And Erza pulled over.

"One more minute late and I wouldn't have been able to promise your safety." Mirajane stated, to which Erza nodded and glared at Jenny. Neither of the two was up for a good morning because of course, who likes waking up so early?

"Oh come on you two… Beauty sleep is most essential for a girl like me who likes to live beautiful. And this Gildarts can wait…I need to look tip top for when Hibiki and Loke arrive!" Jenny moaned. Kagura just stared in disgust at the orange head. 'Did she ever think of anything other than guys? That too, womanising guys! Ugh…'

"Eyes off Hibiki. He's currently dating Cana." Erza said in her emotionless tone.

"Oh come on sweetheart! We all know that Cana Alberona switches boyfriends every two or three weeks… so I'm just trying to reserve Hibiki for after they break up" Jenny announced nastily and Mirajane gave her the death glare. It had been for years that Mirajane and Jenny weren't in good terms, but for Erza it was hate at first sight. She never appreciated girls like Jenny who thought of nothing more than slutty things.

But behind all that, Erza had some other thoughts in her mind regarding this Kagura girl who was seated behind her… She looked at Kagura through the mirror and frowned – she looked so familiar like she had seen her somewhere and another thing that bothered her was this girl's strangely cold and stay-away attitude. It just seemed too suspicious; did they have a connection?

-Quarter to twelve-

Lucy and her group were the first to arrive, after which a laughing Gray and Cana arrived in style as usual just that this time Cana was at the front and Gray was riding from the back.

'Too close' Lucy thought and felt a kind of urge to create some kind of gap between the two because they were practically sticking together, sitting like that! (Well you can imagine riding a bike while sitting BEHIND someone right?) 'WHAT THE HECK TO I MEAN BY THAT! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT GRAY SO MUCH?! Well…maybe it's just that I feel neglected or something. After all, he is avoiding me…I guess I got abandoned once again and again, for an unknown reason.' The bike took a halt and the two got off. Gray took a glance at Lucy and their eyes met again; Lucy just looked at him with some kind of pain in her eyes while Gray stared in confusion and behind all the looking, was another person whose eyes were also fixated at the two and annoyance was creeping within his nerves.

'Why do they look at each other so much?!' Natsu felt himself shouting on the inside of his brain. And when the staring competition refused to end, he walked beside Lucy and placed a firm grip on her waist and looked over to Gray with a look that spelt one word, with four letters, screaming in capital: MINE. Gray didn't quite catch the meaning behind it but shrugged off the strange reaction and got busy talking to Levy about something that wasn't really important but was a good way of getting rid of the thick awkward atmosphere surrounding the three.

(Gray's POV)

My eyes suddenly caught someone gazing at me and it was none other than the blond mystery – Lucy. Mystery because something was really wrong with her; I noticed this change since yesterday…since that time I saw those tears leaving her rosy cheeks and the reason for them was yet to be known. I got caught in a trance as we both looked at each other. She didn't look her usual cheerful self, this Lucy I was I looking at was not the one who laughed and smiled, this was the Lucy I met in the music room, that time this mystery pal thing began… She looked in pain but why? Why… it was such a bothersome question that stung the thoughts until the answer was known.

Lucy… Blond, Intelligent, cute… She did have loads of plus points… But there were negative ones too; she loses hope much too quickly; cries way too easily; and falls in love madly. She may say she loves me – I mean her Mystery pal – but I know much too well that this love she says is not love. It's just attachment. It's a childish play and she would realise that soon and accept that. But did I love her? I would like to say no but I'm much too honest for that. The truth was that I had actually almost fallen for her that night – that Halloween prom night, but I too know that the feelings I had felt that night weren't the real deal. They were just feelings of attraction. There is no 'next step' to our relationship. We were and are friends; plain and simple. Even if she said she loved me or that she would do anything to know who her mystery pal was or that that night was special, but there are always facts behind a fantasy and the facts behind this is that Natsu is her boyfriend and there are no two ways to it. Besides, I am not ready for a relationship and so best would be Lucy never finding out about me being her mystery pal because that would only complicate things. There was also the fact that Lucy didn't exactly love ME… it was the masked me who wasn't exactly me being myself that night. If it was true love, she'd recognise me behind any mask and not mistaken me for Natsu. Yes, it had hurt… when she had said his name instead of mine.

It had hurt when she had declared her love thinking me as another guy. It had hurt when I had finally thought that love might be true and suddenly those thoughts were shattered. But there were good points to these pains too – I was now completely sure that true love was nothing more than fantasy and that Lucy and love in one sentence was always painful regardless if my name or Natsu's name were to be in it too.

My thoughts were interrupted and so was our long staring contest when Natsu, out of the blue, walked over and placed his arm around Lucy's waist and wait a minute! – is he really giving me the daggers? Better get out of this now,

"Hey Levy, what happened to that…" Yes, for now talking to Levy would be convenient.

(Normal POV)

Natsu and Lucy got engaged in some chitter chattering of their own after the little awkward scene that had been displayed. They seemed to be joking and Lucy was now punching Natsu playfully while Gray from the corner of his eye looked at them and felt a tinge of jealousy but shrugged it off with the thought, 'must be because I've been spending so much time with her lately…'

-twelve o'clock-

All the rest of the gang arrived a few moments later and they were all chitter-chattering now about various things – some silly, some mature, some important, some useless… Gray's torture had already begun the moment Juvia arrived and a somewhat tense situation was being displayed between Gray and Natsu whenever their eyes met. Behind the scenes, there was also the mystery of the familiarity of Kagura that troubled Erza quite a lot.

-twelve thirty-

The train finally arrived and Gildarts was back. The entire bustling gang of students who had come to see him flocked around him. But far in the distance Cana stood a bit disturbed, she took one foot forward to approach the crowd but took it back immediately. She really wasn't prepared for any of it. Gray noticed this and made his way to where Cana was standing and linked hands with her. He squeezed her hand in assurance and pulled her with him after whispering into her ears, 'It'll be okay…' And Lucy felt numb on the inside at the sight and also bewildered as to the reason behind Cana's unusual hesitation. Gray pushed through crowd and finally came face to face with Gildarts.

"Gray! How've you been?" Gildarts greeted and looked at the brunette, "and you Cana? Oh that reminds me… you came to Fairy High in search of your father right? Any news on him?"

The people around them stood waiting for her answer. Clearly nobody had heard that story before. At Gildarts' question, Cana felt the tears well up and Gray just patted her shoulder to comfort her, to which Lucy frowned subconsciously and this didn't get overlooked by Natsu.

"Um, did I say something?" Gildarts asked in confusion.

"Gildarts, Cana has something she wants to tell you." Gray said and gave Cana a 'go-ahead' look.

"I-…That time when I said – I came to look for my father, my father is none other than…" She began but couldn't complete it due to the urge to wail. She gave Gray a pleading look.

"He needs to know Cana" Gray said and she took a deep breath before confessing in incomprehensible words, " youaremyfather"

"What?" Gildarts asked, because he was unable to comprehend the words she had uttered.

"I said…you are the one I came to Fairy High to look for. My father – his name is Gildarts Crive." She repeated, this time more clearly and with less hesitation. She bent her head low and stared at her feet, waiting for the reaction she didn't expect. Gildarts grabbed her into a tight embrace,

"You survived…? Why didn't you tell me before!" Gildarts asked

"She didn't feel like she was up to your standards" Gray answered for her.

"What standards? You are my daughter! There are no statuses between us!" He told Cana and Cana finally released the wail she had been holding back for so long.

"Sorry…dad." She said and no happiness could exceed the one Gildarts felt hearing himself addressed as 'dad' and the one Cana felt finally being able to address him with that. And a huge applause was given in congrats for the reunion of a father and daughter. The atmosphere was really getting sentimental in there.

"Ok enough of that now…Welcome back Gildarts." Erza greeted in a straight voice. Gildarts smiled,

"Still the boss around here huh Erza? It's good… Leadership qualities are like a natural for you. So what say Gray?" Gildarts said and Gray looked at him with smirking

"I'd be ready anytime" Gray replied, bumping fists with Gildarts.

"Hey Natsu and Loke, you guys gonna join. There's catching up to do" Gildarts said.

Natsu and Loke nodded.

And with that, Gildarts, Gray, Cana, Loke, Natsu and Lucy stayed back to have some drinks at a nearby bar while the others returned to their respective homes and Erza being the only one who left, having something ELSE to do or rather, someone else to meet. The six were banking upon one of Loke's cars to transport Gildarts, Loke, Natsu and Lucy while Gray and Cana used Gray's bike.

-In the bar-

"Lucy Heartfilia… Where've I heard that before?" Gildarts wondered trying to recollect his memories which he seemed to be having a hard time with. Lucy felt her comfort shrink. She knew where the conversation would go and she didn't like it.

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia of Galuna city's richest family, or rather Fiore's richest family. The girl who threw behind the fattest of fortunes and ran away. It had been the talk of the town or in this case, the talk of the state! And Lucy was portrayed as the one at fault even when nobody truly knew the reason for her actions.

She didn't want anybody to know who she was after that. She knew that her surname would some day reveal her little secret of being the heiress to the richest family in Fiore but she never considered altering it, as her mother too wore that same surname shortly before her tragic end. She felt the tears urging the let slip, but all she did was bite her lip in an effort to keep them to herself. Her discomfort was sensed by none other than Gray and he didn't like it one bit. For one thing, he was fully aware of her misery and for another, he didn't like the weak side of her.

"Why don't we just forget about where you've heard her name before?" Gray said, that made Lucy jerk her head up in shock. Why was he helping her again when he was clearly ignoring her before? That was what she kept wondering but she couldn't hide the fact that she was extremely glad he was there.

"Yeah that's true. We should concentrate on more important stuff right?" Gildarts said while sipping on to some beer, "So since when have you and Gray been dating?" He asked rather casually and got a reply with mouths hung open in shock. Lucy's complexion could have been compared to a tomato while Gray, with a lot of trouble, kept his cool and remained nonchalant.

"I think you're drinking a bit much old man. You know I'm not into girls" Gray said. The answer was a bit disappointing to Lucy but she just couldn't figure out why. Or was it that she didn't want to?

"Oh that's right…the guy who's always single. It's sad that that HUGE posse of fan girls you've got would have their efforts wasted. That reminds me...Loke! Did you finally settle for one girl or you still fooling around?"

"It's not called fooling around. It is a simple affair. I'm just giving my fans what they want." Loke replied firmly while pushing his glasses up.

"Yup…I guess your fooling around won't stop even after you die. You'll be carrying with you to the afterlife!" Gildarts laughed and clinked beer cans with Gray in 'cheers'. Lucy too found herself a bit off about the fact that Loke was such a womaniser. She could understand girls being all over him with his looks which were comparable to Gray's – wait WHAT? – but that didn't explain his act.

"Look, if you're trying to find a the one, then you have to try. Until you don't date and ditch at least a million girls, how will you ever find the girl who was made for you? And don't say all that destiny stuff okay 'cause I don't believe in it. If I ever find that one girl, then I'll stop dating all the others and give my life entirely in her grasp." Loke explained,

"Wow… Womaniser to Philosopher. You got moves dude." Gray teased while high-fiving with Gildarts and Natsu was now exploding with laughter. But behind all that, Lucy was actually really touched with Loke's words; it may have been true that his approach was a bit off, but it was also true that his intentions were pure. 'The one huh?'

"Where's Cana?" Gildarts asked alarmed. Gray just waved his hands in the air signalling that there was no need to worry.

"She's just knocking herself out… these opportunities come quite less huh? The ones where someone else is paying the bill…Cana just has her own way of making use of the situation." Gray said while he laughed. Gildarts only stared blankly.

"She's drinking milk in a bar?!" He asked, astonished and Natsu, Loke and Gray couldn't hold back their roaring laughter.

"MILK?" Lucy wondered blankly.

"Isn't that what Cana always drinks?" Gildarts wondered aloud in confusion, to which Natsu began to get tears of laughter and Loke and Gray were knocking the table while laughing.

"You, old man, don't know you're daughter at all!" Lucy shouted while pointing and accusing finger at him and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Calm down Lucy" Loke said in between laughs.

"It IS true that Cana's original all-time drink WAS milk before… It's pretty weird when you think about it now; it's like she just went from innocent to badass!" Natsu explained and Lucy's eyes opened wide.

"Hey could someone please tell me already?" Gildarts whined out of confusion and just then, in came the stumbling, drunken Cana.

"Hey Gray…" She began, "tell this idiot! He's refusing to serve me more sake!" Cana shouted in frustration.

"Sir she's already finished ten barrels in a row!" The waiter timidly explained.

"Just serve her will you… It's Cana Alberona… She won't drop drunk so easily. And get me another bucket of ice…this beer's getting warmer" Gray waved it off.

"More tabasco for me" Natsu shouted.

'these guys are all mad…' the waiter thought. 'one finishes more than a million barrels of sake, second keeps adding more and more ice like there's no tomorrow; he's finished five buckets now! And the other is getting rid of our 'year's-worth' stock of tobasco chilly sauce!'

Gildarts' jaw dropped, "From milk to SAKE!" he exclaimed. Cana just gave him a bored look, much like Gray's while she pull a chair next to him.

"It sounds like a big deal coming from you" Gray said sarcastically.

"Oh whatever… Say Lucy, you do have a boyfriend don't you?" Gildarts turned the conversation the blond sitting opposite. Lucy turned to look at him.

"Um…yeah…" She said, rather shyly but somewhere, there was a hesitation.

"That would be me!" Natsu announced cheerfully.

"NATSU?!" Gildarts exclaimed, "but what happened to you and Lisanna! You guys were so close! Heck you'll even promised to marry in the future!"

"Things didn't work the right way with Lisanna Old man. We both moved on." Natsu replied, more seriously this time.

"You know… when I first saw you Lucy, I thought you would definitely be Gray's girl" Gildarts began which made Lucy go even redder than she had when he had thought she was Gray's girlfriend and Gray was getting annoyed because to him, this was so much like teasing. Apart from those two, flames were rising in another person too – Natsu of course.

"You remember Gray? When you were a kid you had said: 'My girl will be a blond princess'" Gildarts said smiling, "Doesn't Lucy look a bit too much like what you had drawn that time?"

Gray went back to that day in Fairy High's hostel room. The day everyone was drawing one thing or another.

_(flash back)_

"_Gray. Look." The mini Erza said, not losing her firm voice even at that age. Gray turned from his drawing and fixed his midnight blue eyes upon the picture of a boy just like him – or no, it WAS him. _

"_You drew a picture of me?" He asked bewildered. Erza nodded with a little blush creeping on her chubby baby cheeks. _

"_Thanks…are you going to give it to me as a gift?" he asked nonchalantly and she shook her head._

"_I will keep it. As a memory" _

_Gray patted her on her head. _

"_What did you draw Gray?" she asked curiously._

"_My princess; My princess will be a blond princess" He said as he used a yellow crayon to complete to long hair of the girl he was drawing. _

_(end of flash back)_

"Yes. I remember." He said flatly, "I had drawn a blond princess… Erza had drawn me… Natsu had drawn a dragon…Lisanna a blue cat… And Cana had helped me draw the dress."

"That blond princess…is she still the type of girl you want?" Natsu asked nonchalantly, something that was new to everyone on the table. Yes, Natsu was NEVER nonchalant.

"I'm not kid anymore. It's not necessary that the one that was made for me must have blond hair." Gray retorted. But he knew all too well, that that blond princess still haunted his dreams and it was true that Lucy resembled her a bit.

"Hey Cana, that's enough man! I can't pay for the millions of barrels you've drank already and you're just going on and on!" Loke exclaimed angrily, "We're leaving NOW."

"Hey Loke, one more beer, come on man! And you and Natsu haven't yet finished your mocktails!" Gray said.

"Yeah man…one more beer." Gildarts pleaded.

"Na-ah. I agree with Loke. We need to leave now." Lucy said and Gildarts sighed and they all got up to leave, but little did they know about what they were about to see now.

-bar, parking lot-

"Where the HELL is my bike!" Gray shouted angrily. He was literally fuming in rage! It began raining then. The day wouldn't get any worse was what they had thought when they found the bike missing, but the rain had just altered their thoughts.

"I am walking home. You guys carry on." Gray said. Cana pulled him back

"You're not walking in that rain moron." She said.

"Cana's right. We can all just squeeze into the car. Two more people can fit by sitting on someone's lap right?" Loke suggested.

"Natsu take the wheels" Loke commanded and Natsu got into the driver's seat, after which Gildarts took a seat in the passenger seat. Then at the back,

"You girls can sit on our laps." Loke said and so, he and Gray slid into the backseat. Cana took a seat on Loke's lap and everyone waited for Lucy. Gray looked at Lucy, raising an eyebrow and she just stared awkwardly, blushing with all her might.

"Um…Lucy if you're uncomfortable then um, how about Cana sits on Gray's lap –" Loke began but was interrupted by a shocking outburst from Lucy,

"NO!" She shouted suddenly. This made Gray give her the 'what-the-hell-was-that' look and Natsu gave her a raised eyebrow. She laughed awkwardly and said, "I um, I mean…I'm ok..."

She got into the car and sat on Gray's lap sideways; her legs were facing the door. The ride was rather awkward for Lucy. For one thing, she couldn't manage to stop staring at Gray's eyes and he was noticing it. She knew he was because he was avoiding eye contact. This would be the third time she had seen him upclose like this. The first was at the old music room when she had made him the first audience for her story of her mystery pal, second was…well you all know that! The movie date – IT WAS NOT A DATE – ok, ok… the movie date that was not a date.

Finally Gray met her eyes and her heart took a leap and she quickly averted her eyes, to which Gray smirked and she began cursing her stupidity. She couldn't deny it, and she never did… Gray was very charming. She looked back at him remembering… he was avoiding her right? Or are they in good terms now? What had even happened for them not to be in good terms? She just didn't know.

(Gray's POV)

"NO!" She just suddenly shouted and I was far ahead of confused. Did she have a problem if Cana sat on me? If so, then why? Was she…jealous? NO! That's impossible. She entered the car and sat on me sideways (facing the door/window) and Natsu began driving through the rain. I stare outside the window. It had been on a rainy day like this that we had become friends… I turned my gaze towards her after a while, only to find that she was staring into my eyes intensely – WAIT WHAT?! – she quickly averted her gaze when she noticed. I smirked. She turned to look at me again… but this time it was different – she was doing it again. That pain-filled look. What was the reason behind it?

(Normal POV)

The journey was going just fine when suddenly the car took a jerk which made Lucy's head fall onto Gray's shoulders and her arm was around his neck out of reflex. Suddenly the air just got even more awkward between gray and Lucy and so did the tinge of Lucy's already red cheeks. Their position… Lucy slowly lifted her head from his shoulder and they began another staring contest. They got so lost into each other's eyes that they just didn't realise. And from the mirror, Natsu watched them and a fury climbed over him. Lucy placed her other arm over Gray's neck and began going closer… and closer… when,

"PEEP!" came the noise of the car's horn. Natsu was watching every move and the moment he saw them getting closer and closer, he immediately pressed onto the horn, much out of reflex. Upon hearing the sound of the horn, Gray pushed Lucy away. Thankfully no one other than Lucy, Natsu and Gray had known of what had just happened.

'What in hell fire just happened!' He felt like killing himself! This was the second time he almost made the same mistake! But…maybe, just maybe… Lucy had other ideas. Natsu stopped the car. They had arrived at Gray's home. Lucy got out first so that Gray could get out and he immediately got out and walked straight to his door, no good byes, no glances backwards.

-twelve minutes later-

After having dropped everyone else, Natsu drove into his own little home and parked the car in the driveway. He would be returning it to Loke the next day. Lucy who was in a trance suddenly returned to reality.

"Huh? What are we doing here?" She asked bewildered.

"We were going to come for movies to my place… or did you forget?" He asked coldly. He was really giving her the cold shoulder now and she didn't like it one bit.

"Natsu…what's wrong?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand off his shoulder,

"No Lucy, YOU tell ME what's wrong!" He shouted, "I've been putting all my effort into making you return the feelings I have towards you, but you're not even giving me the amount of attention you give to OTHER guys!"

Lucy felt her eyes well up in tears, "But…Natsu I am – "

"Oh please… don't give me all that again Lucy. I've heard it all before."

"But Natsu I AM trying to make this work!" She replied

"Really? 'Cause what I just saw didn't look much like it!" He shouted, "Fine then answer one question Lucy. Honestly. Is there someone else you love?"

'someone else? Does he know about my mystery pal?' Lucy thought.

"Natsu what are – "

"Yes or no Lucy?"

"…"

"Well, I guess your answer is in your silence. That's it Lucy… You never did and never will love me." Natsu declared with sad eyes. Lucy put her arms around his neck and a tear slipped down her cheeks.

"If you loved someone else, why didn't you break up with me? Or did you just play along thinking that Natsu wouldn't mind?" He asked, even colder than before. Lucy took a step backwards at his statement. Tears began falling at an uncountable rate and Lucy immediately grabbed him into an embrace.

He hugged her back, because he still loved her and he knew nothing would change that whether she loved him back or not. He went into the car again and started off the engines.

"Come on I'll drop you home…"

"But… what about the date?" She asked sadly.

"What's the point of a date when there's nothing between us?"

She went into the car and the rest of ride was silent, except for the constant sniffing from Lucy. She knew she had broken his heart and she may not love him as much as she did her mystery pal but she knew that she did love him still. The car halted at Lucy's home and before stepping out of the car, she said, "I don't want to break up Natsu…I promise, I'll make this work." She said. And she held onto his neck and brought his face closer to hers and their lips met again…

-Gray's home-

She may have assured him, but Natsu wouldn't be convinced till he met Gray and made a few things clear as glass. Natsu knocked on Gray's door harshly and Gray opened after two minutes.

"What are YOU doing here?" He asked, again rather bored.

"Don't act as if nothing happened Gray. I saw it all"

"…"

"I saw what was going on between you and Lucy"

"…"

"ANSWER ME AND STOP GIVING ME THAT 'GO-AWAY' LOOK"

"There is nothing between me and Lucy."

"Admit it Gray. I know what I saw."

"…"

"Don't pretend. You know what I'm talking about."

"So what if I do?"

"She's my girlfriend"

"I'm her best friend"

"then why don't you leave it at that?"

"I am doing exactly that"

"look Gray, just stay away from her ok?!"

Gray took a deep breath and patted Natsu on his shoulder.

"Look Natsu…I have NO intentions of stealing your girlfriend okay? So you can keep her and refrain from destroying my afternoon. I'll give you a promise if that's what it takes ok?"

"Gray…you don't love her right?"

"No I don't"

"But are you sure she doesn't love you?"

"…?"

And with that, Natsu walked off, leaving a perplexed Gray.

(Natsu's POV)

I felt some assurance at least, hearing it come from Gray himself. I now knew that even if Lucy did ever fall for Gray, Gray would never betray my trust. But, somewhere my heart was sure that Lucy indeed did have feelings for Gray. Either she didn't know yet, or she was denying it at every turn. Either way was good for him. I would let it be at that. Even if she had feelings for Gray, my assurance was that she was still unaware and that time that she doesn't realise, would be enough for me to make her fall for me. Lucy was my. No one would take her from me. No one.

**(A/N: ****That's the end folks. I tried my best to finish this chapter ASAP and here it is. I know it's still very late but it's really not my fault since I just resumed school, that too late and so I had all this catching up to do. This is my first weekend since I resumed and I've written quite a lengthy chapter in a really short time on my phone. Yes, on my phone not my laptop. My internet connection is currently off so I can't use the laptop for a while…This chapter may not be up to your expectations because I've written this hurriedly… But I really hope you'll still like it to some extent. **

**From this chapter, you all must already know that this fanfic's going to be a long one… I don't intend to close it off really soon. Minimum would be fifteen chapters. Your next chapter will be out in one or two weeks hopefully…Please don't abandon! I promise to do my best ****. **

**Also thank you for the reviews once again… I'm glad many of you enjoyed the last chapter. It seems the little 'movie date that wasn't a date' became a favourite part for many of you. I promise to add more of those whether it's NaLu or GrayLu… The drama has just begun so keep reading! **

**Special Thanks to Hachibukai and ILoveCelestialIce for being my inspiration while writing this fanfic. I have read every single fanfic written by them! Thanks to Kyto Touche, Yuki13, i3Fairytail and OohPrettyStars for being awesome readers! And a special thank you to OohPrettyStars for correcting my silly mistake in one of the older chapters. **

**I really tend to contradict myself sometimes when I write because I forget some little details I may have mentioned before so kindly tell me if I have made any mistakes so I may correct them ASAP. Also please tell me how you liked or didn't like this chapter and reasons if you could. Please don't hesitate to criticize if need be. And please state your reason for confusion so I may clarify to the best of my abilities. And follow me on twitter to get news on the story: Sahaita_DQueen **

**I am also going to activate my beta reading now that I have been a member for so long and have written a story of more than the number of words required. I hope to write more fanfics after this one so please follow/favourite! Thanks!**

**Next chapter: The truth that cannot be denied and the promise that cannot be broken.**

**Until next time, **

**~Sayonara~ :) **


	10. Chapter 10: The Undeniable Truth

**Disclaimer: ****It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N:**** a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favorite. Please note that the voting lines have been closed. When I started this chapter I actually kind of got a bit off-tracked and wrote five entire pages about Erza! So to make it up to you, I've put in the first page of the next chapter as a little bonus! I'm really sorry for late updates but trust me when I say I'm trying… I really liked the reviews I got for chapter 9-THE CONFRONTATION because I seriously thought it would be one of the worst chapters I wrote but I'm really glad it was liked by so many people. Thanks for reading! Love you all!****)**

***This is for Yuki13 and the secret of 'You know…' Haha***

**Last Time: **"Gray…you don't love her right?"

"No I don't"

"But are you sure she doesn't love you?"

"…?"

And with that, Natsu walked off, leaving a perplexed Gray.

(Natsu's POV)

I felt some assurance at least, hearing it come from Gray himself. I now knew that even if Lucy did ever fall for Gray, Gray would never betray my trust. But, somewhere my heart was sure that Lucy indeed did have feelings for Gray. Either she didn't know yet, or she was denying it at every turn. Either way was good for me. I would let it be at that. Even if she had feelings for Gray, my assurance was that she was still unaware and that time that she doesn't realize, would be enough for me to make her fall for me. Lucy was my. No one would take her from me. No one.

**Continue:**

(Behind the scenes…The airport while Gildarts and the others were having their little beer party)

Erza ran as fast as her feet would agree to carry her through the bustling crowd, all carrying some kind of luggage along. She searched here and there and everywhere but she found no sign of him. She had reached the limit of visitors and couldn't go beyond this point for it was only meant for passengers. But beyond this point, he was there and no matter what the law may be, she just HAD to get there. She couldn't let him board that flight even if it killed her. She wasn't hesitating – not for one minute of her life, and that's how she knew, this was the right thing to do. She couldn't bring herself to let him go. There was no way she'd let him… Not after what he had told her. Not after she knew what would come after that.

"_This is the end Erza… This is goodbye. I have no words enough to express how excruciatingly painful it is to leave you behind, but that is what's best for you. They're coming back Erza. And I won't let them have you once again." _ He had said and those words were more painful than the aftermath of being stabbed a million times.

That last time, thirteen years ago, she was unsure and she had left him behind. But now she was. She was sure. She wouldn't let him give himself away just to protect her ever again and suffer the rest of her life in regret. Even if _they _were here, she would risk them finding her if that's what it would take to be with him. She had given him up once and would never do the same again.

With her motives clear in her head, Erza ran past the security and into the 'ONLY PASSENGERS' zone with three buff security guards chasing after her, out of which one was alerting other security forces via a walkie-talkie. She reached the customs' counter where bags were being put into the machine for checking. There was no way to pass through there without the guards catching her – no way except… NO WAY! She couldn't do THAT! But she had already made up her mind, she could do anything. She dived into the machine and came out on the other side of it. The security that was inspecting the contents of the bags put into the machine via the computer was astounded when he saw the skeleton of a human being passing through!

She ran and ran. Many times she would have to ward of the police by pushing them off or punching them away, but she was Erza… No police would stand against her brutal strength! She continued running on the smooth, marble floor of the airport with the police and security of the entire airport chasing after her! She reached the boarding gates but that was it. She couldn't go any further.

'Fate must be against us…' she thought as tears left her when four police men held her down at once; One holding down her left shoulder, the other her right, a third her legs and the fourth her head. She was now surrounded. There was nowhere to go. No way to escape. No way to stop him… She stretched her neck backwards a bit and screamed in great agony,

"JELLAL!"

(Jellal's POV)

I stood in the extensive line of passengers waiting to be checked into the flight. This was probably the last time I would get to see the far reaches of the skies of Magnolia… Right now, if I could see her again, for the last time. But I knew I couldn't. They were tracking me and if she were to be with me, they would find her too. I had to leave. I had to stay away from her, from Milliana, Simon, everyone. I couldn't let them suffer what they suffered before again and definitely not because of me.

_(Flash back) _

"_This is the end Erza… This is goodbye. I have no words enough to express how excruciatingly painful it is to leave you behind, but that is what's best for you. They're coming back Erza. And I won't let them have you once again." I explained and she stared at me, lips parted, eyes watering, cheeks flushed, taking a step backwards. The pained expression I was giving her was all I could give. _

"_By them…you don't mean…" She said, almost like a whisper. The Erza I was looking at now was the one I had met years ago… this wasn't the Erza I had met when I joined Fairy High; she wasn't the Erza who was always strong. This Erza was weak. She was broken. She was the one from thirteen years ago. _

"_Yes. It's _them_ and they're tracking me. I can't risk you being with me because if ever they should find me, you would be vulnerable as well. Listen Erza, I'm going to travel tomorrow to another city. I know they will find me there too and when they do, I'll surrender. They consider you as dead so your life is secured. Do you understand? Now that I have trusted you by telling you my plan, I want you to promise me; you will NEVER try to find me EVER. You won't try to rescue me no matter what. You will forget me. From after today, you will consider me as someone who never even existed in the first place." _

"_There are the police too! Why must you go?" She practically screamed. I hushed her by covering her mouth and then letting her go. _

"_The police couldn't do anything thirteen years ago, what makes you think this time it'll be different? If they find us both, there will be no escaping." _

_The tears slipped this time, not one, not two, but a whole lot of them simultaneously. I felt my heart sink in distress. I was breaking on the inside, just seeing her like this. Did I really matter to her this much? Even after it was I who had risked her losing her life? I felt warmth fill the inside of my chest; I couldn't tell whether this meant I was happy or sad because I now knew how much she loved me, despite the terrible things I did to her in the past. And knowing she had forgiven me for them was more than enough for me to now die in peace. _

_She fell down to her knees and sobbed, "I-I c-can't just let y-you d-die like that!" She tried to muster slowly between sniffs and sobs. I felt a tear escape my left eye as well. No! No! No! I couldn't cry now! For one thing it was pathetic to cry in front of the girl you love! For another, this would just make it harder for her to let you go! What was I doing! I had to encourage her not make it any more painful than it already was! _

_I sat beside her on the wooden floor of the storage room – yes, we were in the storage room, the only room we knew no one would get an opportunity to eavesdrop in – and wrapped my arms around her and she responded by putting hers around my neck and wailed to her hearts content. I felt a bit content that she found it easy to open up to me… to show me her weak side… because as far as I know, it was only Gray she ever trusted. _

"_Erza, I love you. Trust me, if it's for you, I'll put my life on the line every single day, hour, minute, second, moment… If it's for you…" I said softly and she looked up at me. _

"_I can't let you! You won't go anywhere! If you love me enough to give up your life for me, then even I love you enough to do the same!" She shouted. _

"_Erza you're not making this any easier…" _

"_Easier? How can this be made EASY?"_

"_ENOUGH ERZA. I'M GOING TOMORROW AND THAT'S FINAL." I said harshly. I knew it must've hurt her but that was for the best. She nodded slowly and I pulled her close to me despite the agony flowing through my veins. _

_(End of flash back)_

The line moved forward, my turn was two turns away. This was it –

"JELLAL!" Came a screaming sound. It sounded so much in pain…

'Erza?!' I thought. And immediately my head turned to look at the back where a redhead was being held down by four police men and another force was encircling her, holding guns to prevent her from moving.

What was she doing?! Was she crazy?! I immediately ran out of the line and towards the area of commotion.

"Erza!" I exclaimed. She was in a terrible condition, her eyes all puffy from crying, her hair messy and her feet bare – wait what? She ran all this way BAREFOOT?

"JELLAL! DON'T GO! PLEASE" She begged.

"Let her go officers, this is all a misunderstanding." I told one of the buff police men, who seemed to be the one in charge.

"Excuse me sir, you know this crazy lady?" He asked and I felt anger rising into me.

"Crazy lady?"

"Heck yeah! You have NO idea what all she did just to get till here! She's definitely crazy!" I was sure I knew what all she must've done… I felt touched somehow that she had gone to such an extent for me but that wasn't the point here. I had made it very clear to her before. I couldn't stay without risking her life!

"Hold on! She's NOT crazy okay? Now please let her go. I know her and so you can leave her in my care." I assured the police man who was clearly considering putting her into an asylum. What had she done anyway?

"Okay young man. But she's got some fine to pay. The two of you follow me." The officer commanded and I pulled her up and we followed. He brought us into some kind of surveillance room and replayed a video of Erza running her way here. I was ASTOUNDED. Erza was covering her eyes in embarrassment – cute, I thought. After paying the officer the requested fine, we were both released.

"It looks like a case of love so I'm letting this love bird go but this is a onetime think you hear me? Don't expect me to be lenient the next time cupid decided to poke you with his arrow." The officer warned and we both shook our heads.

"You're not going anymore right?" She asked me with expectant eyes. I sighed.

"Please don't go! I love you Jellal! I can't let you go! If you go… I'll – I'll get rid of myself!" She shouted. I felt myself jolt when I heard the last part. She was blackmailing me. Emotionally.

"Erza…"

"I swear Jellal! If you do, I'll commit suicide!" She urged, as if she were trying to assure me that it was no joke. I laughed lightly and she looked up at me in confusion. I took that opportunity and pulled her into a kiss.

"I won't leave Erza… This time I'll protect you while being by your side." I promised. Then I felt a bit in a mood for teasing, "You know… maybe we SHOULD have you checked by some psychiatric"

Her cheeks reddened, "You're not gonna tell anyone about what happened!"

"Well if you say so… But you'll end up telling Gray anyway…" I said jokingly. She hit my chest playfully.

"You know he always manages to get things out of me…"

And it was true… As far as I knew, after the incident nine years ago, Erza had stopped trusting the world. She had become so secluded. It was my fault of course. But it was then that Gray had been the one to mend her heart. While I was the one to break it, he was the one who succeeded in fixing it. He had made her trust again. And she trusted him. From what I've heard, she even had a crush on him once – that had gotten me exceedingly jealous – but that was inevitable. Gray was a great guy. He was also on the wanted list of all the girls at Fairy High… even though he was no womanizer. I was so jealous of him when I had come to Fairy High 8 years after the incident and understandably, he hated me the moment he knew who I was. I had never been one of them back then until Erza had found out the reason why I had done what I had done to her nine years ago. And then too, it was Gray who had let her know about it. Ever since then, Gray and I have been on good terms, no great terms. Even though I know she still has a little schoolgirl crush on him. But she loves ME not him, Haha.

-Back to Gray after Natsu's little, unpleasant visit-

(Gray's POV)

I had made the worst mistake anyone could have made and Natsu had seen it. I so wish I could turn back time to that moment in the car…I wish that 'almost-kiss' had never happened. But why had it even gotten there in the first place? Could it be that something was sparking up between me and Lucy? No that can't be… We're just friends. According to her, she loves her mystery pal and I'm sure she'll get over that soon too… There isn't and there will never be anything between me and Lucy Heartfilia.

-Lucy, after Natsu and her little conversation-

(Lucy's POV)

What was I doing? Am I falling for Gray Fullbuster? Is he that much of a pretty boy that I can't resist? No… I can't be falling for him! There are just two people in my love life and that's my mystery pal and Natsu. I can't have another person jumping into it! But… what if there was no one else in my love life? Would Gray have been… I face palm as I think this. Gray… unknown feelings keep developing for him and there was no turning back from Natsu now. My life was practically a road that has three turning points on which I have placed 'no entry' signs on two of the roads and have no choice but to follow the one open route. This path, I have chosen for myself but of course, I can never say whether what I did was right or wrong. Maybe I should take a soak in the bath…that might help.

-twenty five minutes later-

(Normal POV)

Lucy wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of her bathroom; she walked over to her dresser and switched on the pink, electric, hair dryer and began drying her damp, blond hair. Thoughts were flowing into her head like there was no tomorrow! She could have even been described as the most confused person in the world, right at that moment!

"Gray's been avoiding me, that I know… but then, what was that that happened in the car? And why had it affected me so much when it was suggested that Cana sit on his lap instead? Why had tears fallen that day when I saw them so close? Why was I getting so possessive of him? Maybe I shouldn't think of all this, because now, only Natsu has to be on my mind – What happened in the car, if it hadn't been stopped, would it have happened? What would have happened if it had happened?" She thought aloud.

She pictured the scene all over in her head; the jerk of the car; her head falling over his shoulder; him holding her for support; gazing into his midnight blue eyes for what seemed like eternity; the rest was a total fast forward; wrapping her arms around his neck and then moving slowly closer and closer, when –

PEEP! And he suddenly shoved her off…Then realization thundered over her – He had shoved her off. Just like the last time… He never wanted it to happen. Then she realized something she should have known all along.

'I…wanted it to happen?!' She thought with evident shock at her own confession to herself. Her fingers reached up to her lips and she thought, 'what would it have felt like? Kissing Gray…' She harshly forced the thought off. This topic was off limits. But she couldn't help but still wonder… Would it have felt like with Natsu? Affectionate, sweet and simple? Or like with her mystery pal? Passionate, pulse-raising, knee-weakening with fireworks cracking in her head? Hmm… It truly was special… she had never felt that way before with anyone. The way the fireworks formed, cracking into rainbow colors in her head, the presence of everyone else disappearing like there was no one else in the room, the imaginary flowers blooming around them… There were no definite words that could express how perfect it had been.

A tear slipped off her cheek and she quickly wiped it off. She had failed. She would never be able to find him now, it was way too late for that. Way too late for changes. She had made a promise, there was no turning back.

No turning back.

No turning back.

She repeated in her head. Her mystery pal may have promised her to be with her always but in truth, he had never been there. He wasn't there but Natsu was…Gray was… WAIT. Why was Gray mentioned? But no, it was true. Gray had been there. But… even he had left. She reminded herself. Gray was avoiding her which meant he was abandoning her just like everyone else and once again, she had no idea why.

"RINNGGG!" came the sound of her cell phone. Maybe she could get herself busy with something else…

"Hello?" Lucy sounded into the phone.

"Lucy!" came the enthusiastic reply

"Erza?"

"Yeah it's me"

"Where did you go Erza? I was stuck with three guys while Cana was knocking herself out at the bar!"

"Sorry Lucy… I had something to – I realized something… something I had to do."

"What was that?"

"…"

"This has got something to do with Jellal huh?" Lucy smirked while sitting, crossed legs on her bed.

"…Well…Yeah"

"Oh then that's okay… You don't have to tell me if it's too personal"

"Well you know he was leaving right? So…"

"You went to see him off?"

"No…To stop him"

"KYAA! That's so cute! Like a movie brought to life!"

Erza laughed at Lucy's enthusiasm on the topic.

"By the way Lucy…What's wrong? Something seems off about you these days. Is everything okay with Natsu?"

Lucy paused before answering, "Yeah, everything is… okay…"

"You sure Lucy?"

"Yeah…I'm very sure." Lucy said, holding back her sigh.

"Oh and that brings me to, do you have any idea where Gray is? I passed through his place this morning and by morning I mean MORNING! And you know Gray is a sleepy head so I just wonder where he could have gone so early! I had something to tell him but he wasn't there…"

"Oh… well, no. I don't know. He's…been…avoiding me lately…" She said, trying to choose the right words.

"Oh I see? Gray? Avoiding you? I thought you guys got along just as well as I and Cana get along with him… I don't see why he would ignore you."

"I don't know the reason either but… that's just how it is"

"Ever tried asking him?"

"Never got a chance. And it doesn't help that all of a sudden I can't help but think about him!" Oohps… She just let it slip. That could have been accident of the century! She bit her lip when she realized what had slipped through her lips.

"You know Lucy… I don't know why I feel like I must tell you this because there's no girl who ever knew Gray that didn't face this. He may be the one to mend your heart but he would also be the one to break it if you're not careful… Be careful what you feel Lucy. Gray may not want to hurt you intentionally but unintentionally he has actually broken a million hearts and it hurts Lucy. Gray gives it plain and simple and that plain and simple is what makes it painful. So just…watch what you do and even more than that, watch what you feel…" Erza said in a concerned tone. Lucy just fell into a trance at her words.

'Too late… I think I already signed up my contract for getting my heart broken…' Lucy thought. Then her eyes widened. Had she really thought what she thought she had thought?! **(Gomen, I just felt like putting it that way. Yeah the 'thought' is a bit much huh? Haha… sounds funny when reading :p I know you won't miss this one Yuki13 Haha.) **Had she just admitted that she indeed did have feelings for Gray? Well, did she have feelings for him in real? She felt her hands tighten on the bedspread. She had turned her love triangle into a love square overnight. And what was worse? She knew her feelings for Gray were ENTIRELY one-sided. Not to mention Erza's little explanation on how there was no hope at all and… there was the promise to Natsu. She was like the most messed up person on earth! At least that was what she had begun to think of herself.

"Lucy? Are you there?" Erza asked in a worried tone due to Lucy's really long pause.

"Yeah…I was just…thinking…"

"Ok…"

"Say Erza, you used to like Gray when you were kids right?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line and Erza shifted uncomfortably, "Um, Lucy? Can we not talk about all that? Um, I still have to look for Gray so I'll see you later? Yeah um, bye!"

And the phone clunked off. Lucy slapped her inner self for asking such an insensitive question. It was clear from the way Erza explained that she had experienced it all firsthand! Also there was the fact that Natsu said she had had a crush on Gray… To top it up, Gray himself admitted that she had drawn a picture of him. What other proof was required? But Lucy just found herself curious as to when Jellal came into the picture.

She face palmed before getting off her fluffy bed and changing into the usual mini skirt and sleeveless tee. What would Lucy do without miniskirts, she had no idea… Putting on a pair of summer boots, she stepped out into the radiating rays of the sun that sat gloriously in the arms of the seemingly weightless clouds. It wouldn't rain today from the looks of it was what she had thought as she left without an umbrella. (**did I make it too obvious? Haha.)**

Lucy didn't have much to do on the three-day holiday they were given from school. She had spent one of the days that was yesterday, in welcoming Gildarts and today was the second day.

'Let's see…what should I do today?' she thought. The plan for tonight was already set, what she had to plan was what she would be doing for the day until then. (**Let's see… how many sharp readers remember what Lucy's plans are for the night? What? You don't remember? Well, it's the movie date Natsu had planned with her in the car yesterday, before they had picked Levy and way before all the tension had risen among the three. Remember now?)**

Maybe grocery shopping was a good idea? Lucy walked down the lane and into another. After around twenty five minutes, she was at the bakery to pick some bread, after which she walked further down and came across the market where she picked up a lot of fruits and veggies. She needed to stock up the fridge anyway so why not do it now?

After quite a bit of shopping, she began walking aimlessly holding the numerous shopping bags. She kept walking slowly trying to balance the goods in her hands. She was wondering how the date today would turn out… She always had fun with Natsu, but now that he knew about her mystery pal (**or so she thought) **would that make things awkward between them? Suddenly she felt herself bump into someone and her trance was broken with her falling butt first on the pavement, accompanied by the many goodies that were now raining over her, spilt from their bags.

"Ow… Sorry about that I was –" She began as she picked everything and as the person she had bumped into, gave her a hand and pulled her up but stopped abruptly when she caught sight of his face. Her expressions turned soft and sad while her heart pumped rapidly. They looked into each other's eyes when immediately, droplets of water fell one at a time – rain time! They both looked up at the sky and saw that the rain had only just begun.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her casually, only that she took the question in an entirely different context.

"I'm…sorry for disturbing you…" she said sadly before beginning to walk in the opposite direction and into the rain when suddenly she realized that despite her walking in the rain, the rain wasn't falling upon her. She turned her head and almost died of shock when she saw Gray standing beside her holding and umbrella over her head.

"Nostalgic huh?" He said while smirking. Lucy couldn't be more confused. What was going on in his head? Wasn't he ignoring her?

"I notice you've been acting really weird these days. What's up?" Gray asked, taking half the bags she was holding.

"I've been acting weird? Or is it you who has been avoiding me all these days!" She finally snapped.

"I've not been avoiding you" He replied plainly.

"You have"

"Haven't"

"Have!"

"Haven't"

Finally she ended up punching him playfully on his arm like she usually did. But then her face fell again, much to Gray's confusion.

"you HAVE! You abandoned me! Just like everyone else!" She said as tears kept on slipping down her cheeks endlessly.

"Lucy…you've got it all wrong" He said, more serious this time.

"Then…that time… you didn't want me to ride with you to the station…"

"Oh come on Lucy… You must be aware by now about what was going on between Cana and Gildarts. I needed to be by her side to encourage her or else she would never have admitted it. I wasn't avoiding you then"

"But… what about that time when you didn't come to class and then you didn't come to the meeting as well?"

"I was bunking the class and the meeting… I had fallen asleep in the music room."

Lucy felt like such an idiot. She was thinking all this time that Gray had abandoned her but in truth, he was still there. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. It was like she had wanted Gray all to herself 24x7 which was clearly impossible. At that thought she wondered again…how she felt about Gray. Slowly her thoughts went back to the first day they had begun being friends. It was exactly like today; under the rain; under the same umbrella. All that was left was the umbrella flying into the wind, leaving them to soak. But come to think of it, whenever she had been with Gray, rain was like the inevitable company. Rain…Gray Fullbuster…and an umbrella to share… It was nothing new in her story. She smiled slowly.

"So where did you go so early in the morning? Erza called… she said you weren't at your house when she checked" Lucy began.

"Well, I've been doing my best trying to get my bike back. I can't sleep at night knowing it's not in the garage…"

"Oh…I heard you only collected limited editions or very rare or amazing latest models…But the one you took to the station was neither. How come?" She asked curiously.

"That one's a classic. It's not a new model but when I was younger, it was the best. I had always wanted that bike when I was small and later on, Erza gifted that one to me. So I have two reasons for it being special huh?" He put on a joking tone as he said the last part. Lucy felt a bit put off; she couldn't help but be jealous.

On the other end, Gray was still wondering the reason she had cried that day when he saw her at the lawn and kept debating in his head about whether or not he should ask her.

Finally ending the debate he asked, "Um…Lucy…that day, on the lawn of the school when I was comforting Cana…I saw you um, crying. I've been wondering ever since. Did something happen?"

Lucy blushed severely, 'other than the fact that I've been having these eruptions of butterflies whenever I see you and that I keep getting these jealousy tinges or that my mind's been thinking about you a lot lately, no Gray, nothing at all has happened.' She thought. But while her thoughts were so long, he reply was a simple, "No."

Finally they arrived at Gray's home.

"Ok so…bye?" Lucy said slowly.

"Bye? It's raining… I'll drop you home first." He replied.

"You don't really have to – "

"Now that's a new one" Gray laughed, "The usual Lucy would force me to drop her while lecturing me about me being a gentleman or her 'closest friend'."

Lucy felt the heat rise to her cheeks but made fruitless effort to hide it. They kept on walking in comforting silence as they both thought about different things.

"How strange it is huh Gray? If we were to stumble upon each other same way back when I was new here, I could bet it that you wouldn't have even bothered with any of this. In fact you would have just said a few nasty things and walked off… But now, look at us. I don't think there's ANYTHING you don't know about me now…" Lucy said.

'Except the fact that I think I'm…falling for you…Gray…It's a truth I cannot deny but Natsu's is a promise I cannot break.' Lucy sighed as she thought this.

"Just one day under the rain and the tables have turned…" Lucy said in somewhat of a daze.

"It's kind of funny huh? The connection between us meeting and the rain pouring" Gray joked…

'He noticed it too…' She thought.

"On the first day we had met I had found you so utterly rude and cold and what not…but now I can't imagine a day without y –" she stopped as she reached there… Did she almost blurt it out? She felt the heat rising onto her cheeks and she turned her gaze downwards.

(Gray's POV)

"…but now I can't imagine a day without y –" she had said. I felt my heartbeat quicken at her incomplete statement because I knew only too well what she was implying.

She meant it just as a friend… That's what I'd prefer to think but the way she just stopped midway and the way she's blushing – No! It can't be… I'm just being stupid. She doesn't have any reason to like me in any way other than as a friend because after all, she was still clueless on who her mystery pal was and surely soon enough, Natsu would make her forget about him or rather me, too.

"_But are you sure she doesn't love you?" _Natsu's statement flashed through his mind. What was he trying to imply… Then there were also the little slips I had made like those dangerous almost-kisses. Had they ever happened, I wonder, would Lucy have… NO! That side of things is taboo. But there was no denying that Lucy and I have shared some moments.

Then a question struck me… All those times that I had let slip accidentally, why hadn't Lucy every reacted? No I'm just being silly…

(Normal POV)

They walked side by side in thought filled silence. The rain suddenly stopped and realizing this, Gray closed the umbrella and after helping Lucy get her things inside, he left.

"You're going….home?" She asked awkwardly shyly… "Um, you're not gonna come in for a while?"

It was quite weird if you were to look at the scene in third person; Lucy was standing in her room near the window and Gray had one leg in the room through the window and one leg out, ready to get down. It was almost like Rapunzel's prince charming were leaving from her tower after a short visit! **(for those who know the fairy tale Rapunzel… If you are unaware of this story, then you can just ignore that statement) **

Gray smiled and Lucy's pulse raced… 'Maybe you shouldn't smile like that. It makes you even more attractive despite me knowing you don't give me much thought.' she said sadly in her mind.

"Seems like someone got a habit of my visits" He laughed lightly, "But no…I've got to go."

"Home?" She asked 

"No…Erza's place" He replied and began to put his right foot out of the window when, he felt a grip on his shirt's collar. He turned to see that Lucy was holding him back.

"Now this is nostalgic…" He said while smirking. Lucy kept her head low to hide her tomato-red face.

"Lucy she said was urgent…" He continued.

Suddenly her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"H-hello?" she stuttered. Gray watched her as she answered; suddenly her eyes widened and he felt curiosity climb his veins.

"Y-you! How did you…No! Y-you can't do this!" She spoke into the receiver. Gray put his legs back in and watched in confusion as the phone fell out of Lucy's hands and fell to her knees, tears glistening from her brown orbs. She covered her face with her palms. Gray's expressions softened and changed from ones of confusion to those of worry. He walked to her side and sat down beside her. She raised her head which she had now buried in her knees and look at him, the tears still flowing endlessly.

"Lucy…"

Suddenly she buried her head against his chest and wailed to her heart's content dampening his shirt. He patted her head slowly comfortingly. And when he felt her wailing reduce to sobs and sniffs, he asked her the question that had been troubling him since.

"Lucy…what happened? Who was it?"

Lucy snapped back to reality and immediately went silent. Gray lifted her chin up slowly to face him and asked again, "Who was it Lucy?"

She parted her lips to say something but closed them back and pulled Gray into an embrace. He was speechless at her sudden action and refrained from responding. She laid her head against his chest while her hands had a hold of his shoulders. This might be the last time she could be so close to Gray… She took in the scent of his perfume and kept her grip firm. She stayed that way for a while, eyes closed, and then she pulled away.

Gray was stunned and had no words at all. She had hugged him many times before…but somehow, this one was different. Lucy wiped out her now swollen looking face.

"Go Gray…" she said, trying to make it sound as nonchalant as she could but of course, Gray takes the first prize in that department. **(So who's confused? Don't worry, this is just a touch of suspense… You'll get it soon ;D) **

Gray stood up and went towards the window, but halted, "Tell me Lucy, what happened?"

"It's none of your concern Gray." She said, with a tint of rudeness. Gray found it extremely strange – one moment she was crying her heart out on him, then she suddenly hugs him and now? Now she asks him to get out and says it's none of his business?

'Talk about tsundere…' Gray thought. **(Ok explanation time! Tsundere, for those who aren't familiar with the term, is a word commonly used in Japanese literature to describe the character of people. Tsundere is used to describe a person that has hairpin mood swings, whereby one moment they're warm, sweet, kind, loving as the case may be, and the next they're extremely cold, rude, self-centered etc. Hope that helped… but if I didn't explain well enough, there's always Google! Haha.)**

"Okay…But let me know if you wanna talk any other time alright." He said before jumping out of her window.

**CHAPTER 11: The aftermath of the Bitter truth**

The moment Gray walked out of her gate, Lucy slumped herself on her bed and wept all over again. There would never be 'any other time', she thought. He was looking for her and soon, her life would return back to the way it was before she ran away…

_(flash back)_

"_H-hello?" Lucy spoke into the receiver. _

"_Lucy, it's me" Her face went pale in horror as she recognized the manly voice of the man who had always hated her existence – her father. _

"_You! H-how did you…" She asked, her mouth went dry as sand as she uttered these words._

"_How did I get your cell number you mean? Oh that's very simple my dear. I'm Jude Heartfilia. I can get anything I want." He laughed, "Did you really think that you would get away so easily after ruining my reputation you insufferable runaway! You'll be back here, in the Heartfilia residence in two days!" _

"_No!" _

"_No, is it? I'm afraid that would be much to your disadvantage. I'll make it clear Lucy… I've got spies all around Fairy High who've been watching your every move and trust me when I say that I wouldn't hesitate to –" _

"_Y-you can't do this!" _

"_You must have really lost your manners all these years, cutting me off like that! You will be here in TWO DAYS or I won't be able to guarantee the wellbeing of your 'friends'" He said, pronouncing 'friends' in extreme disgust, before dropping the call. Lucy felt her knuckles whiten and her entire body go numb. The phone dropped flat on the floor and she found herself falling to her knees. _

_What would she do? How will she protect her friends? The answer was simple – she had to stay away from them. And she would do as she was told. If it meant keeping her friends from harm's way, she would do anything – even, go back to living like a prisoner. But what would hurt most, she knew, was making them hate her. They had to because their hatred for her would eventually be the reason for their safety. It was like they say – the bitter truth. _

_(End of flashback) _

**(A/N: ****And that showcases the end of the long awaited chapter 10. My sincere apologies to all my readers for delaying this chapter. But I think I've published it within the time limit I promised in the next chapter. You'll have got a preview for chapter 11 as a bonus in this chapter. I can't say the next chapter's going to be a happy one because I've been preparing it in a really distraught mood. Having read ILoveCelestialIce's 'What are words', I don't think happy chapters will be coming any soon…**

**So don't forget to review what you thought about this chapter! I've been thinking I'd add a bit of a twist in this story but I'm not sure whether this was twisting enough… I promise chapter 11 will be out ASAP. I can't really give much of a time limit this time because next week is test week so we'll see how it goes. Thanks to all who have been patient! **

**And before I forget to mention this; I was hoping you all could do some voting regarding whether I should continue Erza and Jellal's story as a side-story in this fanfiction. So kindly PM or review whether you want it included or not. Voting lines for the Erza/Jellal story will be closing by Monday! **

**Please review, favorite/follow! Constructive criticisms are always welcome. ****)**

**Acknowledgements: ****ILoveCelestialIce, Hachibukai, Kyto Touche, i3fairytail, Yuki13. **

**Follow me on twitter – Sahaita_DQueen for further information!**

**Next Chapter: The aftermath of the Bitter Truth.**

**Until Next Time, **

**Ja'ne! **


	11. Chapter11: Aftermath of the Bitter Truth

**Disclaimer:** **It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N: ****a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favorite. Please note that the voting lines have been closed. I'm sorry but this chapter doesn't seem very happy to me. It's rather depressing… Hope you guys don't hate me for this! **

**Last Time****: **"Go Gray…" she said, trying to make it sound as nonchalant as she could but of course, Gray takes the first prize in that department.

Gray stood up and went towards the window, but halted, "Tell me Lucy, what happened?"

"It's none of your concern Gray." She said, with a tint of rudeness. Gray found it extremely strange – one moment she was crying her heart out on him, then she suddenly hugs him and now? Now she asks him to get out and says it's none of his business?

'Talk about tsundere…' Gray thought

"Okay…But let me know if you wanna talk any other time alright." He said before jumping out of her window.

**What you'll find in this chapter: ****Heartbreaks. **

**Continue: **

The moment Gray walked out of her gate, Lucy slumped herself on her bed and wept all over again. There would never be 'any other time', she thought. He was looking for her and soon, her life would return back to the way it was before she ran away…

(flash back)

"_H-hello?" Lucy spoke into the receiver. _

"_Lucy, it's me" Her face went pale in horror as she recognized the manly voice of the man who had always hated her existence – her father. _

"_You! H-how did you…" She asked, her mouth went dry as sand as she uttered these words._

"_How did I get your cell number you mean? Oh that's very simple my dear. I'm Jude Heartfilia. I can get anything I want." He laughed, "Did you really think that you would get away so easily after ruining my reputation you insufferable runaway! You'll be back here, in the Heartfilia residence in two days!" _

"_No!" _

"_No, is it? I'm afraid that would be much to your disadvantage. I'll make it clear Lucy… I've got spies all around Fairy High who've been watching your every move and trust me when I say that I wouldn't hesitate to –" _

"_Y-you can't do this!" _

"_You must have really lost your manners all these years, cutting me off like that! You will be here in TWO DAYS or I won't be able to guarantee the wellbeing of your 'friends'" He said, pronouncing 'friends' in extreme disgust, before dropping the call. Lucy felt her knuckles whiten and her entire body go numb. The phone dropped flat on the floor and she found herself falling to her knees. _

_What would she do? How will she protect her friends? The answer was simple – she had to stay away from them. And she would do as she was told. If it meant keeping her friends from harm's way, she would do anything – even, go back to living like a prisoner. But what would hurt most, she knew, was making them hate her. They had to because their hatred for her would eventually be the reason for their safety. It was like they say – the bitter truth. _

(End of flashback)

**(This was already given as a bonus in chapter 10 so you can continue from here!)**

-Natsu's place-

The doorbell rang and Natsu opened it to reveal Lucy standing just outside in her usual attire of a miniskirt and a tank top. Her golden strands hung loose on her shoulders and fluttered with ever blow of the evening wind.

"Hey Luce…" Natsu greeted awkwardly. Things were way too awkward between them for him to act normal.

"…Natsu I wanted to confess something." She said flatly. She felt her stomach twist as she heard her own voice sounding in her ears. This was it. This would be the last time she saw him. She knew what she had to do to make him distant from her and she was going to do just that. She would break his heart emotionally so that her father wouldn't break it physically. She had to do this.

He ushered her in, feeling his heart wanting jump out of his chest because whatever it was she wanted to confess, he had the feeling that he wouldn't like it. They sat on his sofas and he looked at Lucy, waiting for her to speak.

"I…" she began, tears threatened to fall but she squeezed her eyes together while clutching onto her skirt tightly and began telling the story – the story of her mystery pal – using the flattest voice she good muster, devoid of any emotions. She told him every detail that she knew would hurt. Everything. Including how she had thought he was her mystery pal and how disappointed she was when she knew he wasn't.

Natsu stared at his shoes throughout the story with a pained expression, never once daring to look into the eyes of his culprit – the one he had loved. The one who broke his heart.

"So you're saying, you never even once felt anything for me." He said coldly at the end of her story. Lucy felt the urge to deny and tell him that he mattered to her way more than he thought he did but she couldn't. Instead she nodded.

"I want to be free from your clutches now. I can't have you making me feel guilty all the time. I want to end this. I'm breaking up with you." She said, so casually that if she had said it in a different tone, maybe it wouldn't have hurt as much.

"You were just messing around with me then." He said, sounding like he was talking to himself. She wanted to scream her heart out 'NO!' but instead, she nodded once again.

"Fine then Lucy Heartfilia. You have it your way. It's over." He said standing up and opening the door for her, signaling her to leave. She walked out silently and once the door had closed or rather slammed, she finally let out the burden she had been carrying. She cried her way home.

-Inside the house with Natsu-

He slumped himself on his sofa and felt tears falling.

'Lucy never was mine then…There had always been someone else for her. All this time she had been playing around with my feelings like some kind of time-pass till the time she could find that someone else. I will never forgive her for this.' He thought while throwing a pillow aggressively at a glassware candle holder that fell to the floor with a crash.

-The Next day, Fairy High-

These rusting Gates, this grand complex, these stony pavements, these strange people… This was the last time she'd get to see them. This freedom, this friendship, care, love, this would be the last time for them too. Tomorrow she would be going back. Back to the place that had been home only as long as her mother was there. The place where there was no one to welcome her, to care for her, to cherish her existence. She was going to the Heartfilia Residence – forty five hours away by boat from Magnolia.

Lucy walked into the gates of Fairy High, taking in the sense of freedom in the air and the friendliness in the atmosphere. She felt just like she did when she had first come here but this time her motives weren't to fit in, they were to become a misfit. **(strange way to put it, I know… I just didn't feel like writing – …her motives weren't to fit in, they were to make everyone hate her. That sounds a bit boring right? So even if it doesn't make contextual sense, let's just leave it that way.) **

She walked into the locker room, feeling the cool air of the air conditioner replacing the coolness of the natural breeze. Suddenly Levy came racing towards her, book in hand of course, it was as though the history were repeating itself! Lucy took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"Lu-chan! I got you another book! Oh and don't forget, you promised me that orange dress for my –"

"Yeah how can I forget that... The day you saw that orange tube dress in my closet. You seriously think a mini-munchkin like yourself can wear that?! You have no figure at all! Nothing in the middle and nothing at the bottom. All you've got are brains upstairs. A girl like you I'm surprised you even got a date!" Lucy said as rudely as possible. She had touched the subject that hurt Levy most. Levy had always felt self-demoted when it came to her body figure. She was just way too petite. Lucy had always thought she was way too cute and her figure didn't matter one bit and she always been the one to reassure Levy but this time.

"Lu…chan…" Levy said slowly, her eyes began to fill up, her lips parted. The moment the first tear dropped, she ran. As fast as she could using her right arm to cover her eyes.

Lucy felt her arm reached forward to stop her but squeezing her lids together once again and clenching her fist, she stopped herself once more. She had succeeded in sending one more important friend as far away from herself as she could.

She stood there staring in the distance where her friend had once been standing – "bang!" came the sound of the closing of her locker and standing there was the raven-head Gray.

"I saw that…Lucy, what're you playing at?" **(For those who have never come across the phrase – "what are you playing at?" – It means 'what are you up to'. Just a different way of putting it that the usual boring 'what are you up to')**

Lucy stared at him as though he were speaking a different language all together!

"Don't give me that look. I saw what happened and clearly you hadn't meant to say that. What's going on?" He repeated.

She stayed silent before saying, "N-none of your business" She stuttered. She inwardly face-palmed herself and Gray just gave her a 'I hope you know what you're doing' look before he took off. The moment he left, Lucy felt like banging her head onto the locker repeatedly or rather why not have the ground swallow her up? Surely going to heaven now was better than doing all this and opening the gates of hell for yourself!

-Lunch time-

Lucy hadn't attended any of her classes. She had spent the entire time in the old music room wishing that at least one, just once, she would get to see the person she had lost her heart to. But no one came. Playing her usual melody, she just stayed there. Finally the bell for lunch rang and she felt her insides squirming – she wasn't prepared for this. Maybe she should just go tomorrow without saying anything? The idea sounded very inviting because she just couldn't do it anymore! But she couldn't just chicken out **(Again, for those who are unfamiliar with the phrase 'chicken out' – it means 'cowardly escape'. I use a lot of figures of speech when I write… Gomen!) **She had to face it all.

She picked her sling bag and walked out the door of the music room. Upon arriving at the cafeteria, she found herself debating on whether she should sit with them or not. In the distance she saw Flare and her gang. They were known to be enemies of the gang, especially with Gray, Natsu and Laxus. Laxus wasn't part of the gang, but it wouldn't hurt to count him in since he too was a bitter enemy of Flare and her gang. She walked forward,

"Hey Luc – " Erza began but was cut off when she noticed that Lucy wasn't coming to their table but instead, Lucy just walked past their table and – no! She couldn't be going to THAT table! Or could she…

Lucy pulled a chair next to Flare and everyone on that table just gave her questioning looks. Flare, Ivan and the rest were all rebels at the school and they had caused Master Makarov a lot of trouble throughout the years that they spent in Fairy High and our gang didn't take it quite well, so that began the enmity between them. The entire cafeteria fell silent when they realized what was going on. Lucy was actually leaving her own table to sit with her table's sworn enemies!

As she sat slowly, the entire room was filled with whispers and gasps. Had the ice broken between the two groups or was it that Lucy had betrayed her group?

At our gang's table the situation was no different.

"What's Lucy doing there?" Erza asked, almost breaking the glass she had in her grasp.

"Lu-chan… You've… changed…" Levy said to herself slowly. Natsu refused to give any reaction but we all know what all must be on in his head.

"Hey, do you'll think maybe they've threatened her or bullied her?" Lisanna asked worriedly.

Cana finally couldn't take it anymore so she got up from her seat and walked towards Lucy and the rebel gang.

"What's going on Lucy? Look if these guys have threat – " She began but Lucy cut her off.

"I don't think you who your own father couldn't recognize as his own should interfere in what I do or do not do." Lucy said, not even turning to face her. The room once again filled in murmurs, whispers and gasps. Cana had no reply to this. She just stood her lips parted, eyes welling up and then and there came Gray. Who had come in time only to hear the conversation between the two. He put his hands on Cana's shoulders and she cried onto his chest.

He gave Lucy the deadliest, coldest glare he had, "Not what I'd expect from you Heartfilia. Maybe my judgment about you was way too wrong" He said, emphasis on the Heartfilia. Lucy felt like her heart had been pulled out of her chest and then stepped upon mercilessly. But she held herself together knowing that she just had to do this once and then it would all be over. A small, broken smile escaped her lips, so small that it was unnoticeable and so broken that it could make anyone seeing it feel her pain. But no matter how unnoticeable it was, Gray noticed it, as well as how broken it was. It left him way too bewildered. Something was fishier than fish in here. **(This figure of speech is so common that I don't think I need to do any explaining, right? Though I altered it a bit and made it like a personalized version. The normal would be 'something was fishy' but I decided to indicate that it was much more than that so, 'something was fishier than fish' plus that sounds more fun huh? Compared to the usual boring 'something was fishy'.)**

Gray returned to their table and sat. Everyone was silent on the table today. Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Simon and Milliana were all sitting with Erza and the rest today and they too had no words. The Lucy that they had just witnessed saying all those words was not the one they all were so fond of. This Lucy was a betrayer.

Gray wasn't yet satisfied because he knew that Lucy would never say things like that. But then again, whether she meant it or not, she had said them. Whatever reason she had, it would never be enough for crushing the hearts of the people he cared about.

"So blondie has decided to join hands with us huh?" Flare said, rather dangerously.

**(A/N: ****Too short? I know…I wanted to stop it here for organization purpose. That's why I've updated two chapters at once****)**

**Next Chapter: Melancholy (****Does that sound depressing enough? Melancholy of course defines extreme sadness so let's just say the next chapter is somewhat like that but don't worry it's a resolution not a problem-building chapter though I won't guarantee you'll like it!****)**

**I won't say until next time Haha… **


	12. Chapter 12: Melancholy

**Disclaimer: ****It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N: ****a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favorite. Please note that the voting lines have been closed. I'm sorry but this chapter doesn't seem very happy to me. It's rather depressing… Hope you guys don't hate me for this!)**

**Last Time: **Gray wasn't yet satisfied because he knew that Lucy would never say things like that. But then again, whether she meant it or not, she had said them. Whatever reason she had, it would never be enough for crushing the hearts of the people he cared about.

"So Blondie has decided to join hands with us huh?" Flare said, rather dangerously.

**What you'll find in this chapter: ****A kidnapping, a peek into a diary and… if I mention the 'and' the suspense'll be over ne? Haha. Thanks for reading!**

**Continue: **

The rest of the day Lucy found herself receiving glares and the cold-shoulder from the people she used to call friends. Once the last bell of the day rang, signaling time to go home, she bolted out of the building at a rapid pace back home.

She reached home and finally screamed her life out in agony before tearing her room apart. She made such a mess of her room, such that she herself wouldn't recognize it! Tomorrow god knows what her father had planned for her. But one more thing bothered her a lot. Who were the spies? Could they be those rebels? She just couldn't think of anyone else. Just then, a car pulled over on her driveway. She felt her spine shiver and went to the window to take a look – it was a black Porsche.

"It can't be… He said tomorrow!" She exclaimed to herself. But the next thing startled her even more – out of the car came the least expected people; Gajeel and Juvia. They came to her front door and rang the doorbell a number of times after which she opened it, hands shaking.

"You two…You'll are the spies then…" She said sadly.

"Nice thinking." Gajeel snorted before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her into the vehicle.

"Wait! He said tomorrow! I haven't yet packed too! I haven't even…"

"Mr. Heartfilia had a change of mind. He wants Lucy in custody today. We'll be leaving for Galuna city tomorrow" Juvia replied devoid of any emotions.

"So then all that you two did in Fairy High was all a big lie? Gajeel, you and Levy… that was a lie too?" Lucy asked, her voice cracking. Gajeel kept silent.

They drove for half an hour before they reached their destination. It was the storage house of a factory that had long closed down, located in the outskirts of Magnolia, where they believed no one would find Lucy. They wanted no complications in their mission.

They gagged Lucy's mouth and kept her hands tied and left her in the corner of the room.

"Maybe we would have treated you better but it seems your father doesn't care about the means we use." Gajeel said.

Lucy found herself weeping, she was back to her old life once again. But this time, she had no one to rely on. No one to make her smile despite how hard it all was.

-At Fairy High, shortly after Lucy left-

Gray was walking along the hallway when Macao stopped him.

"Gray would you kindly hand these over to Lucy? You guys live nearby so it shouldn't be a problem."

Gray just stared at the papers that Macao was holding out to him. Should he take them?

"I won't take no for an answer" Macao urged sternly and this time Gray took the papers and rode his way towards Lucy's home.

Minutes later, he was standing on her driveway. He didn't want to have to look at her again. Then he thought, 'she's probably taking a bath like her usual routine so I can just slip it on her desk and leave'. The idea was convincing so he went to the back of her house and began climbing up using her rope made of her 'best' scarves. He didn't even like the fact that he had to touch them. He hated her. He hated the Lucy he had seen today. He hated the Lucy who was so inconsiderate of other people's feelings but somewhere he knew that this surely wasn't the Lucy he had 'almost' fallen in love with. Yeah, almost was what he was putting it as.

He reached to the top and slowly pushed open her window panes. His eyes widened when he saw the condition of the room. It was terrible! Full of clutter here and there, broken horoscopic vases, bed sheets were pulled off, etc. What could have caused such a mess in Lucy's normally overly-organized room? Plus the ambience was pretty depressing and he was sure no one was in the shower either (and he was sooo not gonna check haha). Where had she gone?

'I'm not supposed to care.' He thought to himself and tried to find a place he could keep the papers that she'd notice them. Everything was on the floor, torn or broken. He opened one of her drawers and was just about to put in the papers when he spotted something very interesting: Lucy's diary. He kept the papers on the desk and took a seat before removing the girly pink leather cover book. He began opening it when he realized what he was doing.

'I can't just peer into her privacy right? But…' He thought. The 'but' of course was for the little thought that maybe, just maybe he might be able to know what she was up to and why she had suddenly changed to such an extent. After the debate between his angelic and devilish sides were done, he opened the diary. He had decided he would only read the last entries because his purpose lay there.

But well, once he opened it, he found it really hard to ignore all those many pages… So he read. Naughty, naughty Gray!

**Dearest Mama, **

**Today was my first day at high school. It's been two weeks since I ran away and today, I joined Fairy High. I was a bit nervous about how things would go but Fairy High is such an amazing place that I don't think there's ever a dull day there! **

**Today I made a lot of amazing friends… There's Levy, the pixie cute girl who loves reading just like I do! Then there's Natsu, the really jumpy one. There's Erza who has a dangerous temper, a strange addiction to strawberry cheesecakes, a humongous crush on this guy Jellal, and the most amazing hair I've ever seen. Erza is so beautiful, it's hard to take eyes off her! There's also Mirajane, who's so sweet and down to earth. There's Lisanna and Cana too. They're all so amazing! I have to go to class now so I'll fill you in on the rest later!**

**Love you,**

**Lucy!**

Where was he in the letter? He wondered. Or was he so unimportant that she didn't see need in mentioning him? He felt a bit…neglected.

**Dear Mama,**

**The entire day went great! The student council is planning a Halloween prom! I'm so excited… I wonder who'll ask ME to prom. It rained really heavily today and I'm so grateful for having taken my umbrella today but that didn't help enough. **

**While I was walking home I spotted Gray. I've never introduced him before right? He's this raven-haired guy in school who I definitely didn't get along with. He's very…arrogant? Yeah, that's the word. **

Gray smirked as he read his description. Was that really all she thought of him then?

**He was walking in the rain getting all wet and I could have just walked away but… I don't know how or why, I found myself sharing my umbrella with him. No, despite that, he didn't change his attitude. **

Gray laughed a bit as he read the last sentence.

**Luck was definitely not with us because suddenly the wind blew so hard that it cracked the umbrella and sent it flying away! And of course, I got drenched too. We walked to his house but he forgot his keys! What luck, huh? Then he just sat there on his porch like that ****and he looked so cute and helpless that I couldn't bring myself to leave him like that****. I didn't want him sitting like that all day till the rain stopped so I offered him to come to my house. We stay just two blocks away from each other. He refused anyway. No, I didn't leave him still, I kept asking myself why I tend to be so stupid sometimes. I insisted. No mama, I didn't cry again. Ok I did…but it was out of anger, you know how I can't remain angry without crying right? **

**So he agreed. ****In a really sweet way.**** We actually became friends! **

Had she just called him cute and helpless? He chuckled as he saw how 'violently' she had crossed that statement out. He wanted to read further but then it struck him, he wasn't supposed to be doing all this! So he quickly began turning the pages, each having sparkling headings like –

**I think I'm in love**

**Natsu asked me out!**

**Wrong date!**

**Did I almost kiss Gray?! **

He stopped at the last one and his eyes widened. He remembered. Their first almost kiss…in her basement. His heart began beating fast as he recalled how it all had happened that day. He quickly turned the pages over ignoring all headings this time, not wanting to remember any other moment he shared with her that could have led to changes in their relationship – friendly relationship. **(a/n: I wish he read it all too…He would have spotted how Lucy's started crushing on him Haha. But all that must wait right?) **

He finally found the page he was looking for that was dated for yesterday.

**Dear mama, **

**I made up with him today and there was actually nothing other than a misunderstanding. I was just jealous I guess… I wonder since when I started feeling so possessive of him. I think I'm falling for him mama…I can't stop thinking about him!**

Gray found himself sinking as he read it.

'Had Lucy finally fallen for Natsu?' He wondered. It was for the better because they were dating and sometime or the other this was bound to happen. She couldn't just hang around a mystery pal who she never met for her entire life right? But somewhere, he was depressed.

**He's so…dreamy? Yeah, maybe that's the word. But I don't know whether this is good or bad. I had promised someone else and now I'm falling for him? It's not right, right? **

Promised someone? Was she talking about her mystery pal?

**But mama, things are about to change now. He called.**

Yes, this was the part he was looking for. He felt himself relax a bit. Anymore of all that and he might have not been able to handle it. But why…? Why couldn't he handle her loving someone else? He wondered. Could it be that he had actually fallen in love with Lucy? No…he couldn't! He had promised Natsu and he was Gray Fullbuster – Gray Fullbuster wasn't into girls. Or was it that he wasn't into girls only until he met Lucy? Then he remembered again, the kiss in Halloween prom…There was no denying it was special. Then the almost kisses…

'I…love her?' he admitted in somewhat of a question. But it was too late. Way too late. He would never be able to tell her because she was over him. She had finally fallen for Natsu and he knew too well that his friend loved her a lot too. And she had never said she loved GRAY… she only said she loved her MYSTERY PAL. If she never felt anything for him while she knew who he was, then his feelings were just as good as unrequited. It was too late for him to realize this… Much too late.

**Papa called. I don't know how he got my cell but he said he had spies working for him in Fairy High. His spies are going to take me back day after tomorrow. Back to prison – Back to Heartfilia Residence, Galuna. My freedom had only just begun and it has already reached its end. Maybe I was never meant to live a happy life. **

**You always told me to fight for my freedom but this time mama, I must bear it all, for my friends. He threatened my friends' safety mama! How can I let them suffer just to allow me breathe some air of freedom? I can't. So I'm not going to fight this time mama. You're baby's giving up. **

**Tomorrow might be the toughest day in my life. The day I force my friends to hate me. It is for their safety mama. I know that as long as they're away from me, no harm can come over them but it's going to take all my willpower to make it happen. Wish me luck mama… And sorry, I kind of tore down my room in frustration. I promise that if ever I get the chance, I'll tidy it up. It's in times like these that I miss you most mama, I hope you're still there somewhere, watching over your Lucy.**

**Love,**

**Lucy. **

Gray found his hands shaking and his eyes widened. He had known Lucy would never do all she did, without a reason but yet, he had treated her terribly. She was sacrificing her life for them while making them all loathe her. It all sounded so wrong. Had someone else read that she was going back to her father they wouldn't take it very seriously; they would probably think that Lucy was an insolent runaway and her father had found her and was expecting her home. But the point was, it wasn't someone else who read it. It was Gray. And he knew the whole backstory behind all this so he definitely couldn't just let it slide! He had to save her! He had to bring her back! And then another thing struck him. They had already taken her. He didn't have much time left to catch up with them because of course, he wasn't sure how long ago they had left! He hastily flipped the page to today's entry which was exceedingly concise and read impatiently to recover whatever clues he could.

**Dear Mama, **

**They've come. Early. I can see them in this black Porsche outside my window. **

The handwriting used could have been defined as pure scribbling.

'Must be because she was in a hurry' He concluded. He saw how parts of the page were faded away in circles as though water droplets had fallen upon them and dried off – tears, he thought. Lucy was crying. She didn't want this and he knew that, so he would stop at nothing to bring her back. Fairy High was her home and it was time her dastardly father knew that too.

His heart was racing as he hoped they had not gone too far. He slammed the book shut and slid down the rope of scarves, hearing Lucy's usual, 'There's a door in this house!' taunting each time he left. But the window was a habit now for him, a habit he wouldn't be able to lose anytime soon. He got onto his bike and zoomed off, heading towards the station. As he drove, he could hear Lucy's pleading for him to slow down. His grip tightened on the handles as he released his anxiety; how much he wanted her to be around… He had made up his mind – no matter what, he would return home only as long as Lucy was back. Breaking all the signals and traffic laws, Gray finally got to the station where he waited in queue impatiently, to buy a ticket to Tenrou which was a connecting point between Magnolia and Galuna, as Lucy had mentioned was where her 'prison' was located.

Once at the front of the counter he asked the uniformed man, "ticket to Tenrou".

"Sorry sir, the train heading to Tenroujima is currently out of order. Problem will be fixed in three days."

"Oh crap! Ok, um, any other way to get to Galuna?" Gray asked hastily. The bearded man shook his head.

"No other trains sir. But I might think you would prefer travelling by road. You can take the expressway straight to the port in the outskirts of Magnolia. From there you can rent a boat to directly Galuna instead of going all the way to Tenroujima. The port is about fifteen kilometers away from this large factory that has been shut down. I'm sure you'll have no trouble locating it sir. Boat renting open from early morning six to three in the afternoon." The man explained.

"Oh thanks old man." Gray said before hurrying back to his bike.

He took a seat on his latest model colored blue as was his preference, and zooming off the parking lot, he took off to the expressway. It would be about five hours before he would get to the factory the old man was talking about. The factory of course he recognized a bit too well. It was the Milkovich Ice Cream Factory that was way too popular while it was still open. It was owned by none other than Ur Milkovich, his and Lyon's foster parent as well as Ultear Milkovich's mother. After her death the factory had closed down and was soon forgotten by many. He remembered how he and Lyon used to hang around at the store house of the factory on inventory duty that they got from time to time.

But it was stinging his mind a lot; five hours away… Who knows what Lucy would go through throughout those five hours?

-With Lucy-

It had been a while since Lucy had been here and life had already returned to hell. She had been sitting in that dusty, cluttered, box-filled storeroom releasing a tear or two with every moment that took its leave. Juvia was nowhere to be seen while Gajeel was just sitting on a chair keeping watch over Lucy.

"You can stop doing that." He said annoyed at the way she just kept weeping. Of course there was no reply as she was still gagged.

"Relax, by tomorrow you'll be back in your palace-like home. You don't have sea sickness do you?"

She so wanted to scream that the place he called palace-like home was more like horror dungeon. She shook her head 'no' at his question.

"Good, 'cause we're taking a boat to Galuna tomorrow morning." He announced.

Lucy coiled herself up, turning her back at him.

"I saw what you did today." He said sarcastically. She squinted her eyes in frustration and a river of tears began to flow endlessly once again.

Hurt faces of her friends she had seen and caused in these two days kept flashing in her mind at his statement.

"_So all these days you were just messing around with me?" _Came Natsu's hurt and enraged voice.

"_Not what I'd expect from you Heartfilia. Maybe my judgment about you was way too wrong" _ Came Gray's disappointed and cold voice.

"_Lu…chan…" _Came Levy's cracking pain-filled voice.

And these voices kept repeating themselves, speed increasing at every minute until finally Lucy couldn't take it anymore and her vision blurred before she fell into the state of unconsciousness.

"Hey Heartfilia!" Gajeel called worriedly at the way she suddenly fell to her side.

-With Gray-

Three hours had passed. Two hours more and he would finally be there, he assured himself. But there were other disheartening facts like he would not be able to depart for Galuna before tomorrow 6am because the boats wouldn't be available for renting at this time (It was already 6:30pm and his estimated time of arrival at the port was 8:30pm.). He would probably have to stay the night. But there was also the hope that just like him, Lucy and her kidnappers too would not be able to go to Galuna today because there's no way they would have made it to the port at or before 3pm. However, he knew that Lucy's father was like a multi-millionaire and so it wouldn't be very surprising if they had their own private boat, yacht or ship carrying them to Galuna. Or even a private helicopter for that matter.

After an hour had passed on the expressway, he took a hairpin turn that led to the factory. It was very ragged road and seemingly dangerous but Gray was an expert. He drove carefully yet speedily down the narrow shortcut road till he got onto a wider and safer road. And just when he was about to increase his speed, the bike took a halt. Gray cursed before getting off and kicking it a few times. He knew it was rather impossible to pass through that shortcut road without spoiling the vehicle but he had wanted to take the chance. Often in the olden times, he and Lyon would walk down the path to the factory while Ur took the vehicle further down the expressway using the longer route. But stories aside, right now – he was stuck. But his next reaction was way too amusing! He picked up the bike with his two hands (Gray's of course incredibly strong haha) and flung it down into the ocean. Other's seeing GRAY do that would definitely believe he was mad! It was of course a limited edition and he had discarded it without a second thought.

Lucy or a priceless limited edition bike? I'm sure we're all fully away of Gray's choice. **(a/n: personally I had a hard time writing this because I really feel terrible imagining the loss of a priceless limited edition but considering the plot of this story, maybe it was the right choice for Gray ne?) **

Thirty minutes before he would get to the factory. He didn't have to hurry now but he still had the hope lingering that MAYBE Lucy was still around the port. So he ran. He had made up his mind to first check out the port before going to the factory where he had planned to stay the night. Since he was so familiar with it… He even had the key to the storage house which he had hanging on a chain he wore on his neck 24/7 – it was a memory of course. **(Haha so I turned Gray's 'sword' neck chain into a 'key' chain. Gomen Gray!)**

"_Not what I'd expect from you Heartfilia. Maybe my judgment about you was way too wrong" _His statement flashed into his mind as he ran, breathing heavily. He felt terrible for falling into her inconspicuous trap. She had wanted that kind of reply from him but he knew that it had hurt her way more than she had thought it would. He had seen it in her expressions. If you were to be running behind Gray now, you would probably feel the single, glistening, salty tear drop that escaped into the wind. Gray didn't cry very often, in fact it was quite rare.

Lucy's broken smile redisplayed itself before his eyes and he felt like so much of a villain.

(thirty minutes later)

He stopped in front of the huge factory that was still very fresh in his memories. He was caught in his trance as he stared up at the factory.

_(Flashback)_

"_Gray move!" Ur shouted before she pushed him out of the way and the blazing metallic machine part fell upon Ur,_

"_Ur!" Gray shouted, crying. But it was way too late. Ur was gone. Her hand was the only thing visible under the burning metal which was still moving a bit. Gray reached forward and held onto her hand and cried on it. Soon the hand stopped moving – she was…dead. _

(End of Flashback)

Gray walked forward slowly when his foot stepped on something that made a clanking sound , thereby snapping him out of his daze, turning his gaze downward. Then he walked down towards the storage room and his eyes widened as he saw – a black Porsche! Lucy was still around here…!

**(A/N: ****So…that's the end of Melancholy. Was it as sad as its namesake? So after reading this, does anyone have any predictions for what will be coming in the next few chapters? If you do then you can send me your prediction via reviews or PMs. Trust me, the next few chapters are not going to be easy to predict! At the end we'll see how many were able to hit the bull's eye! ****)**

**Next Chapter: ****Not yet named it…Gomen! But the content is planned. I've imagined the entire story from here on, right to the ending. It'll be named soon! **

**Acknowledgements: IloveCelestialIce, Hachibukai, Bastlover, Kyto Touche, OohPrettyStars, i3Fairytail, GuardianFairy and Yuki13. **

**Until Next time, (Which'll be real soon! Promise!)**

**~Sayonara~ **


	13. Chapter 13: Remorse

**Disclaimer: ****It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N: ****Sorry for short chapter! I decided to name it Remorse and you'll soon see why. ****a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favorite. Please note that the voting lines have been closed. This chapter is probably the worst one I've written so far so please Gomen!****)**

**Last Time: **Gray walked forward slowly when his foot stepped on something that made a clanking sound , thereby snapping him out of his daze, turning his gaze downward. Then he walked down towards the storage room and his eyes widened as he saw – a black Porsche! Lucy was still around here…!

**What you'll find in this chapter: ****Nope, this time I can't give you any clues because you must read and find out and keep the suspense.**

**Continue: **

He walked closer to the storage house and saw that the door was unlocked. Where had they gotten a spare key because the original was on Gray's neck! But that didn't matter much now. He silently tip-toed (**No…He didn't really go on his toes like Yuki13 would like to imagine! He was just walking quietly) **into the dusty, nostalgic room. He hid behind boxes as he moved in further. He saw a gun lying on one of the carton boxes, 'must be one of the spies'' He thought and picked it up. He knew he'd need it sooner or later because if they were armed then he had to be too. He heard the sound of someone kicking something and then, "Man she's out cold!" came a frustrated voice.

'Gajeel?!' he exclaimed in his thoughts. 'It can't be! So he was one of the spies? But then what about Levy? What about…' He stopped his thoughts there when he caught sight of an unconscious Lucy who looked all ragged up, tied on a corner with Gajeel standing looking down at her.

Gray walked closer slower and slower as he got closer and closer while pointing the gun at Gajeel when suddenly someone held him back with a pocket knife at his neck, threatening to slit it open.

"Stay back Gray" Juvia said in a emotionlessly. Gray stopped in his tracks and gave another bored look.

"So the 'exchange students' came from a spy academy huh?" He said sarcastically. Gajeel turned to face the two.

"Well if it isn't the cool Fullbuster… I don't find it much of a surprise seeing you here to save the ass of another female" He spat redundantly while grabbing the unconscious Lucy like she were a lame toy and placing the gun on her temples threateningly. It was like a deadlock – Juvia holding a knife at Gray, Gray holding a gun at Gajeel and Gajeel holding a gun at Lucy.

"Get your hands off her" Gray said in an annoyed tone, his eyes sending daggers at Gajeel for the way he was treating Lucy. Gajeel smirked and instead of letting her go as per Gray's demand, he held onto her neck, squeezing it angrily. Lucy's eyes fluttered slowly before opening up, her skin now blue as she coughed trying to breathe.

"Lucy!" Gray exclaimed.

"That's enough Gajeel. Mr. Heartfilia doesn't want a corpse." Juvia stated, still emotionless. Did she ever show emotion in her tone? Gajeel let go of Lucy's neck, ultimately causing her to fall on the floor while clutching her neck, breathing heavily.

(Lucy's POV)

"G-gray…? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GO AWAY!" I shouted when I realized what was going on. Gray was holding a GUN at Gajeel and Juvia was holding a knife against Gray's neck. But somewhere, my emotions were amplified at the thought that he had actually come to save me… He cared… I wasn't alone. But snapping back to reality I urged him to go once again.

(Normal POV)

"Shut up brat. We've got some fun here. Don't mess it up." Gajeel retorted, "So Gray… you gonna fight? Or give up?"

"Gajeel this wasn't in the mission." Juvia said.

"Never mind the request Juvia. We can't spend all of today hearing the brat sobbing!" Gajeel said.

"Gray don't!" Lucy urged, "Leave me alone! You're not supposed to be here!" She said and her once dried up tears came to life, streaming down her pale cheeks. Gray put on a frown before lunging Juvia off of him and kicked the knife out of her legs so skillfully that Lucy found her mouth hanging open in shock. Gajeel smiled,

"It's been a while since you went to those street fights huh Gray? Or rather, Ice Heart Prince?" Gajeel said sarcastically and Gray gave him a resentful look.

Gray remembered it all too well. The days when he would fight in street fights and how he had become so unbeatable that he was nicknamed Ice Heart Prince! Ice heart because he had never shown mercy and prince because he was unbeatable. But that time he used to do that all to relieve himself from his sorrow of losing both his parents and now Ur. Erza had been the one to bring him out of it all. He had always been the one to support her but on the inside, he himself was broken but she had successfully ridded him of his darkness and he had given up street fighting entirely. **(This was really not needed but I felt like putting it.)**

"Don't forget Gray, even if you ARE the Ice Heart Prince, you are just a street fighter but I am a professional so what does that make me… How does Iron Heart King sound?" Gajeel laughed as he said the last part. Lucy just stared in confusion.

"Gray…street fighter?" Lucy murmured, pretty loudly.

"Seems our Heartfilia is quite clueless on that topic…" Gajeel smirked, "Our Gray was a street fighter but he gave it up because Erza didn't like it. So sweet huh Gray?"

"Shut up." Gray simply said to Gajeel. Gray ran towards Lucy, pulled her with him and held a gun at Gajeel signaling him to back off.

"You're not the only one with a gun here Gray." Gajeel stated the obvious.

"I was also the best when it came to shooting. I never miss and my speed is unmatchable so if you love yourself, you'll stay away." Gray warned while making sure Lucy remained with him.

Gray suddenly kicked a cardboard box at Gajeel and Juvia, keeping them distracted for a few minutes while he dragged Lucy with him and hid inside a very large, human-size box. They couldn't go out because to do so, they'd have to encounter Gajeel and Juvia and so they'd have to wait till Gajeel or Juvia left the exit vacant if even for a second so they may escape.

Lucy and Gray were sort of squeezed in the box together like that. For the first time since all this happened, Lucy hugged him while tears dampened his crisp white shirt. He patted her head slowly and whispered, "We're getting out of here. I promise."

They heard footsteps coming their way so Gray and Lucy got out of the box and while hiding behind boxes, they moved towards the exit when – suddenly Gajeel appeared in front of them from behind a pile of boxes,"You didn't think you'd just escape with our mission did you?" Gajeel said sternly.

Then what happened next was beyond horror. Gajeel shot a bullet while aiming at Gray's heart. The bullet zoomed forward through the air flawlessly at such a rapid speed that Gray couldn't even react but – Gray felt Lucy hover in front of him and she grabbed onto his shoulders while her head rested on his chest and then he heard it, the sound – the sound of the bullet – as it hit Lucy. She had protected him. He pulled her head from his chest and saw that she was bleeding terribly. His expressions remained still, hurt. Tears fell from his onyx orbs as Lucy began slipping from his grasp slowly… He fell to his knees with Lucy in his arms. He felt like Lucy was going… far away… far from him… beyond his reach…

She stretched her hand forward and wiped off his tears, "I n-nev-er t-thou-gh-t th-ere wou-ld st-ill be some-one who wou-d c-care if I li-ved or d-ied… Th-anks, G-gray" She said breaking as she spoke, her voice fading. Gray's hands began to shake. He was losing her.

She pulled his head closer and gave him a peck on his cheek before her hand fell motionless and her chocolate orbs faded away.

"LUCY!" He finally let out as a thunderstorm of tears began to escape him. His forehead rested on hers as he cried his life out when suddenly he realized – she was still breathing! She was still in there somewhere!

**(A/N: ****Terrible? I'm really sorry! I seriously felt like crying while I wrote this! Don't forget to review! And tell me how many of you cried or felt like crying! And of course please don't worry, this is no tragedy. It'll all get better soon. Sorry if this was too heartbreaking! I've decided to start updating short chapters so I can update quicker. Hope that's cool with all you readers!****)**

**Next Chapter: Desolation in Comatose **

**Acknowledgements: IloveCelestialIce, Hachibukai, BastLovers, Kyto Touche, Yuki13, i3Fairytail, GuardianFairy**

**Until Next time, (Probably Tomorrow or again tonight!)**

**Ja'ne!**


	14. Chapter 14: Desolation of Comatose

**Disclaimer:**** It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N:**** SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE, here's chapter 14! a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favorite. Your reviews for chapter 13 made my day! I really didn't expect it to go so well… But thanks a ton! After this chapter, the story'll go back on track. This chapter will clear off the events of the previous ones.****)**

**Last time: **"LUCY!" He finally let out as a thunderstorm of tears began to escape him. His forehead rested on hers as he cried his life out when suddenly he realized – she was still breathing! She was still in there somewhere!

**What you'll find in this chapter: ****The horror of 'but', a state of coma, a time-skip, the story behind Juvia's actions and…nope, not gonna tell you more because that part'll just ruin the suspense.**

**Continue:**

-Porlyusica's Home- **(I checked the spelling of her name before typing this so trust me it's correct)**

Clenching his fists, squeezing his lids, Gray sat there impatiently; the horror of what had happened in the past hour repeating in his memory and inadvertently sending chills down his spine. She was still breathing… He repeated it constantly as a form of assurance. She would be okay. He would keep thinking. She couldn't leave this world after what she had done, after she had protected him, after he had come to terms with his feelings despite knowing they were unrequited.

Juvia and Gajeel, he had no idea where they were or what they were doing because the moment it all had happened, the moment he found hope that she may still live, he had, in a flash, scooped her up bridal style and brought her to the not-so-far-away, secluded home of Aunt Porlyusica as he called her. He had known her for a long time. He knew how she hated crowds or even people for that matter, even so, Ur had been an exception and subsequently he and Lyon. She was an excellent doctor and was always around to help them. What no professional doctor could do, she could. She WAS after all the one who had suggested he go to Magnolia, to Master Makarov who she seemed to know pretty well. It WAS also she, who had replaced Erza's left eye…

Erza… Something about her past stung him way more than his own did. It was just so, unjust, so cruel, so… Well, he had no more words. She had gone through way more than any of them had and he knew that much too well and that was why he was always by her side to support her because he knew she needed it – he knew HE needed it and he also knew he didn't want her to end up like him, hiding away all the pain. He wanted her to be the one to release and forget it all.

Moments later, Porlyusica emerged through the hallway, her face as plain and emotionless as ever. It was always that way, as though she were made of wax; she was probably the only one capable of doing that better than Gray did. His head jolted up and he quickly stood up.

"She's…she's still…?" He couldn't muster the courage to ask what he wanted to but definitely the old lady standing before him comprehended. For the first time in history, Porlyusica flashed eyes of sadness, or pity. It was the first time she had shown any emotion at all, other than the time she had found out about Ur's… Ur's departure from this world. This made him panic even more and a tear prickled down his left cheek. Porlyusica immediately spoke up

"She's still here Gray. Her heart is still beating. She's alive"

Gray felt relief wash all over him and realizing he had been holding his breath throughout Porlyusica's suspicious silence, he let it out, "C-can I see her?"

"Yes Gray. But…" Porlyusica said sadly, seeing how worried he was. She had never seen him so worried before except when that accident had happened… Calling that incident horrifying or heartbreaking was way too much of an understatement. After that incident, Gray was broken, incomplete, filled with hatred. He had been the same when Ur had found him and it had happened to him yet again and once more it was happening to him right at this moment. When would the time come when he could live without the fear of losing someone?

'But…' Those killjoy words that come after something positive was said only to turn it all negative. Those words that after having been spoken, kill all happiness. 'But…' How Gray wanted to cease that word from its existence. It didn't only turn good things bad, it also worked the other way round… But in his life, 'but' had never turned anything bad, good. It only turned good things bad. It was generally a bittersweet word, but to him it was plain bitter. 'But…'

"W-what?" He asked hesitant, not wanting to know, gaze directed downwards.

"Gray… She's with us but she's not"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?"

"Calm down Gray. What I mean is… She's not responding to her surroundings Gray – She's gone into a state of Coma."

And once again, 'but…' had done it's not-so-glorious job of drenching showers of melancholy deep into Gray's heart. 'She's gone into a state of coma.' The statement repeated itself in his mind. Coma, as in comatose, the condition whereby the body gave absolutely no response to its surroundings. It was like as if the person were stuck between the living and the dead! And Lucy now shared that fate. What was worse? He knew it was because of him. What's the WORST part? He knew he loved her now, unrequited or not, and she had already left.

"Gray…She's still here! With us! She'll be back soon… we just need to put in some effort to help her respond. But more than that, we need to get her to a proper hospital with better facilities. We'll return to Magnolia tomorrow. I'll call Makarov and ask him to help with the transport. But that aside, Gray… I want YOU to stay all buckled up okay? If you want her to come back, you have to give her your support and not your sorrow. Now go… meet her" Porlyusica said when she saw him spacing out into what looked like really painful thoughts. He nodded slowly and went into the room where he would find the not-so-alive Lucy.

His hand stopped, frozen on the door knob. Was he ready? Was he ready to see her that way? The girl who had helped him believe in love? The girl he knew he had no chances with… The girl who had given her life for him… Was he ready to see her in pain? His grip on the knob tightened and he squeezed his onyx orbs again in an effort to hold back his tears. In normal situations Gray would NEVER EVER show tears but this time was different…

Porlyusica gave him the 'go-on' look and he slowly, really slowly, pushed the door open. Inside he saw Lucy, lips and nose hidden under the oxygen mask, wires and medical machines all around. He wondered why Lucy needed to go to a 'proper' hospital when this room itself couldn't be any more proper of a hospital than it already was. But he didn't comment on that to Porlyusica; one, because he wasn't in the mood for all that. Two, Porlyusica definitely knew what she was doing and as long as Lucy would be better with whatever it is Porlyusica wanted to do, then he had no objections. None at all.

He took small, slow steps towards the bed. He could see Lucy was wearing a hospital-type blue gown, courtesy of Porlyusica and she looked…peaceful yet, something about her features…they showed pain. Only pain. He sat beside her bed and looked at her, feeling as though she would jump up any minute. He entwined his hand with hers and held it up to his forehead, a tear escaped him once again. He had done this to her. It was his fault. He hugged her motionless body and promised her,

"I won't let you EVER get hurt again. It's a promise on my life. Or to make it more real, it's a promise on your life – a promise I would never break."

Minutes later, Lucy's phone unexpectedly rang. Gray picked it up hesitantly and when he heard the manly voice at the other end, he couldn't help but feel the soaring anger rise within him because he knew who it was. He knew it could be no one other than the main reason for Lucy's state – Lucy's father.

"Gray Fullbuster huh…? Not a bad reputation you've got. Son of the wealthy Fullbuster family followed by ADOPTED child of Ur Milkovich, owner of the magnificent Ice Cream Factory… Followed by orphaned school kid, followed by reckless teenage street fighter, followed by the girl-charmer. It's like a scale from best to worst."

"It's plain and simple Heartfilia. If I see you ever, I'll kill you."

"Oh really? Seems just like my worthless daughter – "

"She is NOT worthless!"

"Yeah that was right… Just as manner-less you are. Let me snap you to reality boy. I am Jude Heartfilia. You have no idea where my influence power extends to so you think before you pick me as a foe."

"Ok Mr. Jude Heartfilia. I am Gray Fullbuster and anytime you realize what a mistake you are to humanity, you can come before me and I'll gladly slit your head right off your neck." Gray voiced into the receiver before slamming the cell shut and swinging it across the wall, only to fall with a 'crash'.

-Heartfilia Residence-

"What should we do sir? Will we be abducting Miss Heartfilia here?" Gajeel asked way too politely to the old and wealthy Jude Heartfilia who in a tone filled with utter annoyance replied,

"Forget her for now. We don't need her in the state she is in. If and when she awakens from her state, we'll think about it then. But for now, I want this Fullbuster's head."

"B-but… YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" came Juvia's sudden outburst.

"Well, I don't think I'm very good at keeping promises then am I? Redfox, lock her away will you?" The Heartfilia said in boredom whilst rubbing his temples.

-6 months later- **(TIME SKIP!) **

It was just like any other day that we were going for our regular visit to the Magnolia Hospital. It had been six months since that day that we had lost Lucy to a state of near death. She had been in coma ever since and we had done no more than to wait patiently for when we would get to see those chocolate orbs sparkle again, those lips curl up into a smile again… But the day would come soon. I know it will. Erza, Jellal, Ultear and the other seniors were graduating next week and in that same week, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy and I, would be moving to senior year…without Lucy.

A lot changed since that day that we found out what had happened to Lucy. Natsu moved on… He got back together with Lisanna. Gray, well we all don't know how to explain it but he sort of broke… Gray had always been protective of us all so it may not be that much of a surprise and we all know he still holds himself responsible for Lucy's state. Surprisingly, he's been hanging around with Juvia quite a lot ever since the incident…we all really don't know the reason for the sudden change but well, it's always possible to find love with the person who loves you most right? And seeing him that way, maybe it's a good thing he had Juvia since he doesn't really talk to anyone much anymore. Levy and Gajeel broke up a long while ago and she had been very disturbed for a while; despite moving on from the Gajeel incident, she's still not the old Levy and we all know the reason was Lucy. We all feel remorseful about what happened and it still hurts to know that she had done it for us.

Jellal proposed to Erza… It was maybe the happiest thing that happened throughout these six Lucy-less months. Jellal had wanted to propose in front of everyone we called friends and so we all had gathered at the Magnolia Hospital because of course, when we say friends now, Lucy can never be excluded. Erza of course accepted but refused to hold a formal engagement until… Until Lucy returned. She would soon. We all know she will.

**(If you couldn't guess yet, that was Cana's POV)**

(Normal POV)

Gray walked down the pavement out of his home. It was a sunny Saturday and it hadn't rained properly for the entire six months! Maybe a drizzle here and there… but those heavy rains that used to shower themselves very often on Magnolia had never shown itself… Rumors even suggested that in a matter of three more months, Magnolia would be facing an outright DROUGHT! But that was three months later he didn't have to worry about that now or at all… The pain was still there within him… The pain of seeing Lucy that way… **(Some of you may object with my logic about the rain but hey, this is fiction, anything can happen right? Haha) **

He followed his Saturday routine of stopping to stare at Lucy's house with pain-filled eyes before moving on towards the Magnolia Hospital. He knew everyone would already be there and that he was late but everyone knew why… everyone knew it took him all his willpower to bring himself to go there. On Saturdays and Sundays he would stay the night at the hospital and look after her, he had been following that routine all through these six months.

Suddenly a blue-haired girl walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He took a step back in shock but then calmed down when he saw it was only Juvia bringing him out of his trance. She greeted him and he just nodded in acknowledgement. He had gotten used to her presence finally. It was shocking to most people when Gray had come to school one day with Juvia in tow. Juvia hadn't been in school for a while then and rumors of her disappearance were inevitable.

He remembered how he had acknowledged her as a friend that time when he had travelled to Galuna to confront Jude Heartfilia. He had had a very heated argument with the unreasonable, evil, inhuman businessman and almost lost his life back there! And it was then that he had found out the truth behind the blue-haired stalker's actions. He was actually moved by it.

It would seem that Juvia had never actually been part of the abduction plan. But when she found out what Gajeel was up to, courtesy of her stalking skills, she had confronted him. After which, Jude Heartfilia asked her to join the plan and work for him as one of his spies. She had outright refused to be part of such an obnoxious plan but when she was threatened that it would cost her Gray's life which anyone could tell was very important to her, she had given in.

When Gray had confronted the Heartfilia, he had found that Juvia was being held prisoner and upon asking why, he had been told of how she had done all this only to secure his life. He didn't like it that she didn't mind giving away Lucy's life but was moved about how much she actually cared about his. But he could never love her… He knew that. He had already given his heart away and even that was a very shocking thing because he never gave his heart to ANYONE, heck he never even believed in love! He had lost to unrequited love of course…

Well, the threat of Jude Heartfilia was no longer there because seemingly he was no longer the rich owner of Heartfilia Corp. His business had sunk and he was now a beggar drenched with debts, probably wandering the streets somewhere. Gray was pleased upon hearing that news.

They walked to the Magnolia hospital together from there and when they entered they saw that as expected, everyone was already there. Everyone looked to see the two entering. Gray had become so withdrawn… it was highly noticeable that was much quieter now than he used to be.

After it was already 6pm, everyone took off to their respective homes and Gray stayed back sitting at Lucy's bedside. He wondered how Natsu managed to move on so easily and felt a bit distraught about the fact that had Lucy been okay now, then she would have been with Natsu, the one she loved. **(You know Gray doesn't know that Lucy told Natsu the story of her Mystery Pal and also he read her diary so he thinks she loves Natsu…) **

He stared at her intently. He had always felt like she would just suddenly wake up from her slumber… It was the longest slumber she had ever had, that he was sure of but all things have to end sometime right? He held her hand and began fidgeting with it.

"Hey Luce… You still mad at me? You've not spoken to me in six months" He said to her. He had always done this. Talking to her, hoping for a response sometime soon. "I really miss you. You'll…You'll come back soon right? We're graduating next week but I… I can't do this without you Luce… Please wake up." His hands began shaking. He held his head low, his bangs covering his onyx orbs.

"C-common! You've slept enough! Get up! …G-get up…Lucy…" This time it was sort of an outburst. Suddenly Lucy's finger moved an inch and Gray's eyes widened.

"Lucy?" He said in a bewildered tone and suddenly he ran out of the room to call the doctor.

He waited outside for a matter of fifteen minutes before the doctor, after having done a few tests, came out with the trademark white doctor coat and stethoscope hanging from his neck. Gray got up immediately and the doctor, without Gray saying anything, understood.

"She's still not responding though her condition is somewhat better now. And YOU, young man need to relax for a while. I see you around here a lot… What is she to you? Sister? Fiancee? Girlfriend?"

Gray froze at the question. He knew what she is to him but his thoughts began to trail to what HE was to HER… "Just a friend." Came his response.

The doctor gave a smile, "A very close one it seems… Take care my boy. After all, Miss Porlyusica keeps coming to do some check-ups and with a doctor like her, I don't think you have anything to worry about. You are…um, Mr.?"

"Gray Fullbuster"

The doctor patted him on the shoulder before leaving. Gray felt helpless. That little hope that had tinkled into his heart… 'she's still not responding though her condition is somewhat better now.' The statement repeated itself.

'…still not responding'

'somewhat better'

The words kept coming in till he finally pressed onto his temples and took a seat beside Lucy. But just like every night, his sleep was never complete. He had been facing insomnia a lot nowadays. The doctors gave him tons of tips but he had no time to take hot baths before bed or drink milk and be all dandy while Lucy was in this state!

"Gray, wake up!" Came the voice of Lucky **(or Laki), **a nurse at the hospital who was now very familiar with Gray. After all, he was a very frequent visitor. He had dozed of that Saturday and now it was a very breezy Sunday morning and in front of him stood none other than Lucky (Laki) signaling him that it was THAT time of the day. 'That' as in time for Lucy's bath and a change of hospital garments. By now Gray was pretty much used to it but the first time when he was told what was to happen, he had gone extremely red with embarrassment – but that was to be expected. He walked out of the room and sat on the waiting chairs outside. After a twenty minutes Lucky (Laki) came out.

"We're done Gray… Um, Gray… I think you should get more rest. Those dark circles under your eyes won't disappear of their own accord and neither will your insomnia if you don't at least TRY to get some more sleep." She advised him but to no avail. The raven-head was used to such comments by now and didn't pay them much heed.

"I'll take a walk" He said and walked out. It was still very sunny as usual, but even so, it was unusually breezy. He walked down an alleyway nearby where he was supposed to meet a certain blue-head – Juvia. Juvia had called him last night while he was still at the hospital and he had agreed to meet her for breakfast. Gray was no longer a late riser after all; now he was an insomniac… **(Actually I'm an insomniac so…well you get how sometimes you put your own habits onto your character right?) **

He was rounding the corner of the narrow alleyway that would have led him to a small café but just as he was about to make the turn, a droplet of water fell on him. Startled, he looked up into the now grey sky… It was going to be a storm… after six full months, Magnolia was going to receive its first shower of proper rain which it had lacked all these years.

The moment the droplets became larger and quicker, until finally the rain had begun pouring heavily, drenching him, only one word slipped his lips, "Lucy…" he thought. And without giving it another thought, he ran his way back to the hospital. Rain… Lucy… Rain and Lucy had always been connected in a way and he couldn't help but believe that the rain showing itself after six entire months was like an indicator that Lucy too, had risen from her slumber also, AFTER SIX MONTHS. It all seemed so unusual and it really didn't seem like a coincidence. Had Lucy been the one is such a situation, she would've probably described it as fate or destiny or something around that.

He finally made it to the hospital and saw that the nurses were rushing into the ICU ward where Lucy was with some medical instruments. Something was going on and he hoped it was something positive with no 'buts' to ruin it.

"Porlyusica? What's going on in there?!" Gray asked frantically as he saw the old woman rushing into the ward.

"I just came to check in on Lucy and I'm lucky it was at this moment." She said before hurrying in but that hadn't answered Gray's question. He tried to peer into the ward but to no avail.

Just then, a hand fell upon his shoulder and he turned around to see Lucky (Laki), "Lucy… she was breathing very heavily. Gray, this is probably the first time she had moved at all since six months…There's hope." She said to him smiling softly.

Gray felt euphoria rush all over him. She was going to be back… He was right, rain and Lucy do seem to be correlated. After all, wasn't it mostly in the rain that they met? But suddenly he felt a coldness wash over him. Now that she was back, would things be any different? He could almost feel the grief she would feel when she found out that Natsu had moved on… Maybe he had a chance now that Natsu was no longer in the picture? No… she didn't feel anything for him in THAT way…

He shook his head in an attempt to clear it up of all those thoughts.

'all that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that she is alive and safe.' He thought.

-Later- **(I've never been in such an experience so I really don't know what amount of time to quote so Later sounds good right? Vague yet saying enough…) **

Porlyusica walked out of the ward with a face glowing in a genuine smile, "She's back…Gray. She's moving… Now, we just need to wait for her eyes to open."

"C-can I go in…?" He asked. Porlyusica nodded, still smiling.

-In the ICU ward-

(Gray's POV)

She lay there looking more alive than she ever had, her skin more radiant than ever before and… her movement… It was like every twist and turn she took made me believe even more that she was back. I took my usual seat at her bedside and pushed a blond lock covering her eyes. Patting her head slowly, I began to go back in time to the days I had spent with Lucy. It was like every memory was put together like a deck of cards arranged in a pyramid form – Once even a single card is removed, the entire structure crumbles into…nothing. Until slowly, my eyes drifted, vision getting blurred and I fell into the delicious, warming, welcoming embrace of slumber as my head landed, just beside her shoulders.

(Normal POV)

The previously pallid and now radiant blonde's eyes fluttered slightly before her chocolate orbs came into view after what seemed like eternity, when to her, it was just like waking up from a long dream. She looked around drowsily and recognized the room as one that belonged in a hospital and later she even managed to decipher that she indeed was in a hospital… **(slow, slow Lucy…)**

She turned to her left and almost jumped in surprise when she saw the recognized raven head who had dosed off beside her for a good twenty minutes.

"G-gray…?" She said softly. Way too soft to break someone's sleep but well, Gray was a light sleeper and so at the sound of her voice his eyes shot open and he looked up immediately. He couldn't believe his eyes! She was there and not just there, she was awake. He stood there mouth gaped for quite sometime.

"Why're you looking at me like that...? Is there something on my face?" She asked nervously, then a rush of memories whisked through her brain and it all started coming back. The phone call, the black Porsche, Gajeel, Juvia…and Gray. "Gray! Wh-what happened to Gajeel?! And Juvia?! Um, and you! Are you okay?" She asked so quickly.

Gray couldn't hear a single word, all he saw was her lips were moving and her expression was worried. He was so absorbed in disbelief. She was actually TALKING to him! He subconsciously lifted his hand and caressed her cheek softly and after a long time, her cheeks flushed. She was here, he was now sure of it. She was the real deal…

"…your back" was all he managed to say.

**(A/N: ****1****st**** I'd like to clarify that I am no medical specialist so please ignore any errors I made in medical terms and yes, coma may not occur in this circumstance but hey, let's not bother with the details and just enjoy the plot ne? 2****nd****, please take time to review and mention whether this chapter touched your heart or not. Let's see how many found it emotional! And constructive criticism is always welcome and will be taken seriously. 3****rd**** I'm terribly sorry for updating late when I promised to do it like two days ago... We had heavy homework these past few days so I never really got the chance.****)**

**Most Flattering Review Award goes to PinkHugsandKisses143! :D ****(I'm gonna put these after every chapter from here on just in special thanks to the reviews I find most flattering)**

**Also, let's welcome our new reader ****PiggyLover23**** who would get second place for most flattering review :D **

**Next Chapter: Ambivalence (ambivalence originally psychols the concurrent adherence to two opposite or conflicting views, feelings, etc about someone or something. Hope that helps to give you guys somewhat of an idea about the next chapter!)**

**Acknowledgements: IloveCelestialIce, Hachibukai, BastLover, Kyto Touche, Yuki13, i3fairytail, GuardianFairy. **

**Until Next Time, ****(This time I won't promise anything but trust me it won't be longer than two days.)**

**Ja'ne! **


	15. Chapter 15: Ambivalence

**Disclaimer:** **It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N:** **As promised, here's chapter 15! a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favorite. Your support is highly appreciated.****)**

**Last time: **She was here, he was now sure of it. She was the real deal…

"…your back" was all he managed to say.

**What You'll find in this chapter: **

**Continue:**

A tear dropped from Gray's left eye and fell onto the blanket. Lucy felt her heart race – GRAY, was crying? "You took too long Lucy…" He said softly and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Back from…what?" Lucy asked, a bit curious as she sat up, holding the blanket just below her stomach. Lucy raised her hand slowly towards him, he felt somewhat startled at the sudden action, she looked into his eyes and traced the shape of his shoulders which was an unexpected action and Gray fought against the heat that was rising to his face.

"You look…different Gray." She said slowly, almost as though she were chanting.

"Different?" He asked in perplexity. Her hand reached to his hair. She looked really engrossed.

"You look more…cute – um, matured." She said, feeling a bit embarrassed that she had almost admitted that she thought he was cute but truth was, to her, cute was an absolute understatement for the masterpiece before her.

"And – STAND UP!" She suddenly burst out. He immediately stood up on impulse, a bit shocked.

"Gray! You've grown TALLER! In just what – two days?" She asked extremely shocked. Gray's expressions saddened a bit realizing that the blonde had no idea that she was six months older now.

"Relax Lucy…You – you don't know what happened to you do you?" He asked slowly and she shook her head, "or how long you've been here?" She shook her head again.

"How long have I been here?" She asked.

"Six…months…" He said, averting his eyes but turned to see her reaction. Her eyes had widened and her lips were searching for words. He took a seat again beside her and patted her head.

"s-six months…?" She repeated to herself slowly. Suddenly the ward door swung open revealing Laki (**I guess this spelling is the official one so we'll stick with this one) **

"L-lucy..?" She said, the bag she was carrying dropping as she turned her eyes to Gray, "She…woke up?"

"Yeah…" He responded. Then walked out of the room so that Laki could carry out a few tests before leaving Lucy to rest. Lucy's eyes were stuck to the wall in front of her deep in thought.

"six months…" Lucy repeated in a whisper but Laki of course didn't miss it. She smiled at Lucy and said,

"Yes… quite a bit of time huh? But it shouldn't really matter to you because –" She got interrupted by Lucy,

"How can it not matter? These six months that I've been here doing absolutely nothing, I could have spent with my friends… I probably wasn't there with them for any of their happy moments or sad one or even to apologize for what I did or said! I was… invisible"

"That's not true Lucy. Ever since you came here, the hospital became more lively… You never missed a single happy occasion of your friends. And how lucky you are to have friends that care so much. Most of all, to have someone like Gray." Laki said which made Lucy somewhat confused.

"What?"

"Yes Lucy… Your friends visit you every single day! And Gray… the hospital is like his home now! He never left your side. And I don't know what you did that makes you want to apologize but whatever it is, I'm sure they forgave you." Lucy felt her eyes widen

"What do you mean 'is like his home'?! You mean h-he…?"

"Yeah, he usually comes here after school and stays till around 9pm but on weekends he literally sleeps off on your bedside! He's been diagnosed with insomnia Lucy… He hasn't been keeping very well too. OK now, that's it for the tests. You'll get a discharge soon." Laki said as she made her way out the door with a clipboard in hand.

"Wait…"

"Yeah?"

"Gray…um,"

"Yeah, I'll send him in." Laki said with a wink. Lucy didn't know how to interpret her expression but something told her Laki knew exactly how she felt about Gray… But what made her hearth thump was that Gray had cared so much… Somewhere she couldn't help but wonder if maybe he – if maybe he too felt that feeling she got when she was around him.

Moments later, Gray walked into the room as cool as ever. Lucy recognized his every movement but that didn't change the fact that he had grown even dreamier these past six months. Despite that, she could see that he was slightly pale and he lacked rest; it was so obvious… She felt terrible that he had sacrificed his health for her.

He took a seat beside her, "So you gonna resume school on Monday?"

"Um, I don't know when I'll be getting a discharge…Laki said it'll be pretty soon but well…um, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know…?"

"Know what?"

"The time you came to save me in that store house kind of place… How did you know what happened? How did you know why I did or said all those things? How did you know where I was?" She asked all too quickly.

"Easy on the questions Lucy… Well the last question was much of a coincidence but the other two I –" He stopped right there realizing what he was about to confess. He knew much too well that reading a girl's diary was similar taboo.

"You… what?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her lids.

"I read your diary" He said coolly. He was Gray Fullbuster, he didn't find these things as so much of a big deal and treated them with much indifference but that didn't go the same way for Lucy. He had expected an outburst but what he saw was way too different. She was suddenly fiery red – she was blushing.

"S-so… y-you read the… you read…" She asked embarrassed a bit finally covering her face with her hands out of embarrassment.

(Lucy's POV)

B-but… that would mean he read the part! The one where I wrote about me liking him…!? How can he say all that so coolly?!

I tried to recall what I had written and remembered it as:

**Dear mama, **

**I made up with him today and there was actually nothing other than a misunderstanding. I was just jealous I guess… I wonder since when I started feeling so possessive of him. I think I'm falling for him mama…I can't stop thinking about him!**

I remembered that day when I had actually felt tears stream down my cheeks when I had seen him hugging Cana. At that moment maybe I didn't want to refer to it as jealousy but later, as I came to terms with my feelings, I understood that indeed I was jealous that day. I remembered how under the rain, under an umbrella we had made up, well, I had made up with him instead because complications were all from my side then. I remember how when he left, after that phone call I had written my confession in my diary.

I couldn't resist the blush forming on my cheeks because if he read that then – he knew. He knows that I love him. He knows… But then, does that mean he's okay with that? Does that mean he feels the same way? If he rejected me then wouldn't he be ignoring me? Or is it that he's used to having girls liking him?

It was all way too confusing.

(Gray's POV)

She was doing her best to keep the heat from rising onto her cheeks but it was inevitably obvious. I wondered what would make her blush all of a sudden when I realized – I read her confession to Natsu in her diary. She was embarrassed about that. I felt a bit dejected at the thought. **(a/n: Hope everyone understood the little misunderstanding that has taken place here. If you are confused then don't worry, it will be explained at the end of the chapter as requested by Hannah43.) **

(Normal POV)

Lucy shifted uncomfortably and trying to change the topic she asked, "I feel like I haven't eaten proper food for ages!"

"That's because you haven't. You've been feeding on liquidated food" Gray said, pointing to the tube of liquid food that looked way too disgusting. Lucy made a face that only received a snort from Gray in response.

"I'll just go get you something from the café near – Oh shit! Juvia!" Gray suddenly remembered that a blue-head had been waiting for him at the café all this time and he wondered whether she was still there or not. He would have some apologizing to do.

As he bolted out of the ward, Lucy found herself a bit confused, "Juvia? What does he want with her?"

Moments later, Erza walked into the ward and once she saw Lucy sitting up on her bed, she felt tears well up in her lids and she released tears of joy, "Lucy…you're…back".

"E-erza…"

Erza immediately took her into an embrace, "It's been so long…D-does Gray know?! H-he'll go crazy when he hears it! He might even go back to being the old Gray…"

"Um…He knows. Actually he was the first to know. And what do you mean by 'go back to being the old Gray'? He was pretty much the same" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, he's been holding himself responsible for your condition since the past six months… It's been one of those burdens you just can't carry but somehow, Gray carried it. But in the process, we lost the Gray we all loved because he had become…very quiet, very secluded, always tired… He just wasn't himself" Erza explained.

Lucy's face fell a bit. She had done that – take the bullet – for him so that he could live and be happy and also for her own happiness because she knew she couldn't live if he died, that too right before her eyes. But she had never thought of how he would feel…

"Lucy, Jellal proposed" Erza said slowly, while blushing a bit, yet she remained quite composed. Lucy's expressions changed to those of shock and suddenly she squealed in delight.

"When?! How?!" She asked excitedly.

"Well, he just asked us all to gather and in front of everyone, including you, he – he asked me to marry him."

"What about the engagement?!"

"Well, I couldn't do it in your absence so that's still pending. There's so much to tell you Lucy. Levy, she's not been really happy lately. First there was the Gajeel thing, then when she found out about you… "

-with Gray-

He stepped into the café, the rain had stopped. He spotted a blue-head on a corner table drinking a glass of water. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder; she turned and when she saw him, her face lit up.

"Gray! Juvia thought Gray forgot about her!" She exclaimed. Gray felt the irony in the sentence because clearly he HAD forgotten but he wouldn't tell her that of course.

"Um, Juvia… Can we meet some other day? I've got to rush back." He said and without awaiting her response, he walked to the counter and bought some packaged food before rushing out of the café.

"…Gray always only wants to see Lucy or Cana. Lucy and Cana are the barriers Juvia has to cross to reach Gray." Juvia said to herself in a deadly tone. She had made up her mind this time, Lucy wouldn't be in her way.

-back to the hospital-

"So what's the relationships scoop?" Lucy asked mischievously and Erza smiled widely.

"Well…you know me and Jellal; Cana's pretty much single at the moment; Loke's own you might find shocking because he actually, finally settled for one girl. She's quite the timid one but she's really cute and sweet. Aries is her name I think. Then there's Levy who's also single. Mirajane and Laxus have been going steady…we're all just waiting for the proposal which we're sure is pretty soon. As for Gray well he's been hanging out with Juvia a lot so you never know." Erza started explaining. From the door, a raven head was listening silently whilst smiling knowingly, 'Girl talk' he thought but he felt a bit awkward hearing what Erza had to say about him. Lucy felt her stomach flip over and suddenly, she felt like crawling into one corner and crying.

'So Gray and Juvia…' She thought sadly.

"Um, about Natsu…" Erza began and at this, Gray's ears perked up. He had been waiting to see Lucy's reaction to this but at the same time, he didn't want her to feel hurt. On the other hand, Lucy was still grasping the Gray-Juvia news that she didn't even hear what Erza was saying, rather all she was staring into Erza's face, watching her lips move and was wearing an extremely hurt expression.

"He and Lisanna got back together just about three months back."

This time, Gray peeped in and saw the hurt expression she was wearing. 'So I was right… Natsu's still in your heart huh Luce?' He thought to himself. But had he looked a bit sooner, he might have realized that what made her hurt wasn't Natsu getting back with Lisanna, rather it was the rumor about him and Juvia.

He walked into the room with the take-away package from the café and placed it on her bedside.

"Gray" Erza said as she got up to hug him as greeting, "I'll get going now Lucy. The others would want to know about you. They couldn't visit today because Master Makarov held them back" she said. Gray nodded and Lucy just remained lost in space.

"Here… wish number one complete" he said, holding the packet towards her, thereby snapping her out of her reverie.

(Lucy's POV)

"As for Gray well he's been hanging out with Juvia a lot so you never know." Erza said. It struck me like the heavens just fell upon me and crushed me to unimportant bits. I remembered how just before Gray left he had mentioned Juvia. So did that mean that he was really going out with her? Had those six months been enough for him to fall in love with Juvia? Or were they just rumors? Coming from Erza it sounded pretty convincing… So had he just ignored the confession I wrote despite having read it from my diary? Was he not taking it seriously or was he just trying to keep the friendship between us? I needed answers but the questions, I couldn't bring myself to ask. I knew my feelings for him were one-sided, yet I couldn't help but wish…

(Normal POV)

Lucy looked at the take-away packet of food and felt a blush creep up her cheeks as romantic thoughts began flooding her mind. Gray removed a plastic box that contained some ramen and opened it, while holding out chopsticks for her. She looked at the chopsticks and then into his onyx orbs that never failed to send her into wonderland… She opened her mouth slightly instead of taking the chopsticks.

Gray just stared at her for more than five seconds before it registered in his brain – she was asking him to feed her. Heat immediately climbed up his cheeks and he hesitantly picked up some of the strands of ramen and fed her, his gaze never leaving hers – where onyx meets chocolate…

"Pretty romantic in here…so you gonna take Lucy Gray?" Loke asked as he walked in. Gray immediately placed the ramen on the side table and Lucy began swallowing in the last bite.

"Welcome back Lucy" Loke spoke with a heart-melting smile, one that only he and Gray were capable of giving. Lucy smiled back and nodded slightly.

"You'd want to see the looks on everyone else's faces when they know of your recovery… I just got free from Master Makarov, so Erza informed me. When's the discharge?" Loke asked

Just then, Porlyusica walked in, "Now" she replied for Lucy, "Her condition has improved to quite a feat so I see no reason for keeping her here. She can resume school on Monday too. But I suggest she stay with someone because she might have fits here and there."

"I think you should spend some time with Levy…She's been pretty off." Loke suggested and Lucy nodded happily.

-Fairy High, Monday-

Lucy walked out of Levy's truck and stared at the large gates that she had bidden farewell to before. Maybe goodbye didn't last forever? She just stayed there standing, looking. She walked into the gates slowly but couldn't help but feel like something was amiss. What? She couldn't seem to figure out. Then, looking at her surroundings she gasped before wondering aloud, "Isn't this place…awfully quiet?"

Levy couldn't help but smile as she walked side-by-side Lucy into the building. The moment Lucy stepped into doors, she noticed that the lights had been turned out and it was pitch black – before she knew it, the lights flicked on revealing the entire student body of Fairy High, including staff and Master Makarov all surrounding a BIG strawberry (since Erza wouldn't agree for any other flavor) cake. On the cake, with whipped cream 'Welcome back Lucy!' was shown.

"WELCOME BACK LUCY!" Everyone shouted in unison as bursts of glitter showered upon her and everyone ran towards her, some saying kind words, few hugging her, others handing her bouquets of flowers. Lucy found her insides melting – she felt so deeply touched by this gesture… It was just so sweet.

"Thanks everyone… I couldn't have asked for more" She said, tears slipping down her cheeks but it was evident that they weren't tears of sadness.

Lucy cut a piece of the cake and began feeding everyone a bite one at a time while they fed her a bite back. After the exchange of bites, the students all scattered back to their respective classes. Lucy was still at her locker sorting out stuff when a salmon-head approached the locker near hers – Natsu.

Lucy slammed her locker shut and her eyes widened when she saw Natsu who was busy looking for something in his overly messy locker.

" NATSU!" she exclaimed and he turned his gaze to her out of impulse after which his eyes widened in shock.

"L-lucy…?" No, he hadn't known of her recovery. In fact, he was probably one of the only ones who didn't know. Lucy hugged him tight. Then remembering what had gone through them the last time she had met him, she pulled away and her gaze fell to the ground as she fidgeted with her hands.

"N-natsu… about that time… I didn't mean it" She explained herself but Natsu just grabbed her shoulders and smiled broadly.

"It's okay Lucy… You're okay now, so let's just celebrate that. We're still best friends… the way we started" He stated cheerfully as they walked towards their class which was math. Lucy could feel the relief spread all over her when she heard him say he had forgiven her and that they were still friends. She couldn't help but allow her lips to curl up into the usual trademark, sunny, 'Lucy smile' that even the walls of Fairy High had become fond of.

She had missed loads of work… heck, she had missed half her sophomore year! But that didn't matter much since it was Lucy we were talking about. Master Makarov assured her that all she needed to do was to take the promotion exams so that she could graduate to the final year along with her classmates instead of being left behind with the current first years. She was glad. Makarov even granted her the permission to do some studying and note-taking during her history period because history was just a minor subject for which only tests were given and no exams. History did pay a toll on the Grade Point Average if taken lightly but Lucy was a genius in it.

Throughout math class she found herself yawning as the usual formulas were displayed on the blackboard waiting to be copied. Her seat-mate Cana was busy passing notes to Freed who was seated right behind them. 'So he's the next catch…' Lucy smiled knowingly. Freed was quite the catch actually. He was good-looking, EXTREMELY intelligent (trust me, Lucy and Levy too are way below him in the area of witts) and he had was overall friendly, though with a speck of attitude.

The bell rang… signaling the end of the BORING period and the beginning of the next equally BORING period – History. Lucy slung her sling bag on her shoulders and head towards the library where a blue-head caught sight of her from the distance.

'LUCY?! What is SHE doing here?! When did she…?' Juvia wondered, shocked and displeased. She followed Lucy for a while and saw that she was heading to the library. She decided not to follow any further when, just at the entrance, the blonde took a sudden and dramatic halt. What made her stop? Well, even Juvia had no clue.

'Had Lucy discovered Juvia?' Juvia worried.

(Lucy's POV)

I kept walking through the all too familiar walls of Fairy High, towards the massive library. It was history period of course defining it was time for me to do some catching up.

History period… I wondered. It was all too nostalgic thinking about it. It was during History period that I had met her Mystery Pal, that I and Gray had always met, that I spent my time in the old music room…

Somewhere I wondered, was he still here? – My mystery pal that is… Did he still care for me? Did he still love me? Was he still there for me? A part of me still yearned for him as it did for Gray. But when it came to Gray, I knew it all too well – my feelings were unrequited. I keep wondering that if ever a situation should arise that I had to choose between my mystery pal and Gray, who would I choose? The special feeling of that night at prom with my Mystery pal… the special night(s) in plural I had spent with Gray… The promise that day in the music room from my Mystery Pal… The times Gray was always there to help… The kiss that sent fireworks in my mind with my Mystery pal… The almost-kisses that left my heart beating at an incredible rate…

I could probably NEVER be able to choose between the two. I wondered if my mystery pal had ever indeed kept his promise of always being there for me because in truth, most of the time it was Gray who would be the one to protect me. I wondered if it was from the shadows that my mystery pal had kept his promise or that all he said was just a game. I wondered about how he would have reacted upon finding out about what happened to me…

I kept thinking these thoughts as I headed towards the library when, as though my wishes had been answered, a melody played somewhere nearby. And not just ANY melody – it was MY melody! The one that my mother had thought me. The one I could never bear to finish… The one only one person had ever heard me play – my mystery pal. This was my chance! My chance to finally know who he was! To ask him the questions I've longed to ask!

**(A/N: ****Follow me on Twitter: Sahaita_DQueen for further details on this story. My apologies if this wasn't up to your expectations because this was mostly a 'clarification' chapter in which only the ending parts where additional. The next one will be better, Promise!****)**

**Here's the explanation I promised- Simply explained, Gray, having read Lucy's diary, believes that the 'Him/He' Lucy mentioned was Natsu because she had mentioned no name but in truth, it was actually Gray she was talking about. Lucy, after Gray told her he read her diary, is a bit confused as to why he gave no reaction to her confession for him. Then the scene in the hospital when Erza told Lucy about Gray and Juvia, which is just a rumor in truth, Lucy gave this hurtful expression and didn't even hear it when Erza told her about Natsu and Lisanna – So when Gray peeped in to take a look at her reaction, he thought she was hurt because she heard about Natsu and Lisanna. Basically, Gray thinks Lucy likes Natsu still. Hope this explanation was good enough for Hannah43. **

**Next Chapter: The Dilemma that never existed ****(Dilemma, simply put is a situation that requires a choice between options that are or seem equally favorable. I think I can guarantee that the next chapter will is a bit exciting.)**

**The most Flattering Review award goes to Tsumiki-san! **

**A warm welcome to new readers and apologies as well since the voting lines have been closed and so your votes are no longer accepted. **

**Until Next time, **

**Ja'ne!**


	16. Chapter 16: Happy Ending!

**Disclaimer:**** It's pretty obvious but I'll still say it – I don't own any characters of Fairy Tail. *sigh* I wish I did… Haha**

**(A/N:**** As promised, here's chapter 15! a special thanks to all who have followed, reviewed and made this story a favorite. Your support is highly appreciated. It's time for some revelations people! Enjoy reading!****)**

***Dedicated to Yuki13 who's been waiting for this to happen ;) Won't say what 'this' is!***

**Last time: **I kept thinking these thoughts as I headed towards the library when, as though my wishes had been answered, a melody played somewhere nearby. And not just ANY melody – it was MY melody! The one that my mother had thought me. The one I could never bear to finish… The one only one person had ever heard me play – my mystery pal. This was my chance! My chance to finally know who he was! To ask him the questions I've longed to ask!

**What You'll find in this Chapter: ****It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I'll leave it to you to guess the rest! ;) **

**Continue:**

I took a turn at the corner and walked towards the old music room. It was as though my feet were moving of their own accord and nothing, not even I could stop them.

(Gray's POV)

Even after Lucy had returned, nothing changed of my habit… As every history period bell rung, I would find my feet turning around the same corner and walking through the same doors… And as always, my fingers move along the smooth ivory keys of the piano, playing Lucy's melody. Maybe a habit that's been going on for six months won't go that easily huh?

(Normal POV)

Lucy continued on her way towards the old music room, a bit nervous since this would be the first time she would see his face for real. Juvia on the other hand was a bit taken aback by the sudden rush the blonde had taken into.

'Did Lucy forget something? Or what…? Ugh, Juvia is confused' She said to herself.

Finally Lucy made it to the door of the music room but the melody had stopped just the way it always did…the way she always left it incomplete. She stopped three inches away from the door and took a deep breath, 'this was it' she said to herself. Just as she was about to take a step further, Juvia suddenly ran over to her and pulled her away.

"Juvia?!" She exclaimed in confusion.

"Lucy! Juvia never welcomed you back!" Juvia said nervously trying to explain her sudden actions.

"Oh um, thanks… but I need to go back there! There's someone I need to see" Lucy said frantically.

"B-but Lucy… there's no one there" Juvia said trying to convince her. Lucy gave her a perplexed look.

"But I heard the melody! He's in there! I-I have to go!" Lucy said walking back but Juvia quickly stood in her way.

"L-lucy, Juvia's been there all along! Juvia never heard any melody! Lucy must be imaging things"

Lucy gave her a questioning look, "Juvia, why does it seem like you purposely don't want me going there?"

Juvia gave her the most innocent look she could muster, "Lucy accuses Juvia of strange things… Why would Juvia not want Lucy to meet whoever it is Lucy wants to see?"

"I don't know Juvia, now PLEASE I have to go" Lucy said while she shoved Juvia away and went hurriedly back to the old music room. She opened the door slowly and looked in but to her despair, no one was in sight. The room was empty… Maybe Juvia was right?

She went in slowly and slumped herself on the corner and Juvia came in after her. She walked over to Lucy and put a hand over her shoulder, "See…there's no one here… But who is this person Lucy is so excited to meet? Lucy can tell Juvia… Juvia will understand" She said softly. Lucy looked up to her with grateful eyes.

'Maybe my impression on Juvia isn't very accurate…' Lucy thought to herself and let out a small smile saying 'thank you'. And so, she told Juvia her little fairytale about her, her prince charming, an old music room and a dance at prom – the story of her mystery pal.

(Juvia's POV) **A/N: I think this is the first Juvia POV in this story haha… so to keep it real, let's bear the way Juvia always uses the third person **

Juvia followed Lucy while keeping a safe distance so Lucy would notice. Juvia froze when she saw where Lucy was going… Lucy was going to that dusty, old room! The one where Juvia's Gray always goes during History period and no doubt, Gray was still in there! Juvia couldn't allow Lucy to go in there, not if it killed Juvia!

Juvia had never known of this room before until three months ago when Juvia followed Gray here and again and again, every time, every day, Juvia would find Gray coming here. Juvia never knew why though…

Lucy was going to enter the room but Juvia couldn't let her! Juvia, without realizing, ran over to Lucy and pulled Lucy back, making up and excuse on the way.

Lucy never bought the excuse though…Lucy noticed something was suspicious… but even Juvia was curious. Juvia wanted to know why Lucy was so desperate to go there. Did she perhaps meet Gray there all the time? No! Juvia couldn't let Lucy steal Gray!

Juvia tried to stop Lucy many times but finally, Lucy meanly shoved Juvia away and went back. Juvia's heart wanted to explode! But when Juvia went back, Juvia found Lucy all alone! Gray had gone then! But Juvia had questions to ask and so Juvia decided to play the 'best friend' with Lucy and went over to her.

Lucy being so naïve, told Juvia everything. Juvia after hearing the story, felt her blood boil. Gray was Lucy's mystery pal? Did that mean that Juvia had already lost? NO! There was still hope. Lucy didn't know that Gray was the one so Juvia wouldn't let her find out. Juvia would do her best. Gray is JUVIA'S!

**(A/N: You won't believe how annoying it is to write Juvia's POV! I'm seriously gonna avoid this next time!)**

-The next day, 11:30am; Fairy High-(Lucy's POV)

Just like any other day… Just like any other Tuesday, we had two lectures prior to the long awaited History period. I know I should be using these history periods to catch up and prepare for my promotion exams but I feel, more important than that, is to find out who he is. I want to and I will find out and today will be the day I do so.

After the overly long bath I took after getting home, well Levy's home to be more accurate, I gave all this much thought. My life was crystal clear – I was caught in a not-so-complex love triangle. After Natsu went out of it all, my story switched from a love square to a triangle wherein just two people – my mystery pal and Gray – mattered; Gray was a hopeless thought because I know he'd never think of me as more than a friend… I'm just not up to his standard. 'Sigh' Why would someone like him fall for someone like me? Then there's also Juvia… So I guess that summarizes it – Gray and me is simply impossible. But sometimes, I find myself wishing otherwise.

My mystery pal on the other hand, belongs to me. He loves me and only me. He told me so. Also, he was my FIRST true love… Hearing him play that tune yesterday, just made me believe he still loves me and he hadn't yet given up on me. But I hadn't yet met him. I didn't know who he was. How were we supposed to further our story if we I didn't even know it when I'm around him? I mean seriously, he could be anyone! But don't put words in my mouth! Whoever he is, I'll still love him. That wouldn't change.

So after the long reality check on how hopeless my life was, which I often give myself, I finally came up with a solution – perhaps the only solution. I had to find out who he was and my plan was very simple. I just had to get to the old music room before he did and catch him red-handed!

Just when the warning bell signaling that it would be only five minutes before the current lecture ended, I raised my hand and excused myself to use the washroom but of course, the washroom was nothing but a flimsy excuse which the teachers seemed to buy. Gray used it very often…so did Cana, Natsu and Gajeel. I raced down the hallway stopping by my locker for a minute and continued on my way.

"Lucy, what are you doing here during classes?" Master Makarov suddenly asked out of the blue, it would seem that he had decided to take a stroll down the hallway at this very moment; how convenient…NOT.

"Um, the bell just rang for History period so I'm just heading to the library to continue my catching up." I lied. Master just nodded and said –

"Lucy please follow me for a moment. There are some assignment sheets I'd like you to hand over to Gray. The boy's been really negligent all year! And his habit of skipping classes became even worse when you weren't around… He needs to buckle up already!" Makarov said a bit annoyed. It was true that Gray didn't attend many lectures thereby missing loads of assignments and other work but if it came to studies, he could manage to pass any subject without much effort as long as that subject wasn't the long dreaded History.

"I haven't seen him around today as yet… Our Tuesday schedules are a bit different. I suppose he should be having a lecture in Economics right now. I'll give it to him during lunch." I said as I fitted the papers into my sling bag. It was true that I hadn't seen Gray at all today. Just like every Tuesday, our schedules were different.

I had reached the library this time and subconsciously, I was thanking whoever was up there for freeing me from Juvia this once. Had she been here, I would never have even gotten this far. Suddenly my train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted when the same soft, sad melody began to sound. He was there…somehow, he had gotten there before me. Well maybe he decided to ditch the previous lecture as well? Or probably he got here while I was speaking with Master Makarov? Whichever one it was… it made no difference. The point simply was that now was the time to finally see him and know him for who he really is. Maybe today would be the day of my happily ever after?

But was this really the 'Happiest' happily ever after…? I just can't help but wonder that if it had been Gray that I would have my happily ever after with, would I be happier? Which happily ever after was happier – that just remained a question I have never been able to answer. But when one road gets blocked, just like my road to Gray, then there is just one road left to follow. It's not like I only love my mystery pal because I can't get Gray…It's just that I know I Gray isn't an option but I'm finding it difficult to eliminate him. I love my mystery pal. But I can't choose between him and Gray.

I ran down the raggedy old hallway and stood three steps away from the door. The melody was still at its initial stage – it was yet to reach the climax, where the note raised or the pitch increased; the part after which the melody would remain incomplete.

I pushed the door open ever so slightly, making sure not to emit a single echo of a sound because I didn't want my presence noticed. I walked closer and closer until the piano came into view and when I saw the person playing it, my heart leapt and I felt like I just got electrocuted. A thousand blades of agony mixed with showers of realization slamming upon me, closing me into a cage that took me to just one place – solitude.

My sling bag fell off my shoulders making a clanking sound as it met with the cold wooden floor and I found myself falling to my knees, eyes wide and I seemed to notice that my lips were parted forming an 'o'. I was shocked beyond belief and just like I knew would happen, tears began to cover my face, falling and streaming down in all directions like an endless river…

'He had lied to me'

(Gray's POV)

My hands slipped of the keys as I heard a clanking sound, turning the room into screaming silence. She was here, staring me in the eye, lips gaped, eyes watering… I could feel the tension forming around us. I knew I would have to face her with this truth one day but right now, looking at the look on her face, I could tell – she was disappointed. And just the thought that she was disappointed knowing it was ME… It made my heart ache to an unbearable extent; the burden was too much to bear. I could feel the pain washing over me. She was disappointed… She didn't want it to be me…

I knew that she never thought of me that way but still… knowing it was easier, seeing it was just too hard. I couldn't wait here any longer or she would see it – my broken side.

(Normal POV)

It was like melancholy on both sides… Gray stood up from the piano seat, the shadows of his bangs covering his midnight blue eyes. He took a short glance at her noticing that she was still staring into space with the same pained, disappointed expression. Maybe he really wasn't good enough?

He walked towards to door and as he was passing her, Lucy felt a droplet of moisture fall upon her.

'…tears?' She wondered and quickly grabbed his arm, quickly but softly and he stopped, stiff as ever. Their backs were facing each other with Lucy holding onto his arm.

"You lied to me" She said emotionlessly. He didn't reply and just stood still.

"Y-you… YOU KNEW HOW MUCH THIS MEANT TO ME! All this time…I was sharing all my feelings with you and you…you just acted like the third person." She finally wailed her grip on his arm tightening. Gray turned to look at her and sat down beside her.

"What would have changed if you had known it was me?" He asked her in a sad voice that she never knew he had, "You never loved your mystery pal Lucy, because if you did, then you would have fallen for ME not for the one behind the mask."

"B-but you knew all along that – that I… that I love –" she began remembering that he had read her diary but was interrupted by Gray.

"That you love Natsu? Yes, I know that. I read it…in your diary. Look it's okay Lucy, I know you never felt that way about me so it's all okay. Maybe it would have been better if it was someone else and not me."

"N-natsu? IT WAS ALWAYS YOU GRAY!" She shouted at him, still crying but this time she had her arms around his neck with her head buried into his chest. He stiffened and his heartbeat rate dramatically increased, 'it was always…me? What did she mean?'

Slowly she moved her head from his chest and looked into his eyes, Gray's cheeks flushed and this time he couldn't control the blush as she came closer and closer until finally their lips touched and once again after that prom night, imaginary fireworks cracked around in Lucy's mind and her heartbeat quickened. She pulled away looked away bashfully,

"I-I'm sorry Gray… I know you never loved me and never will and I can't force you either. But, about that confession in my diary, it was never for Natsu – it was for you. That day when Erza told me about you and Juvia, I-I didn't know what to do or how to react… I-I've always loved you Gray… And even if I'm not good enough for you, well, that just doesn't change the way I feel about you. I guess I just turned out as one of your fangirls…It's just so weird how my love square turned out to be a love triangle…I guess I fell in love with you twice…" She said as she wiped her eyes and walked towards the door.

Gray was speechless. It was too much to take in.

(Gray's POV)

Lucy loves ME? All that I read in her diary…it was for me? That time in the hospital s-she was hurt about me and Juvia? We had both been in the same position all along then… I just couldn't believe it… Lucy felt the same way about me then?

I saw as she walked towards the door still crying silently. It hurt. I had hurt her again, unknowingly.

"Lucy! Wait!" I called out to her and she froze. I walked towards her and embraced her from behind, arms around her waist, taking in her vanilla scent. I noticed how her cheeks turned dark shades of red and how her movement became stiff…I smiled slightly, she did feel the same way.

(Normal POV)

"You're wrong Lucy… I never said this to anyone before neither have I felt this way for anyone before but you – you're an exception Lucy. You have no idea how special you are to me… You have no idea how you make my heart race whenever you're close… You have no idea how you shattered my heart to pieces when you thought I was Natsu that night or when you – when you left me and went into coma…" Gray whispered into her ears holding her tighter as he said the last part painfully. Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing and her tears began flowing but these were tears of happiness, her heart clenched as she remembered how she had mistaken him for Natsu that night and she knew how he must have felt but more importantly, the fact that he even felt that way was overwhelming… Gray had always belonged to her then. She just never knew it just the way he never knew that she belonged to him.

"All this Mystery pal stuff I had started just as a friend…but I don't even know how or when it all changed and… I started feeling things for you Lucy. Lucy I-I love you too…" He finally said and her hands covered his that were still around her waist. Nothing could have made this moment more perfect for Lucy. She had finally gotten her Gray…She had finally gotten her mystery pal…no, her mystery lover.

She turned around and cried out of happiness onto his shoulders as she hugged him tight.

So in the end, Gray did get a blonde princess huh?

-One year later, Christmas plus Graduation-

Lucy and Gray had been dating for a year, it had also been a year since Lucy started finding things like rotten eggs and smelly socks in her locker (courtesy of Juvia of course) and today was a really big day for them both; it was their dating anniversary, graduation from high school plus Christmas prom. They had kept their relationship a secret for real long and Gray was beginning to think it was time they took a step further **(not THAT you perverts!) **and let everyone else know. Jellal and Erza had long been engaged and were attending the same university. They were getting married in three months…

"Next Graduate, Gray Fullbuster!" Makarov said into the mike and the entire hall filled with cheers, whistles, claps, etc. Gray IS mister popular after all!

"Okay I'm not very good at speeches so here's the people I must thank – Master, Erza, Cana, Loke, Ultear, Natsu, Mira, 'sanna, Juvia and…Lucy" he said secretly winking to Lucy and she blushed a bit, "This is not the end of our journey together, this is just the beginning… Well, we're all going to Fairy University aren't we?" He laughed.

"Now everything else aside, there's a little something I want to ask someone special, in front of all of you present here… Following in Jellal and Erza's footsteps, Lucy," He began as he went on one knee in front of her and the entire hall filled with gasps and Lucy covered her mouth in shock, blushing furiously.

"Be my wife?" He asked playfully, winking at her again and she slowly shook her head before hugging him tight. Everyone was baffled!

"When did THAT happen?!"

"That's sooo cute!"

"What did he see in HER!"

"Now THAT'S how you be a MAN!" **(Lol guess who)**

"LOVE RIVAL" **(No comments… she's gonna kill me for writing this anyway)**

And the roaring sound of clapping and awes were heard all around the hall while Erza smiled having noticed it all along.

-Half an hour later-

Gray and Lucy stood together whilst the crowd danced to the music, celebrating their graduation as well as the festive season of Christmas. Suddenly something brushed over Gray's hair and he looked up,

"Mistletoe…" He said smirking, realizing how conveniently they were standing under it and Lucy turned an admirable color pink. He lifted her chin towards him and they kissed. **(FINALLY!) **

**(A/N: ****THE END! I don't know whether I should be happy, sad or both! I hope this chapter wasn't crappy but if it was, reallyyyy sorry! Just because this is the ending doesn't mean you guys don't owe me any reviews! PLEASE review and tell me how you felt while you were reading this… did it touch your heart?****)**

**Most flattering review award goes to – EVERYONE! This time I'm gonna use this to thank all my readers who have followed me through this bittersweet story. And no offence to the others, I love you all but my FAVOURITE readers throughout this story were: Kyto Touche, i3fairytail, PinkHugsandKisses, PiggyLover23, GuardianFairy and Yuki13! **

**I'm working on another story too and it'll be coming up soon so please add me to your author alert/favorite list! Love you all! And don't forget to review!**

**Until the next story, **

**Sayonara Minna! ^.^ **


End file.
